Watchers Of The World
by Stargazing Brony
Summary: Two friends wind up in the Pokemon universe and become leaders of a legendary gym, With criminal organisations, and remnants of ancient civilizations out for their blood there will be drama, romance, comedy and tragedy.
1. New universe new lives

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 1: New universe new lives**

**Hey there fan fiction community, Zak here, and I decided that rather than continue with my Altoshipping story (There are lots of them after all, that and it sucked) I would create my own Pokemon story with the help of a few buddy's. This story will have humour (albeit bad humour), drama, gore and hopefully a bit of romance. In this story none of the films have happened in the same way or they might not have happened at all. **

**Like in my Altoshipping things starting with (and) are just little comments**

**There will likely be first person and (mostly) third person perspectives in this story so if you want me to do anything particular to separate them in future chapters such as a line or multiple x's ect just tell me. **

**I do not own any characters from Pokemon or are a part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's**

**Anyway this first chapter could be bad, In my opinion I suck at writing but I'll leave that for you to decide.**

Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? A theory that states that there is a universe for just about any conceivable thing. Universe's where Germany won the Second World War, a universe where the dinosaurs never died out even universe's revolving around video games and other variations of fiction. My names Will by the way and I, along with my friend Seren were reasonably firm believers that it could be possible although we did have our doubts, that was until one day...that changed our lives forever.

In a different and incredible universe on a planet not so dissimilar from ours, a lone figure was stood in what appeared to be a private study. The lone figure was Arceus, the creator and lord of the Pokemon universe. Arceus was under a great deal of stress at the moment, not only from trying to keep the current legendary's from arguing with each other and stopping them from destroying one of the planets he worked so hard to build but he also had to make sure that the newly emerging humans would be accepted in what little society Pokemon currently had. Arceus brought up his hoof (?) and placed it on his temple.

Arceus let out a heavy sigh "This is never going to work out" he said quietly

As Arceus went on muttering to himself a large figure quietly slipped into his study and slowly started to approach him. Arceus was still muttering to himself when a shadowy wing came to rest on his shoulder making him yelp in surprise and swiftly spinning round shouting "I swear I'll judgement your ass into next week you..." he stopped his rant as his eyes were met with the caring gaze of the so called renegade Pokemon Giratina.

"What's wrong Arceus?" Giratina asked in a soft feminine voice (In my story legendary's have genders)

Arceus put on a strained smile as he calmed down "Sorry...I'm just stressed that's all" he said

Giratina smiled softly as she spoke "Well that's understandable...it's not like many others have to go through creating an entire universe then choosing what should fill it"

This time Arceus's smile was genuine "Thanks" he said before a quizzical and surprised came onto his face before saying in a confused and shocked voice "W...wait...there are others like me?"

Giratina had an equally surprised look on her face when Arceus asked a question "What, you didn't know?"

"Well...no" Arceus said In a embarrassed voice "Wait..how did you find out anyway?" he asked

"Oh...well a while back Dialga and Palkia were having another heated argument which once again got violent, Palkia decided that she wasn't putting up with it and tried a dimensional shift as Dialga used that time roar thing, next thing we knew Palkia was gone" Giratina said

Arceus began to grow impatient "That still doesn't answer my question"

"I'm getting to that!" Giratina snapped "Anyway, after about four hours Palkia reappeared in my reverse world looking like she had just seen a ghost. It turns out though that when Dialga used that attack it transported her to what can only be described as a different world in a different universe...a world inhabited by humans"

"Humans? But they are only just appearing on the planet" Arceus said

"In our universe yes, but in the one Palkia visited they had been around for a very long time, oh and guess what" Giratina said

"what?" Arceus asked

"On their planet Pokemon are a completely fictional idea" Giratina said while chuckling to herself

"Wait so, we are just a figment of their imagination?" Arceus said in a confused voice

Giratina smiled "Yes, and from what I have heard they can watch our future on something called a television"

Arceus looked deep in thought for a few seconds "Do you suppose...no that won't work"

"What?" Giratina asked

Arceus looked slightly nervous "Well...we could um...borrow somebody from that universe to watch over the humans here as they develop and make sure other Pokemon accept them, you know, because they have seen our future perhaps they can help us make it right"

Giratina had a unsure look on her face but it was soon replaced with a cheeky smile "That's so crazy that it just might work" she said "But..how are you going to do it?" she asked

Arceus thought for a moment "Well I'll need a bit of help from Palkia but other than that I'll be fine, go back to the hall and I'll meet you there" he said

Giratina started to walk out of the room before turning around and looking at Arceus "Make a good choice, and good luck Arcy" she said before heading to the hall of origin.

Arceus continued to think for a while before a confused look plastered itself on his face "Did she just call me Arcy?" He shook of his confusion and a wide smile found its way across his face as he thought to himself "This might not be so bad after all"

Meanwhile in a universe completely void of living Pokemon two friends were ironically having a Pokemon battle on their DS's. Both these friends had largely different appearances and personalities.

Will Mason, he was 17, around 5.8 feet tall with short dark brown hair, dark green eyes and was lightly muscled. Will was the most mature of the two, had strong views on some things, was spiritual and was reasonably active but did enjoy being lazy, playing video games and watching Pokemon.

Seren Cole was also 17 and just about the same height as Will. He had long shoulder length jet black hair with red stripes (Seriously they have been there for years) and was slightly overweight.

Seren enjoyed drawing manga, watching animé and playing video games he did however get some exercise while trying to spar with Will.

Our two unwitting heroes had just finished of a battling session while sat on Serens couch, which had resulted in two wins for each of them.

"Well my friend, its been fun but I think I'll head off home now" Will said in a deep, British accent

Seren smiled "Ok man, see you tomorrow yea?" he said in a medium pitch voice with the same accent

"Yea sure thing..." Will was cut of as an intensely glowing light began to form around the room that they were sat in. Seren was completely speechless while Will managed to mutter "What the?..." before both of the friends passed out. After a very long amount of time passed Seren and Will both appeared in a blinding flash of light leaving them both in the hall of origin in front of a very surprised group of legendary's. The hall looked surprisingly nice considering it was essentially a giant cave, with patterns of different colours on the ceiling and walls along with many large pillars.

"See, I told you it would work" a very smug looking Palkia said whilst sticking her tongue out a Dialga who simply remained silent.

"Don't get cocky" Arceus said "We need to make sure they're ok first"

Giratina walked up to the sleeping humans and observed them closely "Well, their still breathing so we can at least be thankful for that" she said with a happy smile

Palkia shot Giratina a death glare "what do you mean by that" she snapped

"I'm just saying you could have been more careful" Giratina said with a cheeky smile

Will slowly started to wake up whilst lying on the stone floor.

Will was the first to say something "Urrgh...what the hell...Seren did you put something in my drink or.." Will stopped talking as soon as he saw his hands, they looked different than before, slightly 2D for lack of a better term. "Seren a swear to god..." was the only thing Will could say before he got up a was met with Giratina's face directly in front of his own. It took about five minutes for Will to finally say something.

"Um...hi" Will said in a highly worried voice

Giratina smiled "Hello, my name's Giratina" she said in a cheery voice

"I know, that's why I'm so freaked out right now" Will said with a slight chuckle before adding "wait...is this a dream"

"Far from it child" a loud voice boomed from behind Giratina as she moved out of the way to reveal Arceus, Palkia and Dialga all stood next to each other.

"Ok, seriously this is ridiculous" Will said with a look of awe on his face

"What's ridiculous?" said a sleepy voice from behind Will

"See for yourself" Will said, still in shock from the whole situation

"WHAT THE FUCK" and a thud were the only things that could be heard as Will turned round to see Seren unconscious on the cold stone floor of the hall.

"Is he going to be ok" said a now slightly concerned Arceus

"He'll be fine, maybe its for the best, less questions this way" Will said now slightly calmer

Will looked around for a few moments before speaking "So...your...Pokemon" he said in a awkward voice

"Yes, and we need your help" Arceus said in a calming voice

"What, how could YOU need our help?, your practically a god" Will said

"True, but I have an entire universe to watch over, contrary to popular belief I can't be everywhere at once" Arceus said in a cheeky tone of voice

"Heh I guess not, but that still doesn't explain why you need me and Seren" Will said

Arceus took a breath knowing that it would be a long explanation "Well humans are just starting to appear on this planet and I'm not sure if they will be accepted by Pokemon...a while back Palkia accidentally stumbled into your universe and saw your world and that you can see our future on something called a...television?"

Will simply nodded with a confused face to confirm Arceus's question and allow him to continue.

Arceus continued "I heard about this and thought that maybe...maybe we could bring some humans who know what might happen in our future, so that they can help things go right and watch over the humans as they grow and develop"

There was a prolonged silence before Will finally said something "You want me and Seren to watch over this planets humans? Surely there are others better suited for a job like this" he said

Arceus shook his head "No, there are not, you two not only have a good knowledge of what might happen in our future, but you are also kind of heart. Seren's kindness may be better hidden but it is there none the less"

Will sat down and started to meditate "Umm...what are you doing?" Giratina asked

Will opened one eye and looked at Giratina before quickly closing it again "I'm thinking" he said in a now calm voice "Give me a minute"

All the legendary's nodded in approval whilst Will was sat on the stone floor. About a hour passed before Will finally came out of meditation only to see Seren casually chatting with Arceus.

Seren turned round to look at his friend "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living" he said with a slight chuckle

"Well you've obviously recovered" Will said whilst walking up to Seren and Arceus

"Yea, I'm all calm, now that Arceus has explained everything" Seren said

Arceus looked at Will with a slightly sad look on his face "Will, I just wanted to apologise for snatching you and Seren from your own universe, it was rude and inconsiderate of me, you don't have to stay if you don't want to" He said whilst looking at the floor.

Will smiled "Hey don't worry about it, in my opinion you did us a favour, that place was on the way out anyway" He said before adding "Oh by the way, I accept" he said whilst grinning

"So do I" Seren said

Arceus's quickly looked at the two humans stood in front of him in disbelief over their sudden decision "Really? What about your past life?" he asked

Seren shrugged "That life was boring, it time for some adventure" he said

"But one thing" Will said "What about ageing?"

Arceus looked confused "Ageing?" he said

"Watching over the humans here will take a very, VERY long time" Will said

"Hmmmm, I see...step forward" Arceus said

Seren and Will both stepped forward only to have Arceus hit them with a blast of light which sent them both flying into a far of wall. Will and Seren both leaned up and started to cough

"Wow...that really hurt" Will said whilst glaring at Arceus "that better have been worth it" he quickly added

"Well considering neither of you will age and you can understand other Pokemon now I would say it was" Arceus said with a giant grin on his face as he walked up to them.

Seren and Will both looked at each other with looks of pure excitement and unparalleled disbelief.

Seren looked at Arceus with his mouth hanging open "Seriously?" was all he could say

Arceus grinned "Yes" he said

"Well...I...how? Will asked in confusion

Arceus smirked "Well like you said, I'm a god" he said slightly laughing at their the look on their faces.

Will kept the confused look on his face as he said "Wait, if we can understand other Pokemon now how could we understand you and Giratina?"

"All legendary's can talk, but only to those they trust" Arceus said

Will bowed a little before saying "Thank you for trusting us"

Arceus returned the gesture with a bow of the head "Its not a problem" he said before speaking again "So...ready to go?" he asked

"what, already?" Seren asked with a confused voice

"Don't we have to train of something?" Will asked in an equally confused voice

"If I had chosen anyone else I would have said yes, but judging from your sparring sessions it looks like you can take care of yourselves" Arceus said with a smile

"Well Seren, I suppose if your ready" Will said whilst looking at his friend

Seren simply nodded saying "You know it"

Arceus walked with the two friends to the end of the vast cave system which opened into an enormous ancient city. The three walked towards a seemingly normal wall where an enormous door opened before them revealing a luscious landscape of green forest and a bright blue sky both bustling with life.

"Beautiful" Will said quietly before he and a wide eyed Seren walked out and turned to look at Arceus

"Will we ever see you again?" Seren asked

Arceus smiled "Oh I'm sure we will be seeing each other very regularly" he said

"I'm looking forward to it" Will said whilst bowing his head one last time as the giant stone doors of the cliff face slowly closed finally blocking Arceus from sight. Seren and Will both stood still for a while, staring at the new world that lay before them.

Seren looked at Will with a smile "So...what do we do now?" he asked

Will turned to Seren with a slight smile "Now...now we get to work" He said as the two friends walked town towards the incredible forest...and a fantastic new adventure.

**Well that's the first chapter out of the way. I apologise if its bad but I'm not that good with first chapters.**

**There will most certainly be more to come, the second chapter will be coming soon but I'm not overly sure how soon, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Give this a quick review if you want and stay safe out there **


	2. The eternity gym

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 2: The eternity gym**

**A big what's up the the few people who actually read this. As you may have guessed this is the second chapter but it is based quite a bit in the future, after Will and Seren have done their duty. ~ indicates first person perspective. I do not own any characters from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's**

~Eleven thousand years, it has been eleven thousand years since me and my friend Seren were ripped from our world and placed on this planet with the job of watching over and helping the humans of this world, and I wouldn't change a second of it. Through the years we have done quite a few things to help the progress of our species, things like convincing the Conkeldurr to teach humans how to make concrete and slowly but surely making other Pokemon see that not all humans are bad and can help each other grow and prosper. We've even become great friends with quite a few of the legendary's, seriously you should have seen Lugia's last birthday party, she was so drunk and Arceus wasn't much better. But as interesting and adventure filled as our job was it did have incredible downsides, Myself and Seren have been caught in the middle huge wars over regions, religion and political views which have led to us nearly getting killed on multiple occasions as well as giving us many scars both physical and mental, and here I was thinking our worlds were so different. In the end, when our job was done about four thousand years ago, myself and Seren went into hiding, trust me when I say having multiple criminal gangs and remnants of ancient civilizations after you to try and harness your immortality or simply kill you isn't fun. To get away from it all we started a gym, a gym that has become quite the legend around this planet, a gym that can only be found by a Pokemon champion, a gym with a single badge only to be given to the most deserving trainer, a gym that is said to be the ultimate test for any trainer even if they are champion, The eternity gym. I personally have no idea why they think that It's impossible to beat Seren and me, I mean sure we have beaten a few thousand of the past champions but still. Seren isn't two happy about waiting around for the right trainer to come along, it has been a good twenty four years since our last challenger, but he's certainly matured and has learned to take things more seriously and in doing so has learned that neither of us are leaving the gym until we give this badge to somebody, but he doesn't know that I already have a trainer in mind.~

At Mt Coronet, highest mountain in the Sinnoh region the loud roar of a heavy duty engine could be heard, the engine in question was coming from a 4x4 which was making its way towards a high Point of the mountain. Driving the Jeep was Cynthia, the Sinnoh champion and one of the most powerful trainers in the world, and riding next to her was none other than Ash Ketchum at the age of sixteen (that's right, he ages) and as always his trusty friend Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Ash had heard rumours of the fabled gym of the eternals and knew that in order to become a champion he had to try and obtain the badge that was there.

"Hey Cynthia what can you tell me about this gym?" Ash shouted over the sound of the engine

"Not much, once they beat you your sworn to secrecy" Cynthia shouted over her shoulder "But they do give you a choice for them to take it easy on you" she quickly added

"Ha are you crazy, I don't want them to hold back" Ash shouted while striking a hero pose

Cynthia sighed "You'll regret it" She said as the engine died down before stopping all together "We're here" she said

Ash looked around with a confused face as all he could see were a few crumbled pillars leading to a cliff face covered in strange runes.

"Um...Cynthia are you sure this is the right place?" Ash said as he jumped out of the Jeep and looked around

"Yes I'm sure" Cynthia said whilst walking up to the massive cliff face and taking out a strange looking dagger from her clothing.

"Pika pika" Pikachu shouted as Cynthia brought the dagger to her hand.

"Cynthia what are you doing" Ash said in a startled voice as Cynthia cut her hand with the dagger

"You'll see" she said with a large smile as she placed her hand on one of the lower runes. The rune seemed to drain the spilled blood from her hand as it, along with all the other runes began to glow a neon blue and the whole mountain seemed to shake. Ash and Pikachu stared in awe as the cliff face before them began to slowly open revealing an enormous dark tunnel with flaming torches lining the walls.

Ash's shock soon turned to concern as he looked to Cynthia "Is your hand going to be ok?" he asked

Cynthia had a massive grin on her face as she turned round showing Ash her completely healed hand

"How the hell did that happen?" Ash shouted as Pikachu inspected her hand

"Don't worry about that" She said with a smile "Just get in there and show them what your made of"

Ash nodded and started to walk into the tunnel "Good luck!" Cynthia shouted

Ash turned round with a smirk on his face "I don't need luck" he said confidently as Pikachu face palmed.

Cynthia had a unimpressed look on her face as she watched Ash walked away "I'm sorry Ash...but your persistent ignorance won't help you this time" she thought walking back to the Jeep as the giant doors closed behind her.

Ash slowly walked through the dimly lit tunnel with a nervous look on his face which was shared by Pikachu. After what felt like a half hour Ash could finally see a speck of light at the end of the tunnel "Urrgh...Finally" he said as he slowly walked towards the light.

As the unsuspecting trainer made his way toward the gym Will was calmly walking through a peaceful forest taking in the sights, sounds and smells that took place all around him. Will and Serens physical appearences had changed quite a bit, the changes being that they were both now rather heavily muscled from the thousands of years of training. Will was just sitting down in a clearing to meditate in what appeared to be an old robe when a tiny male Aerodactyl landed on a branch next to him.

"Excuse me uncle Will, someone is coming through the cave" the Aerodactyl said in a exited voice

"A young boy with a Pikachu?" he asked in a curious voice

The Aerodactyl looked confused "Yes, how did you know?" he asked

Will smiled "I have my ways" he said before asking "Can you please go and find Seren and tell him to meet me near the entrance?"

"yep" the Aerodactyl said before flying off

Will smiled to himself "Looks like Cynthia kept her promise" he said as he walked in the direction of the gym entrance.

Seren was on the far side of the gym wearing basic jeans and a shirt, trying to sleep under a large tree in the mid day sun, he had just started to drift of when he felt something land on his chest.

"UNCLE SEREN" the Aerodactyl shouted whilst nuzzling Serens neck.

"aha stop it that tickles" Seren shouted, gently throwing the baby Aerodactyl of himself and sitting up.

"Is there a reason you stopped me sleeping" he said in a fake angry voice

"Yes actually, there is someone coming to the gym" the Aerodactyl said in a happy voice

Seren went wide eyed at this information and started running towards the entrance of the gym where Will was waiting.

"Sleeping again?" Will said smiling

"Its not like I can do much else" Seren retorted "Anyway why did you send for me, half the time I don't even get involved in gym battles so what's so important about this one?" he asked

"You'll see" Will said whilst pointing to the entrance as Seren watched intently

Ash could now clearly see then end of the tunnel as he started to jog towards it with Pikachu running alongside. When Ash and Pikachu exited the tunnel of they could do was gasp in shock and awe with the view that they were greeted with. The gym itself was a giant landscape of forest, fields and snow tipped mountains as far as the eye could see. The sky was enough to nearly make Ash and Pikachu faint in shock, with clearly visible planets and stars lining the purple and blue sky.

"How in the hell..." Ash trailed of as he laid eyes on a wide eyed Seren and and standing next to him was Will laughing quietly at Serens reaction.

Will finally stopped laughing and looked over to Ash "Greetings Mr Ketchum and welcome to the eternity gym"

Ash was still in slight shock from what he had seen "How is this possible, and how do you know my name?" he asked while moving closer to the two gym leaders.

Will smiled "All in good time my friend, now the important question, do you wish for me to hold back?" he asked

Ash smirked "Are you crazy, you go all out and I bet I'll still beat you" Ash said in a confident voice while striking a pose

"How much?" Will asked

"3000 Pokedollers" Ash said

Will laughed "Very well, I'll be back in a moment" he said as he took a mobile (cell phone) out of the back of his robe and walked into the forest talking into the device.

Seren continued to look at Ash with a bewildered expression, Ash noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"So...how long have you and Will been gym leaders?" he asked

"longer than you could imagine" Seren replied in a sleepy voice

"But...you both look, like seventeen, how is that possible?" Ash asked while Pikachu tilted his head in a confused way.

"Like Will said, all in good time" Seren said as Will walked back out from the forest

"Hey, where did you go?" Ash asked

"I just went to call in a few favours" Will said winking a Seren who simply responded with a chuckle "So Ash, ready for our battle?" he added

"hell yea, I'm so psyched" Ash said with Pikachu shouting "FUCK YEA" causing Will to laugh

"Your Pikachu has quite a foul mouth" Will said

Ash looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked

"Don't worry" Seren said "I'll ref the battle" he added before walking toward a battlefield that seemed like it was naturally created. Will and Ash both walked to their respective sides of the field, Will on the far side from the entrance and Ash on the side nearest to it. Seren took up position on the far left of the field. "This is an official three on three gym battle between gym leader Will and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, BEGIN"

"You have the first move" Will said

"Ok, I choose you, Bayleaf" Ash shouted as a pokeball flew from his hand and erupted in a flash of white light to reveal Bayleaf standing on the field in a battle pose.

"Let's do this" she shouted

Will smiled and stamped on the ground, as he did a strange pokeball made of rock with some sort of red gem in the centre shot out from the ground and landed in Will's hand. Will looked at Ash with a slightly evil smile before shouting "Groudon, I'm calling in a favour" as the ball in his hand literally exploded into a cloud of dust and smoke. When the dust and smoke finally cleared Ash's eyes went wide in what can only be described as horror when he saw the giant form of the enormous Pokemon looming over Bayleaf and himself. Ash looked over to a smirking Will in disbelief.

"So Ash, where's all that confidence gone?" Will asked in a mocking tone. Ash scowled at Will upon hearing this remark.

"I'll show you where, Bayleaf use razor leaf" he shouted "leaf!" Ash heard Bayleaf say as a barrage of razor sharp leaves shot from her leaf and struck Groudon. Rather large cuts started to bleed all over his body as he winced from the pain.

"What's the matter Groudon" Will said "Getting soft at your old age" he laughed

Groudon snarled "I'll show you soft" he shouted with a gruff voice while using a devastating bite attack. Unlike the games, here size most definitely matters. Bayleaf attempted to dodge the attack but was caught head on in Groudon's huge jaws inflicting massive bleeding teeth marks on her legs and body causing her to shout in pain before passing out on the floor.

"Bayleaf is unable to battle, Groudon is the winner" Seren shouted whilst throwing his arm to the left side of the field

"Bayleaf!" Ash shouted whilst running to her and stroking her head "You did great Bayleaf, take a rest" he said before returning Bayleaf to her ball, as he did Will heard her mutter "Love you Ash" which he knew would be a good thing to talk about at some point.

"Thanks Groudon" Will said giving Groudon a bow of the head

Groudon gave Will a toothy smile while pointing a massive claw at him "Just to be clear, this is the last time I'm doing that" he said

"Not to worry my friend, you can leave now If you wish" Will said with a friendly voice

"Actually...I think I'll stay, I want to see who else you've called favours from after all..and a change of scenery is nice every once in a while" Groudon said

"Ok...make yourself at home" Will said before turning to face Ash "You want to stop?" he shouted

Ash could have sworn that he was talking to the Groudon a moment ago, and how did he have a Groudon in the first place, but he decided that he would save questions for later. "Yea I'm fine, not like I'm going to back out of a battle I know I can win" he said confidently

"As arrogant as I expected" Will said quietly to himself as he watched Ash take another pokeball of his belt

"I can tell your going to use a powerful Pokemon Will, so I'll do the same" Ash said before shouting "GO CHARIZARD" and throwing his pokeball onto the field from which Charizard emerged, roaring loudly and spewing flames.

"Hmmm, this will be interesting" Will said as he looked at the floor, a dark purple portal opened on the ground and Giratina floated gracefully from the portal and onto the ground. Ash's face was, yet again a sight to behold. Ash quickly regained his composure "Charizard use flamethrower" he ordered. Charizard took to the sky and unleashed a huge stream of fire hitting Giratina directly in the face causing her to cry out in pain.

"Giratina are you ok?" Will asked after the flames cleared

"I'm...I'm fine" Giratina said while panting and observing a scorch mark on her left cheek before smirking and quietly saying "my turn". Charizard and Ash's eyes went wide as Giratina charged up a incredibly powerful Will-O-Wisp and fired it directly at Charizard. Charizard was completely engulfed by the mystical blue flames. when the flames died down Charizard had fainted much to everyone's surprise, even Giratina's "Oh my...I had no idea it would be that powerful, I'm very sorry"

"Giratina apologises" Will shouted to Ash as he returned Charizard to his ball

"Great job Charizard, you deserve a good rest" Ash said before tuning to Giratina "Don't worry about it" he said with a smile.

Giratina walked over to where Groudon was silently stood and watched eagerly awaiting the final fight of the match.

Ash looked at Pikachu who was perched nervously on his shoulder "You want to go through with this buddy?" he asked

Pikachu nodded and ran out onto the field.

"Ah, the legendary Pikachu" Will said as he took out a almost crystalline pokeball and threw it towards the field. The pokeball burst open in a flash of bright blue light as Will shouted "Latias, come on out". When the light subsided Latias was floating a short distance of the floor. "You ok for a battle Latias?" Zak asked

"Sure thing Will" Latias said with smile

"Good" Will said before coming to his senses as Pikachu charged towards Latias in a volt tackle hitting her head on causing her to scream in pain as the electric charges hit her body and smoke covered the arena.

"Latias!" Will shouted in alarm

As the smoke cleared Will and ash could see the two Pokemon panting and both with minor injuries. "Pikachu quick use thunder" Ash shouted

"Latias counter it with magma claw" Will shouted

"With what?" Ash said as Pikachu charged up thunder. Latias's claws lengthened and started to glow red as lava formed around them. Pikachu released his thunder attack as Latias charged at him, her searing claws cutting through the electrical charges but still taking damage and striking Pikachu causing an gigantic explosion of fire, electricity and smoke that engulfed the entire arena. When the heat and smoke subsided the two Pokemon could both be seen panting heavily with cuts, grazes and in Pikachu's case, burns. Both the Pokemon stared each other down for a moment before the two of them finally collapsed from exhaustion and damage onto the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, but due to lack of usable Pokemon the victor is gym leader Will" Seren shouted while pointing to the left. Giratina and Groudon both cheered but it sounded more like a pair of thunderous roars. Ash walked into the centre of the arena and held a now awake Pikachu in his arms.

"Don't worry buddy, you did your best" Ash said to Pikachu

"I'm still fucking pissed that they won" Will heard Pikachu say

Will walked over to a waking Latias and gave her a big hug "You did fantastic" he said causing Latias to blush

"Thanks" she said shyly "I'm going to get cleaned up" she quickly added before flying of to a large lake with Giratina following and Groudon walking into the forest, probably finding a place to sleep.

Will and Ash both walked into the centre of the battlefield and respectively shook hands "You did well, its been a very long time since someone has been able to attack, let alone knock out a Pokemon" Will said with a smile

Ash let out a forced smile "Maybe, but I still didn't get the badge" he said in a slightly sad voice

Will had a small grin on his face "That's what you think" think he said. Will extended his arm and uncurled his hand to reveal the eternity badge. The badge was unlike any other that Ash had seen, It was in the shape of a surprisingly detailed Rayquaza eating its own tail, with the green areas made of emerald, the red areas made of ruby, the black areas made of what looked like black diamond, and the gold areas made from..well..gold.

"I...Why?" was all Ash said as he accepted the badge

"Many trainers have come and gone over the years, but very few have treated their Pokemon with such kindness after a loss. You respect your Pokemon for what they are, not what you think they should be and I think many other trainers could learn a lot from you" Will said with a smile

Ash's face was completely covered in a massive grin as Seren walked over to see the badge in Ash's hands

"I bloody knew it, I knew you would give it to Ash" he shouted

Ash looked frustrated "Ok that's it I want answers, how do you know who I am and how can you possibly have legendary's" he shouted

Will and Seren looked at each other and sighed as they motioned for Ash to follow them into the forest. When they came to a stop Will and Seren sat on a patch of grass.

"Please, sit" Will said

Ash sat on the grass so that he was across from them. Will and Seren then both explained everything, where they were from, why they were there, why they didn't age, why they could understand Pokemon, why the legendary's battled for them and how they both knew Ash's name. Ash and Pikachu's faces were both a Picture of shock and curiosity. After about ten minutes of silence Ash finally spoke.

"So...now that you have given the badge to me, what are you going to do?" he asked

"You know I never really thought about that, and I know for fact that Seren hasn't" Will said pointing at a now sleeping Seren. "I think we'll travel, explore, maybe battle a gym leader or two, its been a good few thousand years since we have left the gym and it will be interesting to see what passes for a gym leader these days" he added

"Speaking of your gym, how is it like this anyway" Ash asked pointing at the sky

"You can thank Palkia for that, this is a completely separate dimension, the gateway to it being the cliff you walked through" Will said

"Ah, that explains why it took so long" Ash said

Will chuckled "yes Palkia did that on purpose to get back at me for throwing a piece of cake at her one time" he said

Ash wondered what could have possibly involved cake and Palkia but he decided it was better not to ask. Will got up and slapped Seren round the back of the head.

"OW...what the hell was that for" he shouted

"We're leaving" Will said

"Oh my fucking god, finally" Seren shouted excitedly as he got up and ran into the forest shouting back "I'll meet you at the cave"

"What was that about" Ash asked with a confused face

Will lightly chuckled to himself "Seren has wanted to leave for quite a while, I had a feeling he would react like that" he said

"Hey, since your going to travel now perhaps you could come with me for a bit" Ash said

"I was going to ask if we could anyway, its been a long time since we have left the gym so anything could have changed, where are you going anyway?" Will asked

"Well I promised Cynthia that I would meet her in Oreburgh City so that I could tell her how our battle went, so I guess I'll be heading there" Ash said

"Ha, I guess she'll be in for a surprise" Will said with a laugh "I'll meet you at the exit" he added as he walked into the forest

"Wait, where are you going?" Ash shouted

Will turned round with an exited look on his face "To get the old team back together" he said before disappearing into the intense greenery of the forest.

Seren was running through the forest at a speed that would make a Ponyta envious, running past trees and passing pokemon. Seren finally stopped in front of a medium sized, and surprisingly luxurious looking wooden cabin. Seren practically smashed down the door as he ran inside grabbing some belongings, included in these were five pokeballs "Its a good job I recalled these guys earlier" he thought to himself. Seren gathered a few smaller items like potions and other useful things and put them in a small backpack then changed his clothes. Seren now wore a black shirt with black jeans and a red cape that covered some of his chest and his mouth (Think Vincent from Final Fantasy) he was also brandishing an enormous sword on his back that could easily cleave the head off a Rhyperior (search Buster sword), but in the press of a button it shrunk to the size of a standard short sword. Seren then walked over to a door with multiple locks on it and opened it, behind it was a searing hot room filled with hot coals and what looked like small streams of lava. In the centre of all these objects was a curious looking egg. The egg was a medium shade of red with what looked like roots lining the bottom of it. Seren lightly scooped the egg into his arms, left the cabin and walked in the direction of the exit, stopping only once to say goodbye to the baby Aerodactyle from earlier.

Will was walking calmly through the beautiful forest yet again, taking his time knowing that he may not be coming back for a while. When Will finally left the confines of the forest he was met with a vast lake filled with Pokemon such as Milotics and the odd Lapras , but one Pokemon in particular caught his eye, a Gyarados. This Gyarados was special, its colours were vastly different than that of a normal one, the areas that would usually be blue were a glistening silver colour while the areas that would usually be grey or beige were a shiny black, his eyes were also a stunning emerald colour. It was not the colours that made this Gyarados stand out however, it was his personality. This Gyarados would avoid serious conflict whenever possible, he was also very kind hearted towards everyone and is rather childish, this was due to him evolving over three strait days. ~While it is nice that he is different for other Gyarados, having him evolve over three days made it a nightmare to try and sleep, we had to cover him with sheets to stop the glow keeping our group up. And don't let his dislike of violence fool you, he is easily one of, if not the most powerful member of the team.~

"Luceat!" (pronounced luch-a-at) Will shouted in a happy voice

The Gyarados turned round to look at Will "DADDY!" he shouted flying through the water at breakneck speed and tackling Will to the ground while nuzzling his face. Will has had Luceat since he was an egg so he sees him as his father, which Will didn't complain about since he enjoyed the feeling of having a child, albeit a very large, silver, snakelike one.

"Ha ha its good to see you to son" Will laughed as Luceat stopped nuzzling him

"Did you need something daddy" Luceat said in a childish voice whilst smiling wildly...or as much a Gyarados can smile anyway.

"Actually yes I did, you remember back in the old days when we would all travel together stopping bad people?" Will asked

"Yes of course, they were so much fun" Luceat shouted

~The best thing about being ageless is that your Pokemon are ageless as well, that's why we refer to the past as the old days, like a grumpy old man would, except without the grumpy.~

"Well, how would you like to do that again?" Will asked

Luceat's eyes lit up with joy upon hearing this "Really? I'd love to" he said with lightning speed as he danced around

"Don't get to exited, you need to go and find Willow and Luna" Will said

Luceat's face showed a hint of annoyance "Ohhhhh, why do I have to find those two?" he whined, again in a childish voice

Will smiled "Because I'll be finding the others, now go on" he said

Luceat groaned as he slithered away towards the mountains. Will laughed lightly to himself as he walked into the forest, knowing too well where his next friend would be. Will walked for at least ten minutes before he came upon a field filled with flowers of different shapes, sizes and smells, he smiled and inhaled deeply to make the most of the fantastic smell emanating all around him. Will heard some rustling behind him and was about to turn round before being tackled to the ground yet again. Will looked up in a daze to see the laughing face of a Meganium, this Meganium was different however. The Meganium had remained the same size as a Bayleaf upon evolving and instead of growing the two insect like antenna on her head she had grown an additional petal which had the same positioning as her leaf would have had.

~ah yes, Flora. I got lucky to have her travel with us at all after how I found her. It was about six thousand years ago, I was walking through the woods somewhere in Johto when I heard a loud blood curdling scream. I knew that a scream like that was never a good sign and rushed to see what it came from, what I saw just shocked me. There lying on the ground unconscious and bloodied was the soon to be named Flora as a Chikorita surrounded by three completely psychotic looking Primape that from what I could understand had attacked her for eating some of their berry's. I managed to jump in just before another strike was hit, severing one of the Primape's arms and slashing it in the chest with a sword I had on me at the time, killing it in the process. After fighting of the other two Primape for about ten minutes they ran of leaving me to tend to the Chikorita. She was so near death it was beyond belief (You could say it was beyond "Bayleaf"...oh god that was bad) but thanks to some help from a certain god she survived, and has been a great friend ever since.~

"WILL!" the Meganium screamed in happiness as she nuzzled his arm

"Hi Flora" Will said "Its been what...a day?" he added jokingly

Flora pouted "Its not my fault I like seeing you" she said as the two of them stood up

"I know, but next time a simple hug will suffice" Will said chuckling

"Fine" Flora said in an annoyed voice "I'm assuming you didn't come to talk since we would already be" she said

"Yes, how would you feel like travelling again...all of us?" Will asked

"What, like in the old days?...sure" Flora said

"Great" said Will

"But what about my flowers, I cant just leave them" Flora said in a worried voice

"Not to worry, I'll ask Celebi to take care of them" Will said with a smile

"Oh...ok, I guess I see you at the cave then" Flora said whilst walking away

Will nodded and started walking again "Two down two to go" he thought to himself as he walked through the seemingly endless forest. After a considerable amount of time Will found who he was looking for. Latias could be seen sunbathing on a small pocket of grass in between some trees, she looked up to see Will walking towards her with a smile on his face.

~Latias had travelled with me back in the old days after I visited Alto Mare to get away from it all after a...incident. Rayquaza told me to get to know her and Latios because he thought I would like them, which I did. We all became good friends, so good in fact that Latias didn't want me to leave. After a very VERY long chat with her brother and with Shaymin she was allowed to leave and come travelling, her brother is very protective. Shaymin is now guarding the soul dew in Latias's place and from what I have heard from Mew her and Latios are both in a stable relationship so everyone's a winner.~

"Hi Will" she said getting up and hugging him

"Hi Latias, all better after that battle" he asked

"Much" She said

"That's good, now the reason I came looking for you is"

"Is that you want me to come travelling with you again" she quickly interrupted with a smug look on her face

"Well...yes, how did you know?" Will asked in a confused voice

"word travels fast in the forest, you don't honestly think you can do anything without one of us finding out" she said cheekily

"Looks like I'll just have to be quiet from now on" he said with a light laugh before saying "So...do you want to?"

Latias smiled and her large amber eyes glinted "Of course I do" she said happily

"Brilliant" Will said "Who knows, maybe we will go back to Alto Mare to see your brother and Shaymin"

"That would be great I haven't seen him in ages, he kind of blames you for that you know" She said

"Well I'll prepare myself for anything that he does then" Will said with a laugh

"You better" Latias shouted from a distance as she flew of to meet the others at the cave

"One more to go" Will thought as he confidently walked towards a large snow capped mountain knowing that the next person he asked would never say no. Will got to the base of the mountain and walked up a narrow path for about forty five minutes before he asked a Pigeot to fly him to the highest point of the mountain. This was easily Will's favourite area of the gym, with a beautiful view of the sky and the whole forest it was the perfect place to relax or meditate. Will looked around the lightly snowed area until he laid eyes on the Pokemon he had been searching for, a meditating Lucario.

~Lucario, my oldest Pokemon friend. I do have Seren to thank for meeting Lucario in some way. About ten years after we started our little adventure myself and Seren were sparring with each other, little did we know that Lucario, who was a Riolu at the time was watching us through the bushes. After me and Seren had finished our session he approached us and asked to battle me. I agreed and we began sparring with each other, all I'm going to say is never judge something on its size, that little Riolu packed a hell of a punch. After about twenty minutes of exchanging blows I finally brought a uppercut to the jaw which sent him flying into a tree knocking him out. One of the toughest damn fights of my life, but I won, eventually. After he had recovered he asked to travel with us so that he could become stronger, naturally I said yes and from then on he stayed with us. Me and him gradually became very good friends, saving each other on multiple occasions and helping each other whenever possible. After he evolved sparring go much, MUCH tougher, I've taken an accidental spike to the chest on quite a few occasions. Lucario never seemed to want a name, when I asked him why he said that he hadn't decided on one yet, and that was eleven thousand years ago.~

"Lucario" Will said

Lucario opened his eyes slowly and stood up "Will, its good to see you" Lucario said giving his friend a brotherly hug. Lucario, unlike most Pokemon had learned to talk using human speech which was very useful at times.

"Its good to see you to my friend" Will said

"Are you here to spar, or is there something else on your mind?" Lucario asked

"Well...I was going to start travelling again like the old days, you know stopping criminals, testing gym leaders and the like, I was just wandering if you wanted to come along or if you wanted to stay" Will said

Lucario smiled and placed his paw on Will's shoulder "Will, your like a brother to me...how could I possibly say no" he said

Will smiled "that means a great deal to me my friend. If there is anything you want to take then you should grab it now otherwise I'll meet you at the entrance" he said

Lucario nodded and made his way down the mountain into the forest at a speedy pace. Will followed slowly and walked towards a different area of the gym, he walked through the foliage of the trees for about ten minutes before finding a huge tree which was in the very centre of the gym. Will climbed up a rope ladder that was on the side of the tree and began to climb. This tree was like something from another world, its branches were as thick as a 4x4 and the trunk was around the height of a sixty story building. Will reached the area he was climbing to faster than he thought he would, mostly thanks to the same Pigeot from before. The area Will had ended up on was less of a tree, more of a huge eight story tree house (It's that big just in case a larger legendary visits). Will opened the door and inspected the insides of the building. It really looked like any ordinary household, except that everything was made of wood. Will quickly walked around the house grabbing various potions and berry's. He then walked up to a large wooden door that was reinforced with metal. Will unlocked the door with a large key which made a loud banging sound as it unlocked. Will slowly opened the door, behind it was an armoury. "I know we have lots of enemy's that could still be out there, better take some protection" Will said quietly to himself as he changed clothes. His new clothing was in much better condition than the last, he now wore a light yet very tough and durable silver plate armour with the same runes from the gym cliff face on his body, legs, arms and wrists, he was also wore a large dark green cloak/cape that covered his back and quite a bit of his body, "Never thought I would be wearing this again" he thought to himself. He then picked up two unusual looking and larger than average samurai swords and sheathed them on his back so that his cape was covering most of them. As Will walked towards the exit he stopped for a moment to look back at the place he had called home for so long, before shutting the door and proceeding to meet the others.

Seren was starting to lose his patience at the exit of the gym, Will's Pokemon were arriving but Will himself was still taking his sweet time "Can't we just leave without him?" he asked as a joke, Lucario shot Seren a glare that looked like he was going to rip his throat out, "I was joking" Seren quickly said before Will walked out from the trees.

"You took your damn time" Seren and Ash both said in a angry voices

"Hey you didn't have to go around the entire gym to find your team, speaking of which..." Will trailed of as Luceat came slithering up to the group followed by two arguing Pokemon, an Absol named Luna and a Ninetales named Willow.

~Willow and Luna, the argumentative members of the group. Willow is not what I would call a lucky Pokemon, you see Ninetales and Vulpix lead very strict lives in which any kind of defect is considered an abomination and are abandoned by the parents which is how I found her, Tired, hungry and cold. Willow is most certainly not an abomination, she simply has some physical differences that in my opinion make her great. Her fur, instead of the golden colour it should be is instead the maroon colour of a Vulpix, and her tails are longer than usual but are also tipped with a cream like colour. When she was a Vulpix she had the colours of a Ninetales so all I can guess is that there was some kind of colour reversal. Not only this but her flame attacks are blue, BLUE. Its a genuinely fantastic sight, imagine a flame wheel, fire blast or flamethrower but instead of that red/orange colour its a bright, vibrant blue.

Luna, unlike some of the other members of the team she doesn't have a massively noticeable abnormality. Aside from her fur bearing a slight silver colour and the sickle like appendage and her head being shorter than the average Absol's their isn't much to tell. Luna joined the team back in I guessing what would be this worlds equivalent of the medieval era, back when Absol's were killed on sight due to superstitious nonsense. Myself and Seren found Luna while traveling across some dirt roads, Luna was unconscious at the side of one with two large arrows in one of her back legs and a large slash, presumably from a sword on her side. She woke up after we had treated her and was naturally uncomfortable with us helping her but she warmed up to us as we helped her recover from the injuries. She ended up coming with us after she feared for her own life if another human were to see her, and I wasn't arguing with her one bit. She is rather stubborn but none the less a valuable member of the team.~

"So you two, what are you arguing about this time" Will asked

"Luna thinks Sitrus berries are nicer than Lum berries" Willow said loudly

"That's because they are" Luna said as they both started to growl at each other and take battle stances

Lucario rolled his eyes as Will shouted "Ok that's it, either you both stop arguing or you both go into the non custom pokeballs"

Willow and Luna groaned as they slowly lowered their battle stances

"That's better" Will said

"Wow, those are some strange looking pokemon" Ash said while Will's pokemon talked amongst each other

"Yea but don't let them hear you say that, you don't want to know what happened last time Luna heard me" Seren said with a worried look

Ash looked nervous "I'll keep that in mind" he said

Will turned round to look at his team "Ok, before we head out who wants to stay in their pokeball until we reach Oreburgh City?" he asked

Everyone raised a hand, paw or tail in Luceat's case, except for Latias and Lucario. Will returned the other members of the party to their pokeballs and turned to look at Latias "You might want to...you know" he said

Latias nodded and became cloaked in a veil of blinding blue light. When the light subsided a young woman was stood in Latias's place. She was a little bit shorter than Seren and Will, her hair was like that of Bianca from Pokemon heroes (If you haven't seen it then shame on you). She was wearing a red top and a medium length white skirt, she still had her amber coloured eyes. Latias looked at Will and smiled.

"There, all done" Latias said using telepathy (That's what highlighted sentences are)

"Good" Will said

"Who are you talking to" Ash asked

"Latias can't talk in her human form so she talks using telepathy" Will said

"Oh ok" Ash said

"Ok enough fucking talking lets get out of here" Seren shouted whilst running through the cave being careful not to drop the egg he was holding.

"Well, I guess were leaving then" Will said with a chuckle

Lucario smiled "It will be weird being away from this place" he said

"Well, I guess we'll get used to it over time" Latias said as they walked through the cave.

As they walked through the cave Will decided to ask Ash about what he heard earlier.

"So Ash" he said

"Yea?" Ash asked

"About that battle we had earlier"

"yea what about it?" Ash asked

"When you recalled your Bayleaf she said...something" Will said in a slightly nervous voice

Ash was curious "Really, what did she say?" he Asked

"Um...well she...she said I love you" Will said

"w-what?" Ash asked

"She said she loves you" Will said completely unable to hide the grin on his face, a grin that was also shared by Lucario, Latias and Pikachu

Ash was completely speechless, he had known that Bayleaf was really friendly towards him but never would have thought she felt that way about him. There was an awkward silence for the rest of the walk. When they reached the end of the tunnel they could see Seren resting on one of the walls.

"Don't worry I won't tell Seren" Will said with a smile

"Why not" Ash asked

"Because Seren can't keep a secret to save his life" Lucario said with a chuckle

"If you want I could talk to Bayleaf about it" Will said

Ash looked unsure for a second "Yea, that would help, thanks" he said

"Any time" Will said

Seren heard them talking and glared at them "Yet again you take your sweet time" he said

"We're sorry" Latias said in a sad voice

"don't worry I was joking" Seren said with a smile

"Well then, I guess were going to...Oreburgh city?" Will asked Ash

"That's right, It will take a day or two but we'll get their eventually" he said as he started to walk back the way he came with Will, Seren, Lucario and Latias in tow.

Will stopped for a second as the others walked ahead "Its just like how it started" he thought to himself smiling before running to catch up with the others.

**Zak: Wow, that was much longer than I expected**

**Seren: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Zak:...**

**Seren:...**

***GUNSHOT***

**Zak: Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it took me a while to upload, I have been distracted with important stuff (Pokemon Diamond). The next chapter will be ready in...well...I'm not overly sure, it might take a while as I'm getting ready for collage so I'm sorry if it takes to long for you :)**

**Did you like the Bayleaf pun? I bet you could say that it was rather Onix-spected. What, do you think my pun's need some Oddish-onal work on there Eggsecute-ion, If you hate me now I understand but I'm not going to Raichu an apology. But seriously if you hate me now I understand :)**

**Seren: That Ho-Oh me some money **

**Remember to review and stay safe out there**


	3. New yet familiar foes

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 3: New yet familiar foes **

**Greetings and bro-hoof everybody!**

**~ indicates the beginning and end of a first person perspective for Zak.**

**# indicated the beginning and end of a first person perspective for Seren**

**If you find those ^ annoying or confusing don't hesitate to say.**

**When you see Highlighted areas they indicate telepathy, aside from these little beginning and end bits. **

**I do not own any characters from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's **

It was the dead of night and freezing cold in the Sinnoh region, and walking through one of the many forests that surround Mt Coronet our friends walked blindly through the darkness all looking very tired. Ash was supposedly leading the group to a good camping spot, he said that 4 hours ago.

Will decided that Ash was to quiet "Ash?"

Ash flinched at hearing his name "Yea?" he said quietly

"Are you sure you are reading that map properly?" he asked

Ash shot a look over his shoulder "What Of course I am, why!" he quickly said

"Well...your holding it upside down" Will said pointing at the map in Ash's hands

"Oh well that's just fan-fucking-tastic" Seren said in a angry voice

Pikachu's temple started to pulse "I knew I shouldn't have let you use that fucking map" he said

Latias looked like she was about to rip someone's throat out "I'm cold...tired...and hungry, I swear if that doesn't change soon someone's going to get hurt" she said menacingly as she stared daggers at everyone.

"We need to find somewhere to camp...as soon as possible" Will said while keeping an eye on a very angry angry Latias

"I'll help with that" Seren said as he took a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air "Garuda, I need a hand" he said as the ball opened and out of it appeared a seemingly normal Flygon, except that this Flygon had deep blue eyes instead of the usual red.

"Need something Seren?" she asked

"Yes, can you try and find us somewhere to camp for the night...quickly?" Seren asked

"Of course" she said before taking of into the night sky

#Garuda is definatly one of my more...ahem..obedient Pokemon. She is probably the reason I am still alive today. You see about...five thousand years after our journey started Will had a complete mental breakdown after a mission with a mercenary group went horrifically wrong, you'll probably hear about that another time. Anyway Will went of to a recently built Alto Mare to try and find himself while I continued travelling. While I was traveling through some fucking god forsaken desert on the other side of the planet and out of any area that Arceus was watching I found out that when your in a sandstorm with no Pokemon that can help you, your more or less fucked. I thought I was going to die, I collapsed on...or more into the sand which completely cut my breathing making me pass out, I think Will called it asphyxiation or some shit like that. I don't know how much time had passed when I finally woke up, all I knew was that I was alive and that was good enough for me. When I looked around with blurry vision I could make out that I was in a cave of some sorts with a raging sandstorm outside, and an orange blob on the far side of the cave. After rubbing my eyes to clear my vision I could see what the orange blob was, it was a Trapinch. Turns out she was the one who started the sandstorm in the first place while trying to escape a larger Pokemon, but she was also the one who dragged me here. She said she was sorry, not that she had to, she couldn't have known that I was there. She was very surprised that I could understand her but soon we just started talking, telling each other about our lives, obviously my story was longer than hers but she seemed to be interested. After who knows how long of talking over the noise of the sand storm Garuda started to act strangely and ran to the back of the cave huddling into a ball muttering "It's coming". I knew this must have been what was chasing her earlier so I unsheathed my buster sword and prepared for the worse, expecting a massive challenge like a Hippowdon or maybe even a Steelix, I was very disappointed when a angry Geodude came into the cave. When I saw the Geodude I thought it must be a joke and something bigger was coming, but when it looked at Garuda and shouted "Dinner" I knew this was what was chasing her. I tell you one thing a Geodude may act all tough but when you introduce a sword that can slice through rock to its face...not so much. My sword cleaved the Geodude in half, I was expecting loads of blood but there was hardly any which was good because I would be pissed if I had to clean blood from my clothes again, if people see you they ask way to many questions. I guess you could say Garuda came with me the same reason Luna went with Will, protection. She evolved very quickly and is now one of my most reliable Pokemon as she is always there when I need her...and she actually does what I say.#

About ten minutes had passed and the group were slowly shifting as far from Latias as possible before she Lashed out at someone. Garuda finally came back to the group "there is a lake about twenty minutes away, it should make a good camping spot" she said

"Thanks Garuda, do you want to stay out?" Seren asked with a smile

"Sure, I prefer the night air anyway" she said before flying of to meet the group at the lake

"See Latias, now you don't have to attack any of us" Will said as everyone laughed

"Shut up" Latias scoffed as they continued walking

When they all finally reached the lake they could see Garuda doing loops and various other acrobatic stunts in the air.

"Well I guess we should set up camp, I'm assuming you can help us do that properly Ash" Will said with a chuckle

"Yes...of course" Ash said nervously

Pikachu sighed "good luck with that, Ash can't take a shit properly let alone do anything else right"

Upon hearing this everyone except Ash fell on the floor in fits of laughter

"What, what did I say?" Ash asked in a confused voice

"N-nothing...aha...d-don't worry" Seren said in between laughing

When everyone had stopped laughing they all got to work on the camp site. Latias fell asleep as soon as she sat down and everyone was to scared to try and wake her up. Lucario went into the woods to collect fire wood and everyone else helped in there own way. After about a hour they finally finished building the camp. They all sat around the camp fire and let out the rest of their Pokemon. Seren only let out a few of his Pokemon, A Mightyena called Diablo and a Snorlax called...well Snorlax.

#Diablo was my very first Pokemon. I found him walking around one of those bloody maze-like forests in Hoenn. He had been ditched by his parents after being the weakest of a group of cubs or a "runt". I took him in and helped him regain his...well...I guess his self esteem. After he got back his confidence he was actually very strong, he was extremely fast and had a ridiculous sense of smell although that isn't always a good thing. Him being as strong as he is shows that parental instinct is more or less total bullshit. Diablo is easily the most loyal of my Pokemon, he never ignores me, unless he is in a bad mood and when he is in a bad mood I don't even try and talk to him because he turns into a massive dick, I guess its lucky that he is the strong but silent type.

Snorlax is...different...different because he doesn't really have anything wrong with him. I pretty much caught him by mistake when he followed one of the previous champions through the gym entrance after smelling Me and Will's breakfast. He always wants to eat, even in the middle of a battle he'll ask for a cake or something. And that's all I have to say about that#

Snorlax fell asleep as soon as he was out of he pokeball whilst Diablo simply padded around observing his surroundings and Garuda landed in a tree and went to sleep.

Ash let out the Pokemon he had on him at the time. The ones from the previous battle along with his Donphan, Starapter and Totodile who started to do his crazy little dance.

"You've got some pretty tough looking Pokemon Ash" Seren said

"Thanks, hey how come you only have three Pokemon out when there are five on your belt?" Ash asked

"Lets say the other two don't get along and leave it at that" Seren said while Will leaned closer to Ash

"Do you want me to talk to Bayleaf now, I'm not sure when we might get another chance like this" he said quietly

"Yea, thanks" Ash replied

Will got up and walked up to the Large group of Pokemon playing in the Lake

"Hey where's Will going?" Seren Asked

"To do me a favour" Ash replied

As Will got closer to the group some of Ash's Pokemon looked at him threateningly but soon calmed down when Luceat told them it was fine. "You can all relax I just need to borrow Bayleaf for a second" Will said while motioning for Bayleaf to follow him as he walked into the woods. Bayleaf reluctantly followed him for five minutes until they were both out of earshot from the rest of the group. Will turned to look at the confused looking Pokemon.

"Have you brought me out here to talk, its a bit pointless when you can't understand anything I'm saying" Bayleaf said

"That's what you think" Will said with a smile

Bayleaf looked stunned "Wha...how?" she asked

"That's not important, tell me, how do you feel about Ash?" Will asked

As soon as he mentioned Ash Bayleaf blushed furiously and started to pad at the ground with her feet which instantly confirmed Will's suspicions.

"So, its like that. You love him but he doesn't even know" Will said

Bayleaf nodded timidly as her eyes started to well up. Will had a friendly smile on his face as he said "Have you ever considered that he might feel the same way?"

Bayleaf looked up slightly "Well...I thought about it...but human and pokemon relationships are illegal in Hoenn" she said with a slight sniffle

"Are they Illegal anywhere else?" Will asked

"Well...no" Bayleaf said with a smile

"And how much longer will you be here?" Will asked

" A few weeks, or days" Bayleaf said

"So if you tell him now you wont have to worry for very long" Will said

"That's if he even feels the same way" Bayleaf said as she started to cry

Will walked up to her and supportively put his arm round her "Oh I'm pretty sure he does" he said as Bayleaf quietly cried into his shoulder.

"What? Did he say that?" She asked perking up a bit

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Will said with a smirk

Bayleaf sighed "I'd like to be alone for a while" she said

Will nodded as he made his way to the others. He walked out from the woods to see a group of confused looking pokemon all watching Luna and Willow fight with each other. "Daddy your back" Luceat shouted joyously.

"Where's Bayleaf" Flora asked as she desperately tried to separate Willow and Luna

"She just has to think about something, what are these two fighting about this time?" Will asked as Luna and Willow rolled around on the floor biting and swearing at each other.

"They're arguing over who should sleep in a tent and who shouldn't" Flora said looking embarrassed for the two

"Ohhh...wait what?" Will said with a bemused expression while looking at the two scrapping Pokemon "You two do remember that we don't sleep in tents right?" he added

Luna and Willow both froze with looks of embarrassment on their faces as they got up from the floor and looked at the ground "Oh yea, sorry" Luna said "Yea sorry" Willow added

Will smiled "It's fine, just think before you act next time" he said as he walked towards Seren and Ash

"Hey Will, what was that about?" Seren asked

Will sighed "Just Luna and Willow fighting as usual" he said

"Hey at least they're not as bad as these two" Seren said whilst holding up two pokeballs

"Point taken, oh and Ash I took care the little problem" Will said with a mischievous smile that Ash didn't like one bit

"Oh no, what did you say!" Ash said loudly

Will smiled "You might want to ask her yourself" he said pointing in the direction of where Bayleaf was. Ash quickly got up and practically sprinted over through the bushes and Pikachu started to laugh.

"Her? what's going on?" Seren demanded

"Ok don't laugh" Will said with a stern look

"I promise" Seren said

Will sighed "Ash's Bayleaf has a crush on him" he said

Seren looked a little shocked, then concerned and then had a little smile on his face "Huh...good for her" he said

"That's it? Your not going to laugh or anything?" Will asked in a confused voice

"No, why would I do that?" Seren asked

Will looked unconvinced "...Are you drunk?" he asked

"No" Seren said as he ate a berry

"Wait what's that your eating?" Will asked snatching another berry from Seren's hand and observing it "An enigma berry, how many of these have you eaten and more importantly how the hell did you get them!"

"About four and Celebi gave them to me on my last birthday" Seren said laughing

"You should know better" Will said whilst frowning

"Ha ha I know right?" Seren shouted before passing out and falling backwards off the log he was sat on

~Enigma berry's, good for Pokemon not so much for humans. If a human ingests one it cause hallucinations, drunken behaviour and generally causes people to be out of character which probably explains why Seren didn't start laughing after I told him about Bayleaf. They are essentially the Pokemon worlds equivalent of marijuana. why Celebi got Seren those I will never know~

Will left Seren to sleep and went to tell all the Pokemon to get ready for bed to which they all agreed, if not reluctantly.

"I should probably go and find Ash and Bayleaf" he thought to himself as he slowly and quietly shifted his ways through the bushes. When Will reached the are Ash and Bayleaf were at he was shocked at he saw "they're kissing?" Will thought to himself as he looked at Ash and Bayleaf kissing each other underneath a tree.

"Wow, nice job" Said Pikachu who had sneaked up on Will

"Um..thanks..I guess" Will said awkwardly "We should go" he added as he got up and walked back to camp with Pikachu.

"Wait..did Ask know what she was saying or something?" Pikachu asked

Will smirked "Maybe" he said

"How?" Pikachu asked

"I called in a favour from Arceus" Will said

"Arceus owed YOU a favour, you did this for Ash?" Pikachu asked

"Lets just say I'm a sucker for romance" Will said "So..how long have you and Ash been traveling together?" he added as they slowly walked through the moonlit forest

"About six years now. Don't get me wrong I love the guy to bits but he isn't exactly the brightest Lunatone out there if you get what I mean" Pikachu said with a light chuckle

"You must have seen some crazy stuff over the years" Will said

"Your one to talk, but yes we have had some wild adventures" Pikachu said

"Any in particular?" Will asked out of curiosity as the two reached the camp

Pikachu thought for a moment "Well..there was the one time a few years back when we essentially saved the world from some crazy Pokemon" he said

Will looked concerned "Did this Pokemon have a name?" he asked

"Yea, Mewtwo" Pikachu said with slight hate in his voice

Will froze with a horrified look on his face. Completely forgetting the events of the first movie he hoped that he had found Mewtwo before any of it even happened, and that he might have obtained the cloned Pokemon some other way.

Pikachu looked at Will with a confused face before his eyes went wide "You know him don't you" he said

Will looked nervous and rubbed the back of his head "Well I wouldn't say I don't know him" he said

Pikachu looked rather angry "How do you even know him anyway?" Pikachu asked

"Well I kind of put him on the council of legendary's...you know what that is right?" Will asked

Pikachu shook his head to say no

"Well, the council of legendary's consists of, as you can probably guess the Pokemon legends of this planet and beyond. Each representative is chosen from the communities of each legend, provided there are more that two of them. They decide if they should interfere in certain events, if they should help individuals or sometimes they just get together to celebrate birthdays or have a reasonably friendly chat" Will said

"And you and Seren are what...advisor's?" Pikachu asked

"I guess you could say that. Anyway about five years ago there was a meeting about a strange entity that Arceus had detected, he asked Seren and myself to investigate it. You can probably guess that it was Mewtwo. Needless to say he wasn't to thrilled about seeing a pair of armed humans approach him so he, along with his cloned Pokemon attacked us. It took about half a hour before he noticed that we weren't going to attack him so he questioned us on our reasons for being there. I told him of the council and asked him if he would consider being a part of it, which to my surprise he did" Will explained

"Wait wait wait, you put that psychotic, genocidal prick on the council...are you fucking crazy?" Pikachu practically shouted

"Hey he's not that bad when you get to know him, anyway you and Ash are still alive so its obvious that his views on humans and normal Pokemon have changed a lot" he retorted as they both sat down, Pikachu's shouting causing Latias to wake up.

"Hi you two" She said sleepily

"Hiya Latias, all better now?" Will asked

"Yea, I think I just needed a little sleep" she said

~Latias may be kind hearted most of the time but when she gets sleep deprived the only way I can describe her is murderous~

"Well that's good to know, you fancy a bite to eat?" Will asked her and Pikachu as he took a selection of berries from Serens backpack.

"No thanks, I think I'll hit the hay, so to speak" Pikachu said as he crawled into one of the two tents

"You don't have to stay in your human form you know" Will said to Latias

"ORLY?" Latias said as she became cloaked in a veil of bright blue light and returned to her normal form, unaware that they were being watched from the sky.

"No way!" Meowth shouted from a Meowth shaped balloon

"Shut it Meowth" Jessie hissed as she slammed him backwards into the basket of the balloon

"Yes we don't want to give away our position" James said sternly

"I know but did ya see, there's a Latias down there as well as the twerps Pikachu" Meowth said

"Don't be ridiculous Meowth your just seeing thing" Jessie said

"It is possible, we have not eaten in two days" James said as he stomach rumbled loudly

Jessie looked over the side of the basket and to her amazement she saw Latias "ahhhhhh" she squealed "If we get that for the boss he's sure to give us a huge promotion" she said

"See I told ya so" Meowth said with a smug grin

"Don't forget you two that this IS a legendary Pokemon, we wont just be able to walk up and take it" James said

"Come to think of it its not like we could really ever do that with the twerps Pikachu either" Jessie added in a depressed voice

"Where is the twerp anyway?" James asked

"There" Meowth pointed towards Ash pushing through some bushes with Bayleaf and walking towards the camp

"Hey there you love birds" Will said with a stupid smile plastered on his and Latias's face.

"yea yea laugh it up" Bayleaf said while smiling

"Who's laughing? Congratulations by the way" Will said

"I'm very happy for you two" Latias added

Ash and Bayleaf both sat down on one of the logs scattered around the camp, Bayleaf with her head on Ash's leg. "thanks by the way Will" Ash said

"What for?" he asked

"Letting me understand Pokemon, I bet that cost you a lot" Ash said

Will shrugged "I just pulled a few strings with Arceus, consider it a...getting together present" he said

"Well tell Arceus I said thanks" Ask said with a smile

"I will...OH CRAP" Will said loudly as he violently shook Seren awake hoping that he had sobered up a bit

Seren stirred and shouted "FUCK OF Will!"

~evidently he has~

"Seren this is serious" Will said sternly

Seren angrily leaned up "What could be so important that...oh god" Seren said with a worried look on his face

"What got you two so freaked out?" Ash asked

Will shook his head "I'll explain another time, Seren we need to sort out something soon or both of us are toast" Will said

"Ok...Anyone seen my egg?" Seren asked desperate to change the subject

Will pointed to the strange egg which was now buried in Willows soft, warm tails. Seren let out a sigh of relief as he slowly made his way over to Willow and scooped up the egg causing her eyes to shoot open but quickly close again as she could see who it was.

Ash looked confused "What's the deal with that egg anyway? I've never seen one like it" he said

"Your likely never to see another" Will said

"This is the egg of a legendary" Seren said as he sat down holding the egg in his arms

Ash looked gob smacked "Seriously, which one?" he asked

"Heatran" Seren said

"How the hell do you have the egg of a Heatran?" Ash asked

Seren sighed "Well about ten years ago me and Will were...Somewhere...I can't really remember" he said

Will laughed "You were to damn drunk to remember anything, and It was Heatran's engagement party" (Yes you read that right, legendary's can have relationships to you know)

"Shut it Will" Seren snapped before continuing "Anyway Like he said it was Heatran's engagement party, she was getting engaged to a Torterra...I think. He was a nice enough guy, did what he had to to help others and such, I never did know his name" he said in a confused voice

"Yea me neither, we should have found out so that we could keep track of him" Will said

"Why would you need to keep track of him?" Bayleaf asked

Seren had a concerned look on his face "The party was going well...until Heatran announced that she was pregnant...with the Torterra's baby. He went absolutely ape shit, shouting about how the egg was an abomination and should be destroyed, at which point he tried to attack Heatran" Seren said with an angry voice

"What happened?" Ash gasped

Will had a small smile on his face "Lets just say that attacking one of Arceus's closest friends isn't a good idea...especially when he is right next to you" he said

Bayleaf looked confused "Wait a second, Heatran is a fire type and Torterra is a grass type, surely she could have defended herself?" she asked

"Heatran isn't a fighter" Seren said with a sigh

"What did Arceus do to the Torterra?" Ash asked

"Well Will had to have a long conversation trying to persuade Arceus not to rip him in half...which I would have preferred to be honest but someone had to go all hippie on him" Seren said as he glared at Will

"I was just giving him a second chance" he said

"Where is he now then?" Ash asked

"We don't know, which is probably best otherwise Seren would have his head by now" Will said

"Pretty much, anyway Heatran gave me the egg because she knew that she wouldn't be able to protect it if that bastard came back" Seren said as he stroked the egg softly

"Ten years and it still hasn't hatched?" Bayleaf said

"A legendary egg is a extremely rare thing...they take a long time to hatch" Will said

The group continued to talk for a good long while about the adventures that they had all had and how long Bayleaf had liked Ash, much to the young couples embarrassment. A large amount of time passed before the group finally decided to call it a night. Seren recalled his Pokemon and crawled into his tent making sure that the egg was with him at all times. Ash also recalled all his Pokemon, except for Bayleaf and the two crawled into their tent and fell asleep holding each other. "Cute" Will thought as he walked towards his now awake Pokemon friends "Were you all awake this entire time?" he asked

"Well we knew that you would come over and wake us eventually so we didn't see much point" Willow said as the Pokemon all started to move about. Luceat moved so that he was in a c shape around the team, with Will leaning against him with Willows tails draped over him as a sort of makeshift cover to help keep him warm. Latias was sleeping on the top of Luceat's head, Flora and Luna were both curled up near Will's feet and Lucario lay on his back close to where Zak was. Team Rocket were still arguing surprisingly quietly in their balloon.

"Ok Meowth fine, we'll wait till morning but I swear if your little device doesn't work then I'll make sure you have no lives to fall back on" Jessie said as she glared at Meowth

"Don't worry you two, its one of our old favourites" he said before their balloon soared of into the night.

Morning, never a good time for Seren. He hated mornings, probably because he was always the last one up. He slowly started to wake up making sure that Heatran's egg was safe which to his relief it was. Seren quickly got dressed and walked outside and nearly jumped out of his skin when Will flew into him, knocking them both into the tent destroying it. Luckily the egg was completely unharmed but that didn't stop Seren from shouting at Zak.

"why the fuck did you do that?" Seren shouted

Will got up and shook off any pain "you thing I had a choice?" he said pointing at a very smug looking Lucario before saying "I thought we agreed...no aura spheres" in an annoyed voice

Lucario shrugged "Oh sorry...must have slipped my mind" he said smiling and taking a battle stance

Will grumbled and speedily got up to continue his sparring session. Seren sighed and walked over to join Ash, Bayleaf and Pikachu who were staring wide eyed at what was happening. "are those two always this rough?" Ash asked as Will punched Lucario in the face before taking a powerful kick to the gut causing the two to move back from each other.

"Pretty much" Seren said as the group watched the two friends fight each other, but they weren't the only ones watching.

"I don't think I want to do this any more" James said from the bushes as he, along with Jessie and Meowth watched the sparring session.

"Don't be a wuss James" Jessie snapped

"Yea, this'll be a quick in and out job so those guys and the twerp don't even get a chance to fight us" Meowth said confidently

James sighed "Fine, but if your wrong neither of you will be coming to another of my summer homes" he said

"Don't worry ya posh little head, this'll work for sure" Meowth said as the trio sneaked away to finish whatever devilish plot they were working on. After the sparring between Will and Lucario had finished they sat down with the rest of the group and they all started to tuck into a large breakfast that they Seren had prepared. Ash finished of the contents of the bowl which had contained a stew.

"Wow Seren your a great cook" He said before finishing whatever anyone else hadn't eaten.

"And you have a great appetite" Seren said with a chuckle

The group packed up their camp-site and returned most of their Pokemon to their balls. Ash keeping out Bayleaf and of course, Pikachu. Seren keeping out his good friend Diablo and Will keeping out Luceat who was desperate to spend some time with his unofficial father. They walked through the woods in an awkward silence for about ten minutes before someone finally spoke.

"So...how long till we reach this city?" Diablo asked in a gruff voice

Ash looked at the map, properly this time "we should be their in about two hours" he said

Being the child of the group Luceat started to run/slither in circles around everyone "Oh oh daddy I have an idea" he squealed.

Seren face palmed as Will smiled "What's that son?" he asked

"Lets play I spy" Luceat said causing Seren and the rest of the group, except Will to groan loudly

"I'm assuming you all have better ideas?" Will said to the group which the response was a few grumbles her and there.

"Exactly, you can go first Luceat" he said with a smile

Luceat seemed to speak at two hundred miles a second "Oh oh okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with H" he said

"Um...a head?" Will asked but his question was swiftly answered for him as a giant rubber hand shot out from the bushes and seized Pikachu who simply shouted "NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN". Ash shouted for Pikachu but Seren held him and Bayleaf back.

"Three guesses who this is" Will said to Seren who simply chuckled as three figures appeared from where the hand came from.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: Yes, and make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie!

James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth that's right

Will and Seren looked like they had just been told a bad joke.

"Oh no I'm so terrified" Will said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh whatever shall we do" Seren said sharing the same tone of voice

"Stop messing around you guys their getting away" Ash shouted pointing at team rockets balloon which was now slowly floating away with Pikachu in a insulated jar.

"We were going for your Latias but this will do just fine" Meowth said pointing at Pikachu who was swearing like there was no tomorrow

Will sighed "Luceat please use ice beam" he said whilst pointing at the balloon. Luceat fired a thin beam of ice from his mouth causing a part of the balloon to freeze over.

"Ok Diablo shadow ball" Seren said. Diablo opened his mouth and charged up a powerful shadow ball before firing it at the frozen area of team rockets balloon causing it to smash making team rockets balloon spin out of control then hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Diablo go and get Pikachu" Seren said

"Sure thing" Diablo replied as he padded up to the remains of the balloon and walked back with the jar balanced on his back

"Nice job" Seren said as he scratched the back of Diablo's ear

Team rocket groaned loudly "I told you it was a bad idea" James said

"We're not done yet" Jessie said as she stood up "Go Seviper" she shouted as her Seviper appeared from its pokeball. Jessie quickly turned to James "Don't just stand there, do something" she snapped as James continued to stare blankly at the group of humans and Pokemon that attacked their balloon.

"Don't worry Jessie, Meowth's got ya back" Meowth said as he stood next to Seviper and showed of his claws.

Ash was about to tell Pikachu to thunderbolt them but Will stopped him "Its Seren's turn for a battle" he said as he nodded at Seren who gave Will Heatran's egg then walked out in front of team rocket.

Seren smiled and threw two pokeballs into the air "Ok, go Garuda and Snorlax..." Seren went quiet as he realised that he had used the wrong pokeballs. Instead of a Snorlax and Flygon in front of him there was a larger than usual, dark purple Nidoking that had black eyes and an equally large Nidoqueen that was a darker shade of blue than usual, both had a scar one one of their eyes. Seren looked like he had just soiled himself as he turned to look at a equally worried looking Will.

"You guys might want to step back a bit" Seren said, Will simply gave a slow nod as the group took a few paces back.

"Um okay now...Zaku...Qubeley we are in a serious battle so I expect you to do what your told" Seren nervously said.

The Nidoking named Zaku huffed and gave Seren what looked like the Nidoking equivalent of the finger.

#Zaku is a dick...that's really all I want to say, but then I suppose that wouldn't be enough. I caught Zaku and Qubeley at the same time really. I found them in Kanto when they were a pair of Nidoran, they were trying to kill each other. Zaku had Qubeley pinned down and was about to kill her when I threw a quick ball and managed to catch him before he Managed to do anything else to her. Qubeley is...nicer..to me than Zaku and she will sometimes do what she is told, Zaku on the other hand won't do shit, the only reason he has evolved is because he keeps fighting with Qubeley, that and I made the stupid mistake of giving them both moon stones. I just hope this battle won't end badly#

Seren continued to look nervous "Ok Zaku use.." Seren was cut of as Zaku ran up to Qubeley and punched her in the side of the head causing her to shout a little before head butting Zaku in the face making him bleed from a cut on his lip.

"Guys seriously now is not the time" Will shouted at the two Pokemon causing them to stop and look at him before they continued fighting

"That's more of a fucking reaction than I would have got" Seren thought

Jessie and Meowth weren't sure what to do as they watched the two Nido's throw rocks and punches at each other.

"Should we attack them?" Meowth asked

"Well since they are distracted...Seviper use bite on the Nidoking" she shouted while Meowth also ran at Zaku shouting "FURY SWIPES"

Seviper bit down on Zaku's leg as Meowth used fury swipes on the same area causing him to wince slightly before throwing Seviper and Meowth into Jessie, he stared at them furiously before his horn glowed an orange colour. "HOLY SHIT RUN" Seren shouted as he recalled Qubeley and bolted past Will and the others who quickly ran behind him.

Team rocket looked horrified as Zaku roared loudly and charged at them, his horn now pulsating red with power he ran with incredible speed and smashed his head into the ground in front of team rocket causing an earth shattering explosion, trees were ripped from the ground, plants wilted and nearby Pokemon fled as the explosion engulfed a huge area, an area that luckily Seren and the others weren't in.

"What the fuck was that?" Pikachu shouted from within a coiled up Luceat who had protected them from the shock wave from the explosion.

"Giga impact...he tends to go overboard...he probably knocked himself out again" Seren said with a sigh as Luceat uncoiled himself

"Overboard?...that's an understatement" Will said quietly as he patted the side of Luceat's face making him smile

"Is it safe yet?" Bayleaf asked as the dust from the explosion settled

"Looks it" Seren said as the group walked back to where they had run from. Zaku was unconscious on the ground and team rocket were nowhere to be seen.

"they've probably blasted of" Pikachu said as Will inspected some of the wreckage from the grabbing device used on Pikachu.

"Such shabby technology, no wonder they never win" he said

Seren looked confused "Will what the hell do you know about this planets technology, we haven't left the gym in four thousand years" he said

Will looked worried but he smiled as he looked at Seren and rubbed the back of his head "Yes I know...I...was just saying that um...it was very badly made...yea that's it" he said nervously

Seren frowned as he returned Zaku to his ball.

"Please don't let him out again" Luceat said

Seren chuckled "Don't worry I don't plan on letting him out unless I really need to" he said as the group continued walking "So Ash, how do you think Cynthia will react when she finds out that you have our gym's badge?" Seren asked

"She probably won't believe me unless she recognises you two or if I show her the badge" Ash said

"Speaking of gym badges do you think we should try for the one in Oreburgh?" Seren asked Will

"Well I wanted to see what gym leaders these days are made of so I don't see why not" Will said

"I want to see your Pokemon in action as well, as long as it isn't Zaku and Qubeley" Bayleaf said as she jumped up slightly and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Hey remember you two keep it secret, me and Seren wouldn't want to have to stage a jailbreak if you two got arrested" Will said

Everyone laughed as they walked down one final path before they were met with the pleasant mining city of Oreburgh.

"God, finally" Diablo huffed as he sat down.

"Don't get comfortable, we still have a gym badge to win" Seren said which was followed by a large amount of moaning from Diablo.

They all set of towards the city to find Cynthia...and hopefully a victory at Oreburgh gym.

**I'll will be trying to make all my other chapters longer than this one but if I do they will take longer, what do you guys think, longer chapters for longer updates or same size chapters for earlier updates, let me know. You may have guessed from the intro that I'm a brony much to Seren's disgust, and if you don't like it I will fire the orbital cannon of friendship on you. **

**Anyway I hope your enjoying the story so far, have fun out there and stay safe. **


	4. Removing some liabilities

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 4: Removing some liabilities **

**Zak: Well the forth chapter has landed. I hope you all looked at Seren's Deviant art page and if not, why have you not opened another tab yet? I was watching Seren attempt to play Red Dead Redemption and laughing at him playing on undead nightmare, so yea.**

**Seren: Fuck you its this stupid Zombie horse (Runs into water and dies) aaaarrrggghhhh!**

**Zak: Seren is in all caps rage at the moment so we'll join him later, until then enjoy the chapter**

**I do not own any characters from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's **

Team Rocket headquarters: Kanto

"Boss please just give us one last chance" Jessie shouted, tears running down her face as her, James and Meowth were handcuffed by other members of Team Rocket, with large cuts and bruises over every part of the trio they had clearly been interrogated and beaten.

A large man in a black suit with golden buttons and red shoulders was pacing in the same room as the trio. That man was known as Giovanni, the leader of team rocket (He's wearing the same suit as he is in the best wishes series) "I've given you three many chances but this is the last straw" he shouted at the terrified trio "You cost me money to create machines that a child could operate with more efficiency, you cant even steal a child's Pikachu and when you actually find a Pokemon worth stealing you still go for that pathetic excuse of a Pokemon, if you had done your jobs this wouldn't have to happen but payment for past failures MUST. BE. MET" he continued to shout

"Boss you don't have to do this" James cried as he tried to free himself from the grasp of the Rocket executive only to be thrown to the floor in front of a large Arbok.

"Kali, dinner" Giovanni said with a wicked smile while pointing at James.

"Boss please NO!" Meowth shouted before Giovanni kicked him in the face causing him to yelp

The Arbok named Kali smiled evilly and repeatedly bit James in the chest injecting large amount of venom with every strike as her fangs tore into his flesh.

"JAMES!" screamed Jessie whilst Meowth just stared In horror

James writhed and screamed in agony as the poison coursed and burned through his veins and vital organs, slowly paralysing him. James looked up slightly to see the evil face of the Arbok "Jessie..." was all that could be heard as the Arbok brought its mouth over James's head, and then his body as he was slowly eaten alive. He screamed as loudly as he could but his screams of horror were soon muffled as the Arbok consumed more and more of his body, until he was gone. Jessie and Meowth were both in tear drenched heaps on the floor, Giovanni simply smiled wickedly at the state they were in.

"Now...what to do with you two?" Giovanni said with a look of unspeakable evil on his face

Meowth looked up at Giovanni "I don't care what you do now" he said quietly as he attempted to comfort a sobbing Jessie.

"Well then this will be most entertaining" Giovanni said before looking at a nearby female admin, the admin had long deep magenta coloured hair that covered a part of her face "Give them to the failures" he said with a smirk, a smirk that was shared by the admin as she and a grunt dragged a grieving Jessie and Meowth away. As they were dragged through the metal corridors of the lower HQ Meowth mustered the strength the speak.

"Jessie?" he whispered

Jessie sniffed, held back more tears and looked at Meowth

"I'm sorry" he said

Jessie, with tears in her eyes looked at Meowth and smiled weakly as if to say "It's not your fault"

They were now in the lowest depths of Rocket HQ, Jessie and Meowth's heels were bleeding heavily from being dragged for a large amount of time. They came to a stop in front of a huge, heavily guarded room that was foggy on the inside so nothing could be seen apart from a few trees. The admin and the grunt dragged Jessie and Meowth to the entrance of the room. The two guards that were holding a large firearm each stepped aside and the large heavy duty door opened, as it did a truly fowl smell flowed forth from the room. The admin and grunt violently threw Jessie and Meowth into the room and the door closed. The two lay on the dirt that was covering the room for a moment before Jessie crawled her way Towards Meowth.

"Meowth...I'm scared" Jessie said as she pulled herself closer to him whilst crying

"Me to Jessie...me to" Meowth said quietly

As the two held each other strange noises started to come from further in the room. The ground seemed to shift and contort as large shadowy figures raised themselves from the cover of the dirt and the hight of the trees.

The creatures that appeared were Pokemon except that something was...wrong. The Pokemon had some sort of cybernetics fused onto their body's while some parts of their bodys seemed to have melted away which caused Meowth to forget his fear for a split second and wonder what Team Rockets intentions truly were after all. Meowth was quickly forced back into reality at the sound of Jessie bawling into his shoulder.

"Meowth p..please d..don't let them get me" she sobbed as the strange mutated Pokemon got closer with every second, snarling and eyeing the two creatures in front of them with hungry eyes.

"I won't" Meowth said as he stood up in front of Jessie and drew his claws, desperate to protect his friend, it didn't last. Meowth screamed as he was seized in the mouth of a large Arcanine, blood spilled from his body as he was shaken back and forth by the powerful jaws of the Pokemon. A second Arcanine took Meowth's top half in its mouth an the two Pokemon pulled on him like a tug of war eventually ripping his screaming form in half. They shook the separate parts around as if they were a toy, spreading blood and organs onto the floor, and onto Jessie who was frozen with a look of pure terror in her eyes as she was thrown to the floor and brutally attacked by a large Primape. The Primape continued to attack her for a few minutes before it stopped and observed her, both her legs and arms were broken and some of her ribs was protruding from her chest. When the Primape stopped Jessie prayed to the gods that it would have some sort of heart and kill her quickly...it didn't. The Primape had a murderous look in its eyes as it threw Jessie onto her back and stood over her. It then leant down and forced both of its thumbs into her eye sockets causing Jessie to let loose a blood curdling scream as her eye sockets pooled over with blood and other Pokemon tore her arms and legs from her body.

Giovanni was sat in his office watching what had just transpired and smiled to himself, he then looked to Kali in the corner of the room who's body was moving from James struggling against the digestive juices of the Arbok's stomach.

Giovanni smirked as he heard James's muffled screams, he then stroked his trusty Persian on the head before rising from his chair and turning to face a large blank screen on one of the rooms walls. The screen suddenly turned itself on and a blacked out shadowy figure with a distorted voice appeared on it.

"Giovanni, What is this about?" the figure demanded

Giovanni smiled nervously, but the nervous smile was soon replaced with a confident one "Sir, I wish to report that some of my less reliable workers, or...liabilities may have had a confirmed sighting of the two trainers that you mentioned"

This seemed to catch the figures attention "I see, what makes you think this?" asked the figure

"While we were interrogating them they mentioned that one of the two owned a Latias and a Gyarados while the other owned a Mightyena. They also mentioned that one of them seemed to be a proficient fighter, they also said that they were heading for Oreburgh city" Giovanni said with a cocky grin on his face, a grin that soon disappeared when the figure spoke again.

"You truly believe that this is suitable information Giovanni? Did it ever occur to you that these so called workers may have simply seen trainers with the same Pokemon and that the trainers may be good fighters?" the figure questioned

Giovanni began to look uneasy "Well...I...but" he stammered

"Unless you can provide positive identification of our targets and their whereabouts you are not to disturb me further...is that clear Giovanni?" the figure asked in a threatening voice

"But sir one had a Lati..." Giovanni tried to speak but was cut off

"IS THAT CLEAR GIOVANNI" the figure shouted causing Giovanni to cower back into his seat

"Y..yes sir" he said as the screen turned off. Giovanni sighed to himself and called in the same admin that had dragged Jessie away. "Radio all of our contacts at Oreburgh city in Sinnoh, tell them to be on high alert for our priority targets" Giovanni said.

"Yes sir" the admin said before saluting and exiting the room. Giovanni sat down in his chair and smiled lightly "At least I still have some authority" he said quietly

Oreburgh city: Sinnoh

"Welcome to Oreburgh city!" Ash shouted as the group of friends entered the highly industrialised yet also very natural city on a beautiful, bright sunny day.

"Wow...this place smells really bad" Diablo said as he turned his face in disgust at the smell of the fumes rising from factory's around the city.

"It's not that bad, must just be your sense of smell showing another disadvantage" Will said

"I'm so sick of it" Diablo moaned

"Well then stay in your ball until I need you" Seren said

Diablo nodded appreciatively as Seren returned him to his ball

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Ash asked

"Well" Seren said before he was interrupted by a giddy Luceat

"Oh daddy, daddy can we go and get some food I'm really hungry" he blurted out

"Oh for...I would actually like to get to some serious battling eventually you know" Seren said

"Come on Seren he hasn't eaten since this morning...none of us have" Bayleaf said

"Fine" Seren huffed

"Yay" Luceat shouted as the group walked around Oreburgh trying to find a Restaurant that served Pokemon as well as humans, which eventually they did. Walking through the city was all kinds of awkward, with people walking up to us and asking why Luceat was so different, he didn't mind, he liked the attention. The group walked into a huge, luxurious restaurant/hotel which was clearly designed for all Pokemon to eat there no matter how big.

"I don't think I can afford this place" Ash said with a nervous look on his face

"Me neither" Seren said sharing Ash's expression

"Just as well I'm paying then" Will said which gave the rest of the group confused looks as they all walked up to the receptionist to book rooms and tables"

"Greetings, how may I help you this fine day?" the receptionist asked with a smile on her face

"We would like a private eating room if you have any available?" Will said

"He seems to know what he's doing" Pikachu whispered in Seren's ear

"Yea, I don't like it" Seren said

The receptionist looked down at her computer and pushed a few buttons before looking up with a smile.

"Yes, as it happens we have a large private eating area available"

Will smiled "How much?" he asked

"50,000 Pokedollers" the receptionist said

"I'll help pay, I mean I still owe you that money from the gym battle" said Ash

"Don't worry about it. I only made the bet to make you battle that little bit harder, I'll pay" Will said as he took a small green card from his clothes and handed it to the receptionist who inserted it in her computer, luckily Seren was talking to Bayleaf at the time.

"Thank you your private room has been paid for...however I must ask you to remove you weaponry as it is not permitted in the building" the receptionist said

"I think you'll find that won't be necessary" Will said as he took yet another card from his clothing and gave it to the woman.

"Very well, you may continue. Have a nice day" She said as another waiter walked up to them and lead them to their table. As they walked through the restaurant Will could see many people looking him and Seren with strange, almost scared looks "I guess armour and weapons really make you stand out" he thought as they reached the door to their private room. The waiter at the door bowed slightly and opened the door revealing a large room that seemed to be mostly made of marble, with large pools of water on one side of the room, an area with burning coals on the other and a patch of plant life at the back of the room, there was something for everyone here. The group all released their Pokemon and asked them which ones wanted to eat, the resulting Pokemon being left out of their pokeballs were...

Will: Luna, Luceat, Latias and Flora.

Seren: Diablo and Garuda

Ash: Staraptor, Bayleaf and of course, Pikachu

"Wow look at this place" Luna said as she looked around the place with her mouth open

"It's really something" Staraptor said blankly as he took to the sky and started to race Garuda and Latias around the higher parts of the room while everyone else took a seat at the table, except for Luceat who just coiled up on the floor. Seren placed his egg on the pile of hot coals on one side of the room.

"Wow the food looks delicious" Bayleaf said as she held a menu in her vines and scanned the pictures

"Sure does, I cant wait to try some" Ash said as his mouth watered

"Typical" Pikachu muttered

"I heard that" Ash said

Just as they were about to order a loud crashing sound was heard from the side of the room, Latias and Staraptor had both got in a fight and flew directly into a wall while Garuda laughed her ass of from above.

"That was clever of you" Seren shouted at them

"Yea yea" Staraptor said as he and Latias flew, if not weakly to the large table.

"So much choice" Latias said as she looked over the menu

Everyone eventually chose what they were going to eat and decided to simply talk until their meals arrived, one group in particular seemed to get along well, Latias, Garuda and Bayleaf.

"So what's it like travelling with trainers who don't age?" Bayleaf asked clearly bustling with questions

"Well, its interesting to say the least" Garuda said

"It definatly has its benefits, you make some great friends...but you also lose them" Latias said sadly

"What do you mean?, I thought you and Garuda were friends" Bayleaf said

"We are, just...friends who don't travel with Seren or Will for a long time will still age" Latias said

"We've been to more funerals than I care to remember" Garuda said with a sad look on her face

"That's horrible" said Bayleaf

"There's no use dwelling on the past, that's what Will says anyway" Luna said as she walked over to the group

"Yea, I guess, How are things with you and Ash then Bayleaf" Latias asked with a cheeky smile

Bayleaf took a moment to think "It's nice, I really like being able to talk to him, even if I cant show him any affection here at least I can still say how I feel without others noticing" she said before everyone's food arrived. ~Luceat had ordered possibly the biggest pizza I have ever seen, seriously this thing was huge, it was at least the size of a small car and was covered in different berries. I had a smaller version of the same pizza Luceat had while Seren and Diablo had some sort of curry. Flora and Bayleaf had a salad as I expected and Luna and Garuda attempted to eat a fancy burger, all meat in the Pokemon world is synthetic but you definatly wouldn't think it if you tried some. Staraptor had the rather generic birdseed while Pikachu ate some high class pokemon food and Latias ordered a truly ridiculous amount of pancakes, Ash had a huge bowl of stew and ate it in ten seconds flat, not that I expected less.~ The group spent the time they had after their meals telling each other story's about their past until the waiter approached them with the bill.

"You bill sir" The waiter said to Will

"Ah yes, here you are" he said handing the waiter some loose money and a bit extra for a tip

"One more thing sir" The waiter said

"Yes?" Will asked while stroking Luna on the head making he purr softly

The waiter pulled out a large revolver and quickly aimed it at Will's head "Any last words?" asked the waiter, he was about to pull the trigger but took to much time talking, Will shot up from the chair grabbing the man's arm and violently twisting it making an audible snapping sound as a large piece of bone protruded from it making the man scream, Will then violently threw him down onto the table where Flora pinned him down with her vines and Luceat looked at him with pure rage. Seren at this point had brought out his oversized buster sword and was ready to slice the man, and most likely the table in half. Ash and his Pokemon just stared in shock over what was happening. Will unsheathed on of the strange swords on his back and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Who sent you?" Will asked calmly as he returned Luceat for the man's own safety, he then returned Latias to her ball with Ash and Seren doing the same with their Pokemon not wanting them to be hurt.

"I'll never tell you inhuman scum" the man hissed

"Wrong answer" Flora said coldly as she tightened and increased the force of her vines on the man making him groan.

Will looked at the man and then nodded at Luna who jumped onto the table and started to attack the man's broken arm causing him to shout in pain.

"How about now?" Will asked in the same calm voice

"You'll have to do better than that" the man coughed

"Ok then, Luna get away from him please" Will said as he released a fuming Luceat from his ball.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL DADDY!" Luceat roared in a monstrous voice as he lunged for the now terrified man only for Will to stop him.

"I'm going to make you a deal, either you give me the information I want and I let you go...or you don't tell me and I set Luceat on you, and trust me when I say it won't be quick" Will said gesturing towards Luceat. It look a few minutes for the man to speak

"Ok...I'll...I'll tell you" the man said

"Good..now who sent you?" Will asked as he returned Luceat to his ball

"G..Giovanni...the head of team rocket" the man stammered as he still had Will's sword at his throat

"Why?" Will asked

"I don't fucking know, I'm an assassin I don't get paid to ask questions" the man shouted

"I'm surprised you get paid at all, your obviously not very good at your job" Seren teased as he inspected the assassins revolver before putting it in his cloak.

The assassin didn't respond, instead he just stared blankly at Will as he brought his sword away from his throat and Flora released him.

"This is the only chance I'm giving you, try anything like that again and I will kill you...is that understood?" he said

"Yes...thank you" the man said as he gingerly shook Will's hand and tried to leave, but Will didn't let his hand go

"One more question, where is Giovanni?" Will asked in a serious voice

"I don't know, I was contacted by a messenger...now can I go" the man said wincing as his arm swayed

Will nodded and released the man's hand and he ran out of the door, probably to find a hospital or Pokemon centre. Will turned round after returning Flora to see a still speechless Ash and Pikachu, along with a angry looking Seren.

"I still think the best solution would have been to cut the fuckers head off" he said as he went to pick up his egg which shook slightly.

"Seren that's your solution to everything...did your egg just start shaking" Will said asked

"Yea sure looks like it, took its damn time" Seren said before both him and Will turned to Ash who was trying to get their attention by coughing.

"What was that about?" he asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we have a gym battle to win" Will said

"Finally" moaned Seren

"I'm surprised that you guys can recover from that so quickly" said Ash as they all walked out of the room and informed the buildings security what had happened. Ash ended up releasing Bayleaf as soon as they were out of the building much to her delight, the group wandered town for short while until they found Oreburgh gym. The gym seemed to have been built into a large rock/cliff and wasn't near any visible plant life.

"At least the gym leader has style" Will said

"Your just saying that because your gym was inside a cliff" Bayleaf said with a smile

"Yea well...I can't think of a comeback so lets just go inside" Will said as they opened the large doors of the gym. Inside it just looked like a blank room with a rocky battlefield in the centre.

"Oh...well that's disappointing" Will said

"Not everyone has a friend who can make other dimensions you know" Ash chuckled as he stepped forward "Hey Roark you here?" he shouted

"Hello?" echoed a voice from another room

"Roark? Its Ash" Ash shouted

"Ah Ash" said Roark as he walked into the centre room "I was hoping for a rematch against you eventually...who are these two?" he asked looking at Will and Seren

Will walked up to Roark and shook his hand "The names William, nice to meet you" he said

"Likewise, and you are?" Roark said as he extended his hand to Seren who shook it

"My names Seren, how do you not know us, we are the leaders of..." Will cut him of

"Ahahahaha yea that's Seren so anyway are we going to battle?" he shouted giving Seren a stern look

"Well, yes but what was Seren saying?" Roark questioned

"I will tell you after our battle" Seren said

"Well...ok then, do you have any other gym badges?" Roark asked

"Nope" Will and Seren said in unison

Roark laughed slightly "This should be over quickly then" he said as he went to one side of the field

"I was about to say the same thing" Will said, he took his place on the opposite side as the others cheered and a referee walked onto the side of the field.

"This official gym battle is between gym leader Roark and the challenger Will, BEGIN!" he shouted

"I'm Roark the rock, I don't lose" Roark shouted as he sent out his first Pokemon "GO GEODUDE!" an eager looking Geodude appeared of the field.

"Ok then, go Luna" Will said as Luna appeared on the field in a veil of dark purple smoke as she was inside a dusk ball. Luna looked at the Geodude with a confused face and turned to her trainer.

"Is this a joke, this is a joke right?" she said

The look on Will's face said it all, Luna sighed

"Fine" she said strutting further out to the field

"Geodude use rollout" Roark shouted as his Geodude began to spin rapidly and shoot towards Luna

"Luna quick dodge it then us rock smash" Will shouted. Luna easily dodged the speeding Geodude and brought down a powerful rock smash directly into its skull, resulting in an instant K.O.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Luna is the winner" the ref shouted

"YES!, fantastic job Luna" Will shouted as Luna ran up to him and nuzzled his leg

"Next time find me a challenge" she said cheekily before walking of to join the others who congratulated her on her win.

"Good job Geodude, take a rest" Roark said "You got lucky that time but your lucks just run out, GO ONIX" Roark shouted as the huge rock/snake Pokemon appeared on the field letting out a loud roar.

"Hmm, GO LUCEAT" Will shouted as Luceat appeared on the field and tackled Will to the floor

"Daddy I'm so happy your ok, I thought that nasty man was going to hurt you and..." Luceat was cut of by Will talking

"Yes yes I know, but we are in a gym battle at the moment" Will said with a smile

"Oh, sorry" Luceat said as he got off Will and returned to the field

"What a strange looking Gyarados" Roark said before shouting out a command "Onix use screech then follow it with slam" he shouted. The Onix let out a high pitched screeching sound which caused everyone, including Roark to cover their ears. Luceat shouted in pain as he could do nothing to cover his ears (Gyarados have ears right?), he collapsed on the floor leaving him open to an attack. The Onix, now finished with its screeching raised its tail into the air before bringing it down on Luceat's body, hard. Luceat was sent skidding across the field coming to a stop in front of Will.

"Son! Are you ok" he unknowingly shouted

Luceat winced as he looked at Will "Y..yes...I'm fine" he said as he returned to the field.

"Still standing eh? Well not for long, Onix use double edge" Roark commanded. The Onix's entire body glowed gold as it threw itself at Luceat, but this time Will was ready.

"Luceat use Aqua pillar!" he shouted. Luceat roared incredibly loudly and swung his tail upwards, as he did an enormous pillar of moving water erupted from the ground underneath the charging Onix (Like the second movie when Lugia comes out of the water). The Onix's attack was abruptly stopped as the raging pillar of water consumed it and started to violently spin. The water subsided after a few minutes and Roark's Onix smashed loudly into the ground, barely conscious.

"Onix use one last move, stealth rock" Roark said. Onix slowly produced several strange looking rocks and threw them to Will's side of the field before passing out from exhaustion.

"Onix is unable to battle, Luceat is the winner" the ref shouted

"Crap" Roark muttered

"All right, great job Luceaaaaaaah" Will couldn't continue his sentence as Luceat had charged into him knocking him over.

"I won I won I won I won" Luceat quickly cheered

"Yes I know, but I would like to continue the match, go and stay with the others for a while" Will said

"Ok daddy" Luceat squealed as he went over to the others who praised him, much to his delight.

Roark sighed heavily "You tried Onix" he said as he returned the Pokemon and looked back to Will who had a cocky smirk on his face "Ok, I'll admit you know what your doing but you'll have to be even better to defeat this next one, GO RAMPARDOS!" he shouted as his third and final Pokemon appeared, the Dinosaur like Pokemon Rampardos.

Will took a moment to think before he took a pokeball from under his cloak.

"One last round, lets do this Lucario!" he said loudly as Lucario materialised onto the field in a meditation pose, he slowly opened both his eyes, rose to his feet and took a battle stance. "was the dramatic entrance really necessary?" Will asked to which Lucario simply looked at him and smiled but then shouted in pain as the strange rocks scattered around the field levitated and smashed into Lucario who took a moment to recover.

"You could have warned me" he hissed

Will smiled "Consider it payback for the aura sphere incident" he said

Roark was staring at Lucario "A talking Lucario? Interesting" he said before shouting "Rampardos use zen headbutt"

The dome on Rampardos's head began to glow a bright blue and it charged at Lucario at the speed of freight train.

"Try and dodge it then use close combat" Will shouted. Lucario managed to dodge most of the attack but was caught on the leg by part of it head making him wince, when the Rampardos had to stop Lucario started throwing punches and kicks at various parts of its body causing it to grunt with each strike. Lucario jumped back to Will's side of the field to inspect the damage he had done, which was a considerable amount.

Roark was starting to look nervous "Rampardos shake it of and use flamethrower" he shouted

"Oh crap" Lucario muttered as the Rampardos spewed a stream of flames from its mouth hitting Lucario directly in the chest causing him to fall to one knee, meanwhile the group on the sidelines were looking nervous

"I can't say this looks good, not for Lucario anyway" said Ash as Bayleaf nodded in agreement

"Don't worry, Lucario's tough, I'm sure he'll come through" Luna said

"Well this is quite the battle" a familiar voice spoke from behind them

"Cynthia?" Ash said as Cynthia walked up to them "Um...I was going to try and find you but I got...caught up" Ash quickly added causing Cynthia to chuckle

"It's fine Ash you don't have to explain, lets just enjoy the match, who is that trainer anyway? he seems very familiar" she said

"you'll see" Ash said with a smirk

When the flames finally broke away from Lucario there was some clearly visible damage, his coat had been blackened and singed in multiple places and small streams of smoke were rising from his body.

"You ok to go on Lucario?" Will asked in a clearly concerned voice

"Of course, a little flamethrower isn't going to stop me, you should know that" Lucario said with a smile

"Ok then my friend, the rest of the match is yours" Will said smiling

Lucario smirked "Just the way I like it" he said

"Ok that's it I'm ending this now!" Roark shouted, obviously frustrated that someone with no gym badges was giving him such a hard time "Rampardos use head smash" he shouted. Rampardos became cloaked in a veil of blueish white light and charged towards Lucario. Lucario smirked and leapt high into the air and landed gracefully of the back of the charging Rampardos, charged and aura sphere and fired it directly into the back of the Rampardos's neck causing it to smash face first into the ground creating a large cloud of dust, when the dust cleared and exhausted Lucario was seen with one foot placed on the defeated Rampardos like a knight who had just slain a dragon.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner, so therefore the victorious competitor is Will" the ref announced, cheers and roars sounded from behind Will from everyone's cheering, it felt nice. Roark sighed as he returned Rampardos to its ball and walked up to him.

"I'll admit I underestimated you, but one thing, what was that move your Gyarados used?" Roark asked as he handed Will the coal badge

"Aqua Pillar? Well I help my Pokemon practice their own...improvised moves, its good for confusing opponents, and there damn powerful if you get them right" Will explained

"Huh, I'm assuming Seren has done the same?" Roark said

"that he has, and now you'll find out what he's made of" Will said as he waved Seren over.

"Finally, wish me luck" Seren said as he walked past Cynthia who turned to Ash with an amazed expression

"That was...that was one of the eternity gym leaders...does that mean?" Cynthia's question was swiftly answered as Ash took the eternity badge from his pocket.

"I'm impressed Ash, very impressed" Cynthia said as Will joined the group

"Hey Cynthia, long time no see" he said as he hugged her and returned Luceat to his ball

"Will what are you on about you came to see me a few weeks ago" Cynthia said

"What?" Ash and Pikachu both shouted while Seren and Roark, who had returned from a healing machine took up their positions

Roark eyed Seren suspiciously "I underestimated your friend, I won't make the same mistake twice" he said as the ref shouted the usual introduction

"This official gym battle is between gym leader Roark and the challenger Seren, BEGIN!"

"Ok Geodude lets go!" Roark shouted as his Geodude once again appeared on the field.

Seren smiled "Snorlax your up!" he shouted as his Snorlax appeared on the field scratching its belly

"Oh, is it lunch already?" Snorlax asked

"No its a gym battle, I'll give you some food afterwards ok" Seren practically begged that Snorlax would agree, luckily he did.

"Ok Geodude us rollout!" Roark shouted as his Geodude once again started spinning rapidly then shooting forward towards Snorlax who simply stood there. The Geodude hit Snorlax directly in the belly doing nothing other than making himself fly backwards to Roark's side of the field.

"Our turn, Snorlax use Giga impact!" Seren shouted. Snorlax's body became cloaked in a strange purple aura with orange streaks as it charged surprisingly quickly at the Geodude and slammed its whole bodyweight onto the unfortunate Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Are you freaking serious" Roark muttered

"Geodude is unable to battle, Snorlax is the winner" the ref shouted

"Good job Snorlax" Seren said with a happy voice

"Does this mean I can eat now" Snorlax asked before Seren swiftly returned him to his ball. Will was having a awkward time talking to Ash on the sidelines.

"Wait wait, you knew Cynthia would bring me to the gym?" Ash asked

"Umm...yea kind of" Will said as he scratched the back of his head

"Does that mean you gave me the badge for no reason?" Ash asked now getting slightly annoyed

"Of course he didn't, he gave it to you because of how you treat your Pokemon" Cynthia interrupted " and with that badge you can automatically enter any league you want" she added

"And since you came so close to winning the Sinnoh league I wondered if you would like to give it another try" Will said with a smile

As Ash soaked up the information that had just been handed to him Seren and Roark sent out their next Pokemon.

"Ok Onix, time for round two" Roark yelled as the huge snakelike Pokemon materialised on the field in a white light.

Seren took a second pokeball from his belt "Diablo its your turn" he shouted as Diablo appeared and started to growl loudly

Roark took a moment to observe the opposing Pokemon as he started to think to himself "This shouldn't be to bad, but that's what I said last time" he thought before shouting "Ok Onix use double edge". Roark's Onix began to glow gold as it charged at Diablo with incredible speed.

"Diablo counter it with dark pulse" Seren shouted. A small dark purple sphere formed in Diablo's mouth and quickly grew in size before exploding in a stream of purple rings which carried enough force to stop the Onix dead in its tracks.

The power of the dark pulse may have been great but as Diablo began to weaken so did the attack, the Onix slowly moved closer and closer to where Diablo was stood forcing away the dark pulse.

"Keep up the attack Onix!" Roark shouted as the Onix inched closer and closer

"Diablo cut the attack and dodge to the side" Seren shouted. Diablo looked at him as if he was deranged

"I'm going to regret this" Diablo thought at his stopped the attack and quickly attempted to dodge the huge Pokemon. The Onix slammed into the ground with so much power that it created a huge crater in the battlefield which caused large amounts of dust to form. The dust cleared and what Seren saw caused him to get very nervous, Diablo dodged a majority of the attack but his leg was now pinned down under the immense weight of the head of the Onix which looked very happy with itself.

"Diablo are you ok?" Seren asked

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?" Diablo shouted

"This round is mine, Onix use slam!" Roark shouted. The Onix's tale hovered over Diablo as if it was aiming.

Seren had to think of something, fast "Diablo use hyper beam" he shouted. Diablo looked confused for a moment then smiled as he fired a full power hyper beam directly into the head of the Onix. The Onix roared in pain as it was flung into the air, hit the ceiling of the gym then came crashing down onto the floor, unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle, Diablo is the winner" the ref shouted

"YEAAAAAA SUCK ON THAT BITCH!" a Diablo shouted while panting

"Good job Diablo" Seren said as he returned his friend to his ball

Roark let out a incoherent grumble as he returned Onix to its pokeball and quickly threw his last onto the field "GO RAMPARDOS" he shouted as the pokemon appeared, stomping its feet in anger and eagerness.

"This shouldn't be a problem, GO GARUDA!" Seren shouted as Garuda appeared on the field and stared down her opponent with a serious expression on her face.

"Bring it bitch" The Rampardos huffed

Garuda's temple pulsed "OH IT IS ON!" she shouted as she took to the air

"Rampardos start of with flamethrower" Roark shouted. Rampardos roared and belched a controlled stream of fire which surged past Garuda's wing making her wince as a part of her wing was lightly scorched by the heat.

"Time for a one hit K.O Garuda, USE SAND CRYPT!" Seren shouted

"Oh crap not another one" Roark said

Garuda quickly flew up to the Rampardos and punched him as hard as possible in the face causing him to become dizzy, she then landed in front of him grabbed him by the shoulders and stamped on the ground. As Garuda's foot hit the floor the earth of the of the area around them seemed turned into sand, she looked at the now recovered Rampardos with a smug smile.

"You shouldn't have called me a bitch" she said as they both started sinking into the sand. The Rampardos could only struggle and shout as the sand slowly engulfed them both, shielding them from sight. Roark couldn't have possibly looked more nervous than he was, while Seren had a massive smile on his face. A few moments passed and then the whole battlefield started to shake, this continued for a few seconds before Garuda shot out from the floor and threw an unconscious Rampardos hard to the floor, Seren could have sworn she spat on him a little.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, Garuda is the winner, the victorious trainer is Seren" the referee shouted

"Damn it, good job Rampardos" Roark said as he returned his pokemon and walked towards Seren

"Nice job Garuda" Seren said

"You expected less?" Garuda asked with a smile as she turned into a red silhouette and returned to her ball. Seren then walked up to Roark, shook his hand and took a coal badge for himself.

"You did good" Roark said

"Thanks, but do you want some advise?" Seren asked

"Um...sure" Roark said

"Evolve that Geodude" was all Seren said as he walked of to join his friends who were in the middle of a conversation

"Just don't tell Seren ok, I want it to be a surprise" Will said quietly

"Ok" everyone said

"Hey you guys, oh hi Cynthia its been a while" Seren said

"It has, that was a great battle by the way" Cynthia said as everyone else nodded in agreement

"Yea great job" Ash said

"Thanks, so what now?" Seren asked

"Well first I want to know what Seren was going to say earlier" Roark interrupted as he walked over to the group

"I can answer that" Cynthia said as Will and Seren walked away and both started looking at their coal badges "these two are, or were the leaders of the eternity gym" she added gesturing towards Will and Seren who were comparing each others badges, despite them being exactly the same.

"Wow, they look really young" Roark said in a confused voice as Seren shouted how his badge was shinier than Will's causing Luna to face palm.

"They look it, but they are actually older than us three combined" Ash said

"Huh...well tell them I said thanks for the great battles" Roark said as he walked of further into the gym

"He took that well...hey you two" Cynthia shouted at the arguing Will and Seren "Lets go" she said. The group slowly made their way out of the gym, when they all got out of the gym Cynthia started talking again

"So you three" she said looking at Seren, Will and Luna "do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked

"I have that covered" Will said winking at Luna and Ash as Seren looked really confused

"Oh...well that's good I'm of back to the league, maybe I'll see you all at some point" she shouted as she released her Togekiss jumped on and flew away, waving at the group.

"Bye Cynthia" everyone shouted waving back at her as she disappeared from sight.

"Well what now?" Seren asked

"Well as much as I would love to keep traveling with you guys I think I'm going to go back to Kanto until the Sinnoh league start" Ash said

"How come?" Luna asked

"I want to tell my mum about...me and Bayleaf, just to see if she's ok with it" Ash said quietly

"Well, I wish you the best of luck my friend" Will said as he and Luna gave Ash, Bayleaf and Pikachu friendly hugs, and surprisingly Seren did the same.

Ash returned Bayleaf to her ball and released Staraptor "Bye you guys, who knows maybe I'll see you both at the league" Ash shouted as he jumped on Staraptor and soared of into the distance leaving Will, Seren and Luna stood outside Oreburgh gym.

"I hope his mum takes it well" Luna said in a concerned voice

"I'm sure she will" Will said as he walked up to Luna and scratched her behind the ear

"What did you mean by I have that covered?" Seren asked suddenly remembering what Will had said

"You'll see, lets go" he said as they walked in the direction of the city gates with Seren shouting "But I want to know now!"

Team Rocket headquarters: Kanto

Giovanni was sat at his desk with the same female admin from before talking to him "Thank you Cyleen, you may leave now" Giovanni said. Cyleen saluted to Giovanni and left his office. Giovanni looked at the contents of the file that had been handed to him, inside were photos of Zak and Seren from around Oreburgh, and during the gym battle.

"Perfect" Giovanni said as he pressed a button on his desk, after a few moments the screen at the side of the activated and the shadowy figure appeared.

The figure spoke in an annoyed tone "Giovanni I thought I told you not to disturb me unless.."

"I have a positive I.D of the targets you mentioned, I also have irrefutable proof of their location" Giovanni interrupted as he pointed towards the pictures on his desk. The figure didn't say anything for a few minutes which made Giovanni rather nervous.

"Would you mind telling me how you accomplished this?" the figure asked

"First I had an assassin attack them, the assassin confirmed that they both use strange bladed weapons, also one of our contacts who works as a referee in Oreburgh gym confirmed some more pokemon that you said the pair should own" Giovanni said smugly

"You realise that if the assassin had killed them then your mission would have been a complete failure" the figure said in an slightly angry voice

"Well sir...the assassin didn't kill them, so clearly it was a success" said Giovanni

there was a moment of silence before the shadowy figure spoke one again.

"You have done well Giovanni, but just in case you Intel is false we will only send a small squad to investigate your claims. If the targets are truly who you say they are then we will take action, until then you are to continue with you operations in Kanto, we will update you on anything that needs doing" the figure said

"Thank you sir" Giovanni said

"Continue the good work Giovanni and we will consider cancelling your...removal" the figure said before disappearing. Giovanni sighed and wiped a considerable amount of sweat from his brow before sitting back in front of his desk. He put his face in his hands, praying that the Intel given to him was correct because if it wasn't, he didn't even want to think about it.

**Zak: Wow the beginning was much darker than what I was intending, I guess that's what happens when you write with a massive hangover. What is this secret foe eh? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and this is my longest chapter yet, YAYZ **

**Seren: YES! I finally found WAR111oneoneone**

**Zak: War is a horse you can get on undead nightmare, the more you know!**

**The game freezes and Seren didn't save it.**

**Seren:...**

**Zak: Seren?**

**Seren:...**

**Zak: I'm going to end this before Seren breaks my laptop, please give constructive criticism and till next time you lot, stay safe out there. **


	5. First contact

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 5: First contact**

**Hi there you guys, you ok? Good. Ok, I know that this chapter took a long time but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. I started college a week or two back and had a literal crap load of work and training to do. I also had some technomilogical differences with my accursed laptop which I swear will find its way onto the college shooting range if it's not careful. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the one before it by at least one, maybe two thousand words so updates will definitely be less frequent, also my college work will be holding me back a lot so please keep that in mind :) **

**I do not own any characters or locations from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's **

In a forest not to far from Oreburgh a loud shouting could be heard, the shouting in question was coming from a rather frustrated Seren who was in a mood because Will wouldn't tell him where they were going. Since they had left Oreburgh city Will had returned Luna to her ball and released Willow as he didn't think he spent enough time with her.

"Can you please tell me now?" Seren whined

"If Will has said no the past hundred times what makes you think he will say anything different this time" Willow said glaring at Seren

"Couldn't have put it better myself, we are nearly there anyway" Will said

"Fine" Seren huffed, little did the trio know they were being watched from the bushes

"Targets confirmed and in sight, what are your orders ma'am?" a solider spoke with a quiet voice into an earpiece which his finger was pressed against.

The soldiers earpiece crackled for a second before a feminine voice came from it "Continue tracking the targets until they reach the ambush point, you know what to do from there" the voice said

"Yes ma'am" the soldier said quietly as he took his finger of the earpiece and turned to a group of about nine other soldiers "Ok, lets move" he said as the squad quietly moved through the forest.

"Its such a nice day, I don't see why the two of you have to argue" Willow said

"hey I'm not arguing" Will retorted

"Yea, Its his fault if we are though" Seren said

"What? How is it my fault your the one who wont be quiet" Will said loudly

"Your doing it again" Willow moaned

"Sorry" Will and Seren both said with a sigh of frustration

"Its fine just try and...'sniff sniff'" Willow stopped mid sentence and started so smell the air

"Willow, what wrong?" Will asked

Willow continued smelling the air for a moment before she spoke "'sniff' I can smell...blood" Willow said as she looked at Will with a concerned face

"Where?" he quickly asked

"A few minutes away" Willow said

"Well lets go then" Seren shouted from further down the road that they were taking. The group ran for a good few minutes until they reached the source of the smell, a large smashed up 4x4 that was turned on its side, with a blood soaked body at the side of it.

"It's officer Jenny, probably for Oreburgh" Will said as he lent over and inspected the body which was lying face down and had a huge gash on its side with had a large amount of shrapnel and dirt in it.

"She could have swerved to avoid a Pokemon" Seren said whilst picking up a piece of the wreckage from the floor

"I don't think so, there are no skid marks on the road" Willow pointed out

"That's a good point.." Will stopped as he turned over Officer Jenny's body to see a large hole in between her eyes "She was shot!" he said quickly pulling both his swords from their sheathing, Seren drew what was now his revolver and loaded it.

"I told you buying some bullets was a good idea" he said as the three looked in all directions for a clue to the whereabouts of Jenny's murderer, though they were watching them the whole time.

"Ma'am the targets are near the disabled transport of the police officer, they seem to know we are here" the same solider said through his ear piece

"Very good, engage" was all that came from the ear piece

"Yes Ma'am, ready men, this is our chance for promotion...3...2...1...ENGAGE" the soldier shouted firing shots from his rifle as his troop did the same

"GUNFIRE TAKE COVER" Will shouted as he and the others got behind the 4x4 so that it shielded them from the barrage of bullets.

"How many?" Seren shouted over the noise of the gunfire

"I counted ten" Willow shouted, Seren quickly looked out from cover and fired his revolver which was followed by a shout of pain and one of the soldiers shouting "Man down!"

"nine" Seren said with a smirk

"Nice shot, try and get their attention" Will said. Seren nodded, place his egg in a hole Willow had dug for it and ran out from cover and behind a large tree which was soon filled with bullet holes. "Ok Willow what were going..." Will was cut of as one of the pokeballs on his belt exploded to life and Latias appeared in front of them. "Latias get back in your ball I'm not having you get hurt again" Will shouted

Latias's temple pulsed as she had a sudden outburst of rage at Will "NO NOT THIS TIME, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS, ALL I WANT TO DO IS HELP IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK" she screamed. Will tried to respond but was cut of by another rant "I'M NOT GOING BACK, CAN'T YOU SEE I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!" she finished panting slightly, tears in her eyes.

"Well...but...fine, how can you help?" Will asked. His question was swiftly answered as Latias ripped a tree from the ground using her psychic powers and threw it into a group of four soldiers killing them on impact. Latias looked at him with a smug smile "Fine you've helped now stay here" Will said as the barrage of bullets stopped and Will took a small black orb from his clothes then smashed it on the floor. A large cloud of thick black smoke exploded from the orb when it hit the floor covering the 4x4 in its dark embrace. When the smoke cleared Will and Willow were nowhere to be seen.

"hey Latias" Seren whispered "Where did they go?"

"How should I know?" Latias hissed

"Sir did we get them" one of the soldiers asked

"No, stay on your guard" the lead soldier said. Just as they were about to start firing again as blast of bright blue flames erupted from a bush and completely engulfed a pair of screaming soldiers who were nothing but ashes when the fire stopped.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" the lead soldier shouted as he and the last two soldiers beside him fired frantically at where the fire came from. There was a gurgling sound from the side of the lead soldier who looked to see a pair of large swords protruding through the chest of one of the soldiers behind him.

"CRAP" the leader shouted as the man next to him took the large machete like bayonet of his rifle and charged at Will, not a smart move. The soldier swung the machete like a crazed lunatic, when it did hit Will's armour the blade smashed into three different pieces causing the man to fall back from the shock of the impact. Will pulled his swords out from the other solider and was going to finish him off when he heard a cocking sound, he turned his head and saw the leader of the squad brandishing a shotgun.

"YOU KILLED MY SQUAD!" he shouted before firing, but Will was quick and blocked the shot with his swords practically causing them to explode in his hands making him fly backwards onto the ground. The leader slowly walked up to him and cocked the shotgun again, Will closed his eyes and expected the worst but just as the soldier was about to pull the trigger Seren jumped behind him and sliced him in half with his buster sword making his internal organs and a large amount of blood spill out all over the floor.

"Thanks" Will said as Seren helped him up

"Were even now" Seren said

"Yes, that we are" Will said before he felt something hit him in the back, the soldier that he had knocked down had hit him in the back with a branch. The man was about to run but was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and lifted into the air as Latias and Willow approached them.

"Ok I'll admit, your quite powerful" Will said

"Thanks, what do you think we should do with him?" Latias asked

"I say we question him" Willow said

"I say we kill him" Seren shouted

"Were not killing him!" Will shouted "Latias let him down"

Latias dropped the soldier onto the floor, Will grabbed him and threw him against a tree. "Who are you?" he shouted with a voice full of rage.

The soldier chuckled slightly and muttered "I will be reborn from the ashes of life" before biting down on something in his mouth.

"no no NO" Will shouted as the man's mouth started to foam violently before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp.

"DAMN IT" he shouted as he threw the body to the floor

"What the fuck just happened?" Seren asked as he looked at the man's body

Will had his face in his hands "Poison capsule in his mouth, he broke it to avoid interrogation" he said

Seren was looking at bullets that were scattered around the floor "Will why exactly were you taking cover? its not like normal bullets can get through your armour anyway".

"Its difficult to look at bullets properly when they're flying over your head" Will muttered as he picked up one of his shattered swords which was now more like a dagger.

"Any idea who they were?" Willow asked as she Latias and Seren dragged some of the bodies into a bush

"Not a damn clue, but their pretty well of as far as weapons go" Seren said whilst fiddling with one of the soldiers rifles before running back behind the 4x4 and coming back with his egg in his arms which was now starting to shake a large amount.

"I don't know either, lets just get to where we're going" Will said angrily before he took a cell phone from his clothing and put it to his ear "Hello is that the chief of police? I have some bad news"

Unknown location: region unavailable

In a huge, pitch black room a single woman with magenta hair stood with a nervous look on her face. The rooms floor, walls and ceiling had small tubes that dimly glowed a strange green colour lining them, there were also large glass tanks lining the walls, each one holding a hidden figure inside. A patterned green ring lit up below the woman and a group of glowing yellow eyes opened on the other side of the room, a deep and monstrous voice echoed through the darkness (Like the shadow brokers voice from mass effect 2).

"What do you have to report" the figure asked

"Um... me sir but it is my duty to inform you the strike team failed to eliminate the targets, sir" the woman stammered. The strange figure on the other side of the room seemed to growl loudly before speaking again.

"No matter, they were expendable. The targets are sure to be in the same area, send in some mech's" the figure said making the woman who gulp loudly.

"Y..yes sir" the woman practically shouted before saluting and running out of the room.

Sinnoh

"Seriously Will, I'm loosing the will to fucking live" Seren said as he trudged along the dirt path they had been following for, in Seren's opinion way too long.

"Well complaining isn't going to make us get there any faster" Willow said

Seren mumbled something, probably something obscene. They continued to walk for a few minutes all talking about the strange group of soldiers and why they attacked them in the first place.

"Ok we're nearly there.." Will stopped talking as the ground underneath them started to rumble loudly and violently shake, Pokemon flew of from the trees, ran from the bushes and Willow stumbled over her own feet as the earthquake continued

"What's going on" Latias shouted

"Why are you asking me?" Will shouted. The rumbling stopped suddenly and the ground a few meter's from the group exploded in a hail of dirt and rocks. The dirt cleared and a large hole could be seen in the path of the group.

"Well, I can't say this looks good" Seren said before he ran into some bushes to put his egg there, he was right. A group of three large, dark metallic blue mechanical suits around eight feet tall stepped out from the hole, the top and bottom half's of their bodys seemed to only be connected by a structure that resembled a spinal cord and clearly wasn't very strong as the top half of its body was supported by a pair of thrusters. They're heads were connected to the top half of their bodys by a small neck-like appendage. On their heads there was a long rectangle which looked like it was made of glass, under the glass there was a red orb which must have been some sort of visual processor. They looked spindly but were clearly dangerous as one of their arms was essentially a large industrial drill while the other had a hand with a blade on what could only be described as a wrist.

"You had to say that didn't you" Latias said as the mech's started to advance on the group

"So...what do we do?" Willow asked nervously

"Isn't it obvious" Seren said as he walked back to the group and drew his buster sword, Will took out what remained of one of his swords.

"We attack" Seren shouted as he and Will charged at the mech's which also ran towards them. Two of the mech's were distracted on Seren and Will while the third used its thrusters to more or less fly towards Latias and Willow who both dodged out of the way. Willow landed gracefully on the floor and snarled as she unleashed a stream of fire that melted the mech's feet to the ground. Latias laughed at the helpless mech as it tried to free its foot from the floor, her and Willow seemed to have it trapped, until its spine like appendage disconnected from the bottom half of its body, its thrusters gained extra power and it simply floated in the air looking at Willow.

"Oh crap!" Willow shouted as she dodged the mech's huge industrial drill which came crashing down where she was standing and its wrist blade was swinging at Latias who was using psychic barriers to block the strikes. Seren had no trouble what so ever, the mech he was fighting already destroyed, his buster sword cutting through the mech as if it were made of jelly. He sat on the disassembled mech and watched Will dodging strikes from the mech he was fighting, He could help but Will probably knew what he was doing. As it turns out he did actually know what he was doing. The mech's may have been fast but their intelligence certainly left something to be desired as Will managed to get the mech to get its huge drill jammed in the earth. Will used this to his advantage, jumping into the air he brought down what remained of his sword into the mech's other arm preventing it from swinging its blade at him, he then jumped on the back of the mech and smashed his fist through the head of the mech ripping out the visual processor and a large amount of wires making it spark violently before shutting down. Will jumped of the mech and left his broken sword in the arm of the mech before looked at a smiling Seren.

"Took your time" Seren chuckled

"Its not easy when your using your fists and something that is the size of a dagger" Will retorted as he looked at Latias who was crushing the last mech into a cube with her psychic powers. She dropped the destroyed mech which hit the floor with a loud crash then looked at Will with a huge smile in her face.

"Ok fine, your really powerful" he said with a smile

"Damn right" Latias shouted

"What the hell were those things anyway?" Willow asked

"I'd say they were UCV's" Will said

"UCV's?" said Willow with a confused face

"Unmanned Combat Vehicles, probably drones" said Will

"We can't just leave these things here" Seren said pointing at the destroyed mech's

"Very good point" Will said whilst dragging one of the mech's by its arm and throwing it on top of one of the others

"Wait a second, what's that?" Latias asked as she pointed at a lose piece of one of the mech's. The thing in question was some sort of emblem, a large R with a strange flaming bird behind it that Will found strangely familiar.

"My guess is that its the logo of who ever sent them" said Willow

"Looks like a rip off of team rockets if you ask me" Seren said

"Well they clearly take their work more seriously" said Latias

"I...I'll look at that later" Will said picking up the piece of wreckage.

"You okay Will?" Willow asked

"I'm fine" he quickly said "Willow do you think you could..." Will trailed of as Willow used a powerful fire blast on the remains of the machines reducing them to a pile of bubbling molten slag which was then thrown into the woods by Latias.

"Job done" Willow said

"Can I actually see what your supposed to surprise me with now?" Seren said with a angry voice

"Yep we should be getting close" said Will as they started walking again

"You said that two fucking hours ago" Seren shouted

The group of friends walked for yet another hour much to Seren's anger and finally stopped, in front of a huge mansion.

Seren was dumbstruck as Will walked up to the massive reinforced gate that blocked entrance to the area "I'm back" he said. Literally a second after Will spoke the gates opened. Willow and Latias were on the floor in fits of laughter at Seren, who was still rooted to the spot with a stupid look on his face.

"I...what?" Seren said

"Remember when I said I had never left the gym, that might have been a lie" Will said

"How the hell can you afford this?" asked Seren who was now glaring at a laughing Willow and Latias

"Well...I might have been one of the first people to have a genuine bank account, I guess the money just built up over time" said Will as he walked through the gate and waved for everyone else to follow.

#Ok I knew that Will could be a sneaky little bastard but this was ridiculous. This mansion must have been at least four story's tall, and the front garden this place has is just crazy, It makes me wonder what else he might me hiding from me.#

As they walked towards the door Seren could small shiny black objects in the grass tracking them "Um, Will what are those?" Seren asked pointing at the strange objects.

"Oh, they're sensors for the house's security" Will said as they reached the huge door of the mansion. he was about to knock on the door when it slowly opened and a old man in a Tuxedo was stood behind it.

"Oh sir it is so good to see you again" the old man said as he shook Will's hand vigorously

"Its good to see you to Jarvis, but you know you can just call me Will right?" Will said as he stopped shaking Jarvis's hand (Yes I know Jarvis is a bit typical but I like that name for a butler, so there)

"Yes of course Wi...no I'm afraid I can't do it sir" Jarvis said with a smile

Will sighed "Fine, this is Seren, I do believe I told you about him" he said

"Yes of course, a great pleasure to meet you sir" Jarvis said as he bowed before saying "It will indeed be a great honour to serve two immortals"

"WHAT! You told him about that" Seren shouted

"Well if he is working for Will he should at least have the liberty of knowing" Willow said as they entered the house

"Exactly, Seren you can let your Pokemon out, all of them" Will said as he released all his Pokemon into the huge central room. The central room was a sight to behold, with the entire thing made out of some sort of white marble with green carpet lining the floor. There were large pillars around the edges of the room, each one had a green banner hanging of it.

Seren made an audible gulping sound after he released most of his Pokemon "um..all of them?" he asked holding up the two pokeballs containing Zaku and Qubeley.

"Yes" Will said before he was interrupted by Seren's Snorlax

"where's the kitchen?" he asked in a exited voice

Jarvis pointed in the general direction of the kitchen and Snorlax ran off, strait through a wall causing Jarvis to face palm "Seren I do believe you were about to do something" Will said

Seren sighed and threw the two pokeballs which exploded into life releasing Zaku and Qubeley who instantly got ready to attack one another.

"Lucy activate energy fields" Will said. Less than a second after he said this a woman's voice echoed though the room.

"of course Will" said the voice of Lucy as Zaku and Qubeley were separated by a large transparent blue force field which enveloped them both making sure that couldn't move very much let alone attack each other.

~Lucy is the trusty AI of the house, she is ridiculously intelligent,seriously I didn't expect her to come out as well as she did. I made her myself as it happens, but I doubt I would have been able to without Latias and Luna. Luna and Latias are quite the tech heads you know, they did help me design and build the house and its security system after all. They have been teaching me about all the more complicated tech and I'm doing quite well if I don't say so myself.~

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT" Zaku roared as he pounded on the force field in an attempt to reach Qubeley who was laughing quietly at the state of rage he was in.

"What did you just do?" Seren asked, now considerably less worried

"I just gave you a chance to talk to these two without them fighting each other. Try to come to some sort of agreement" Will said "Jarvis will get you anything you need, I have something that needs attending to, coming you two?" he asked looking at Willow and Latias

"of course" Willow and Latias said. The three walked up the large staircase leaving Seren and Jarvis in the central room with a raging Zaku and laughing Qubeley.

"Jarvis, could you leave me with these two please" Seren asked

"Of course sir" Jarvis said as he left with a bow. Seren placed his egg on a nearby sofa, took a chair and sat in front of the room shaped force field that surrounded Zaku and Qubeley. Zaku had finally stopped attacking the force field and was now looking at Seren with an angry expression.

"The fuck do you want?" he growled

Seren looked at the floor as his eye started to twitch "what do I want, WHAT DO I WANT!" he roared shooting up from the chair in such volume that even Zaku stepped back a bit.

"ALL I WANT IS TO BE LISTENED TO, WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS LIKE THIS? Seren stopped for breath before shouting again "YOU USED TO GET MAD AT ME WHEN WE LOST BATTLES ALL THOSE YEARS AGO BUT YOU NEVER SEEMED TO REALISE THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS FUCKING IT UP BY ATTACKING QUBELEY!"

Qubeley was completely speechless but she didn't speak often anyway. Seren had never acted this way towards Zaku before so she was more speechless than usual. Zaku looked at Seren with an unimpressed face and snickered. "So what, I'm just trying to finishing what I started a long time ago" he said

"finish what? All I could see was you two trying to kill each other" Seren shouted a little quieter now

"She insulted my fathers honour, she said he was a barbaric monster and that he should crawl into a cave and die" Zaku spat, Seren just looked confused

"Honour, that's what all these years of shit have been about? If it were Will I would understand, but you?" Seren shouted

"Don't you even think about comparing me to that stuck up prick" Zaku shouted. While Zaku and Seren shouted at each other from downstairs Will, Willow and Latias came to a stop in front of the door which led to Will's room, the door was security locked and reinforced like most things in the mansion. After about a second of them standing there Lucy's voice rang through the hall they were stood in.

"Please provide DNA, retinal and vocal verification" she spoke

"Please just let me in Lucy, I don't have time for this" Will said, there was silence for a moment before the door opened and the voice of Lucy spoke again.

"pfft fine then, be that way" she said in a playful voice

~That's the best thing about how Lucy turned out, she can actually feel and convey emotions, don't ask me how it works that's the part Latias worked on~

The three were just about to enter the room when a white and blue blur shot down the hallway and into the room knocking Will of his feet. Will groaned and leaned up to see Luna smiling wildly at him before she was tackled to the ground by Willow who started shouting something about showing some respect. Latias and Will left them to arguing. Will's room was pretty much like any other guys room, a mess.

"Would it kill you to clean in here?" Latias asked

"You know I don't use this place very often" Will retorted as he walked up to a computer panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons making the wall opened into a large elevator which Will, Luna and Latias entered. "You not coming Willow?" Will asked noticing that Willow was leaving the room.

"nah I think I'll just go and find the others" she said

"Ok see you later" Will said as the elevator doors closed. Seren and Zaku were still screaming at each other which Willow just ignored as she slipped unnoticed down the stairs and into a different room. Qubeley was slowly getting more and more frustrated that she couldn't get a word in. "Um...guys...guys?" she kept saying for about ten minutes before she finally snapped. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" she screamed causing Seren and Zaku to turn to her with surprised expressions. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I CALLED YOUR FATHER THOSE THINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE" she shouted getting as close to the force field as possible which actually scared Zaku quite a bit.

"Y..you just did it to get us angry, why else would you do it" Zaku said. As he said this Qubeley sank back into the corner of the room shaped force field and started to cry softly.

"Qubeley, what are you not telling us" Seren asked softly . There was a silence that seemed to drain the anger from everything in the room, even Zaku had a look of concern on his face as Qubeley quietly cried to herself. It was silent for a few minutes before Qubeley finally spoke.

"he...he...he RAPED ME!" Qubeley screamed then started bawling into her own arms.

Seren, and surprisingly even Zaku's face held the expression of sadness.

"Lucy, deactivate Qubeley's side of the force field please" Seren asked softly. Even Lucy's voice sounded sad when she spoke

"Of course Seren" she said as the field on Qubeley's side powered down. Seren walked up to Qubeley and attempted to give her a comforting hug, even though it resulted in her more or less crushing him in her arms as she cried.

"Shh...shh, its ok" Seren whispered with Qubeley crushing him in an awkward hug. Zaku was slumped up against one of the force field walls with a face that could only be described as ultimate regret, with a lot of sadness thrown in. Zaku decided to talk after a few seconds.

"I...I want to apologise" he said quietly

"I think you've done enough already" Seren said coldly as he continued to comfort the sobbing Nidoqueen.

"If I let you out promise me you won't do anything" Seren said

"I...I promise" he said. The force field that was surrounding him disappeared, he then roared loudly and stormed towards Seren and Qubeley with rage in his eyes. Seren saw this and drew his buster sword only for Zaku to walk past him and force the heavy duty front door of the mansion open. Seren was watching him the whole time as Zaku walked out of the front of the garden until Seren couldn't see him any more. Qubeley continued to cry into Serens shoulder as he thought "Where the hell is he going"

The elevator that held Will, Luna and Latias had been traveling downwards for a good few minutes, Lucy had informed them about what had transpired in the central room.

"Damn it, I knew it might not end well but I didn't expect it to go that badly" Will said looking down to the floor

"You couldn't have known, its not your fault" Latias said putting one of her hands on his shoulder

"I know, but I still should have known better" Will said with a sigh. They continued traveling in the elevator until the whole thing flashed a bright white and the door opened. Will stepped out of the now open elevator into a large, dimly lit metal hallway. Luna and Latias hung behind him

"He takes things to hard" Latias said

"Only when his friends are involved" Luna added as the two watched Will stop briefly to punch the wall leaving an indent before continuing down the hall.

"Guess that explains his outburst earlier" Latias muttered to herself as the two continued down the corridor to catch up with their friend. The three walked through a automatic metal door which had a small amount of light blue lines running across it. The room behind the door was bit smaller than the mansions central room but it was large none the less. The room was a dome like shape that had small blue lines running all around the metal walls. In the centre of the room was a large round table which had a large holographic map of the Sinnoh region floating above the surface of the table with smaller maps of other regions next to it. Across the walls there were computer screen and sets of armour and a few weapons for both Will and his team, and a few for Seren's.

"I hate that stuff" Latias said pointing at her set of armour

"I no fan of wearing it either but it keeps us safe, most of the time anyway" Luna said whilst Will placed the piece of scrap from the drone on the rooms central table.

"You here Lucy?" he asked

"Of course, welcome back to HQ" Lucy quickly responded

"Thanks, I need you to scan the image on this piece of metal and compare it to everything in our database" Will said

"Ok" Lucy said as the piece of metal floated above the table and was scanned by several blue streams of light. It took a few minutes but finally Lucy finished. "Scan complete, I'm sorry but the image does not match any that are already in our databases" Lucy said with a hint of disappointment.

Will sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead "Its fine Lucy don't blame yourself" he said as he eyed the strange logo with a slight smile but also with worry.

"I could say the same to you" said Lucy

Will looked puzzled "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. He probably would have got some smart ass comment but an alarm sounded on one side of the room catching everyone's attention.

"Warning, two objects just bypassed the perimeter fence of the mansion, one by air and one by land" blared Lucy's voice

"Show me" Will said before one single holographic image appeared from the table which made him smile slightly.

"why are you smiling?" Luna asked

Will turned around with the small smile still on his face before speaking "We have a visitor"

Seren was still sat down in the central room of the house but Qubeley had gone into the back garden to try and collect her thoughts, Seren doing very much the same. Seren was now lying down on the sofa with his shaking egg in his arms. Seren was slowly drifting of to sleep when there was a ridiculously loud knock at the large front door of the house. "Who the hell could that be, maybe its Zaku" Seren thought as he gently lay his egg on one of the sofas pillows and walked up to the door, grasped the handle and slowly pulled it open, what he saw made him smile "Entei, wazzaaaap" (I asked Seren what he should say) Seren said as the large lion like Pokemon walked into the central area and gave Seren a awkward brotherly hug.

"Nice to see Will finally dragged you out of the gym" Entei said with a smile

"Its not easy when he's asleep half the time, that and I had to give that badge to someone" Will interrupted walking down the stairs with Latias and Luna by his side before they both went outside.

"I wasn't asleep half the time, I was conserving energy" Seren said with a huff

~Seren and Entei seemed to become best friends as soon as they met, I'm not overly sure why. Entei does have a tendency to overdo things while in combat, as well as never taking any prisoners so I guess they have those two things in common. They have had their ups and downs, but don't all friends?~

Entei chuckled slightly before his eyes were drawn to the shaking egg on the sofa.

"Its finally hatching?" Entei asked walking toward the egg

"Yep, should hopefully hatch later today" Seren said as he and Entei sat on the sofa

"Oh, Will" Entei said suddenly

"Yes?" Will asked

"You have an old friend waiting for you in the back garden" Entei said with a smile. Will suddenly sped out of the room as he quickly walked towards the back door of the house he passed Jarvis who was struggling to keep different foods away from Snorlax. Will reached the large door to the back garden, threw it open and chuckled to himself, there in the garden was the giant green, serpent like Pokemon Rayquaza who seemed to be in the middle of a play fight with Luceat. Rayquaza and Luceat both noticed Will as he walked towards them and abruptly stopped their play fight, Rayquaza looking reasonably embarrassed while Luceat did his usual thing and tackled Will to the floor.

"Hi daddy, me and uncle Ray were just playing" Luceat squealed while getting of his father

"I noticed" Will said with a smile before walking up to Rayquaza as Luceat slithered away "Ray, I can honestly say it is fantastic to see you" he added as Rayquaza wrapped two of his fingers around Will in some kind of attempt at a hug ~Seriously when your trying to hug something that is the size of a small building you have to improvise~. The improvised hug ended and Rayquaza looked at his friend with a happy yet slightly worried expression on his face.

"Its good to see you to Will ,but I do understand that you and Seren were earlier attacked by a strange group of people, then a group of machines" he said

Will coughed slightly before speaking "Um...how did you find out about that?" he asked

"You should know that many Pokemon report situations to me, I also know that your swords were destroyed in the fighting" Rayquaza said

Will sighed "Yea, they were the first swords I had, at least they didn't rust away in an attic somewhere" he said

Rayquaza looked at him and smiled "Well you know I cant just let you keep traveling with no weapons" he said

"Don't worry, I have loads of weapons in the house" Will said

"I mean something that won't shatter when attacked, Seren already has that truly ridiculous sword that could probably bring down a large building if used right" said Rayquaza with a smirk

"What are you getting at?" asked Will with a confused look on his face

"I'm trying to say that you need something that will actually be able to damage whatever attacked you earlier" said Rayquaza. Will was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, I'm interested"

While he and Rayquaza were having their conversation a good distance away another conversation was taking place in a clear part of the large forest that made up the back garden. The small clearing was full of brightly coloured flowers and bright green grass.

"I'm telling you, Will recognised the symbol on the mech's" Luna said to Flora who was tending to a bunch of brightly coloured flowers.

"He's definatly been acting been a bit acting a bit...off" Latias said with a worried voice as she floated alongside the two

"Why do you think he's so worried all of a sudden" Flora asked before breathing onto a dead, wilted flower causing it to rise up and regain its colour.

"I'm not sure but I'm certain that Will has seen that image before. The only other time I have seen him with that strange look on his face is when he would talk about the world where he and Seren came from" said Luna

"Well I think we need to find out why the image you told me about is getting him so worried, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong" Flora said tearing weeds up from the flower bed and replanting them in different places with her vines.

"Good idea, Latias you try and get Will to tell you, keep an eye on him" Luna said looking down at Latias who was now lying on the soft grass that surrounded them.

"What why me, why can't one of the others do it?" Latias asked quickly raising her head

"Luceat probably won't understand, Willow won't be at all subtle and Lucario wouldn't be able to keep something from Will if his life depended on it" Flora quickly responded

"That and I know for a fact that he trusts you" Luna added

"He...he does?" Latias said in a surprised voice

"Of course he does silly, you helped him recover after that mental breakdown he had. You made him laugh for the first time in a few hundred years" Flora quickly said as she and Luna lay down in the clearing near to Latias

"Was it really that long, I mean I knew he said he hadn't really laughed in a while but..." Latias trailed of and looked to the floor "What happened to him?" She asked causing shocked looks from both Luna and Flora

"He...he didn't tell you" Flora asked

"No, why can you tell me" Latias quickly said. There was almost deathly silence as the calm breeze from the wind swept through the clearing making Luna's fur sway in a almost hypnotic way, Latias's feathers doing very much the same.

"I don't think I could tell you enough, you should ask Will about it" Flora said

Luna quickly butted in "I don't think that's a good idea" she said

"Why not, he seems to have gotten over it" Flora said while Latias stared at Luna intently

"Well..." Luna trailed off

"What?" asked Flora

"Have you noticed that he seems to...force smiles?" asked Luna in a nervous tone

Flora rose her head from the ground and looked at Luna with questioning eyes "Well I have noticed that he gets emotional sometimes, but I think he's quite a happy guy most of the time"

"I'd like to say that was true, but I don't think he has genuinely smiled in a long long time, not since it happened" Luna said looking at the floor and watched the gentle breeze cause the grass to move almost like a liquid in its embrace.

"Well I'll just have to change that, I'll do it" Latias said. Further in the forest another conversation was about to take place. Lucario and Diablo were both sat at the edge of a lake with Luceat splashing around with other Pokemon in the centre of it. Diablo was lying on the edge of the lake staring into the sapphire blue water with Lucario near to him who had his feet resting in the cool feeling of the lakes water.

"I don't like this" Diablo said in his gruff voice

"Don't like what?" Lucario asked raising an eyebrow

"Ya know, Will, and all this" said Diablo in an accusing tone of voice

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked with a glare

"Well don't you find it suspicious that Will did all this without Seren knowing, without any of us knowing?" Diablo said as the two watched Luceat play with different Pokemon.

"I was with Will most of the time he was working on anything, I have complete trust in him" said Lucario in a serious tone while staring out into the shimmering blue lake.

Diablo sighed and rolled his eyes "Most of the time, and your just saying that because he's your trainer" he said

"Well what would you do if I said that I don't trust Seren?" Lucario asked lightly kicking a leaf that was gently floating on the surface of the lake.

"I would tell you to fuck off" Diablo said with a small smirk

Lucario smiled lightly and playfully punched Diablo in the side as they both admired the view of the glistening orange lake as the rays of the setting sun danced across the water. Just behind the house Will and Rayquaza were still in conversation with each other.

"You don't have to do this, I don't want to be a bother" Will said

Rayquaza smiled "Will your my friend, and you need protection" he said bringing his hands close together. A small sphere of intense white light appeared in the gap in between his palms making Will shield his eyes. The sphere pulsed and shifted until the light died down and the orb disappeared revealing a incredible looking sword. The blade of the sword was at a strange angle and seemed to shimmer in the last light of the setting sun. The handle was what really stood out, the guard was a deep yet shining black, the part just under the blade making an x shape with a green gem in the centre. The grip of the handle was very tough and had a smaller green gem for the pommel. The sword hovered in mid air for a few seconds before gracefully floating towards Will who took it in his right hand and admired it.

"This is a fine sword" he said as he ran one of his fingers across the green gem in the centre of the guard making it shimmer with light.

"That sword is very important to me Will, I want you to take care of it" Rayquaza said

Will looked curious "why is that?" he asked

Rayquaza sighed before looking too the darkening sky "As you know Will I am the last of my kind, that sword is the reason for it, the blade of Sir Eluin, the great Rayquaza slayer" he said with a remorseful look.

Will's face twisted into a face of disgust as he looked at the sword "I...I can't use this, I knew Eluin, knowing what he has done with this.." he started before Rayquaza lowered his face so that it was directly in front of Will's.

"I'm not asking you any more Will, you ARE going to take this sword. It had an evil master once, I think it needs to change. It holds great power and I know you will use it well" Rayquaza said in a deadly serious tone making Will gulp slightly.

"Ok, I'll take it" he sighed sheathing the sword on his back. Will and Rayquaza were about to say their goodbyes when Seren came thundering through the back doors of the mansion gasping for air.

"Seren, what's wrong?" Rayquaza asked

Seren took a brief moment to regain his breath before talking "H...hi Ray, the eggs hatching get your asses in here" he quickly said before running back into the house. Will and Rayquaza looked at each other a little shocked.

"Finally" they both said before following Seren. In the central room Entei was still lying on the sofa with the now violently shaking egg next to him, Seren came running back into the room and was swiftly followed by Will then Rayquaza who needed to be careful while moving through the house. Soon Most of Seren and Will's Pokemon had joined them, aside from Zaku and Snorlax.

"Well its definatly healthy" Flora said after examining the egg

"Good to know, I'm just wondering how it will turn out" said Garuda

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked still looking at the shaking egg

"Well its like Will said to Ash, Its the egg of a legendary we don't know how its going to turn out" replied Garuda.

The entire room fell victim to a deathly silence as everyone watched the egg excitedly, even Jarvis who had finally given up on trying to prevent Snorlax from eating. The silence that filled the room was broken as the egg cracked slightly causing audible gasps from everyone and a loud, exited giggle from Latias. The egg shook one last time before it started to glow an intense golden light. The shape of the egg changed greatly as the glowing became more intense making everyone cover their eyes. When the light faded gasps of surprise came from everyone as they looked at what had hatched from the egg, it was a Turtwig. There was something different about this Turtwig however, its colours were very different, its colouring was mostly browns and reds rather than the usual green, its shell also had small cracks in it which glowed red from the inside, the twig on its head was also blackened and missing its leaves. There was silence for a moment before Latias shrieked like a little girl and scooped up the Turtwig.

"Ohhhhhh he's adorable" she squealed nuzzling the tiny, crying Turtwig before smirking at Seren "Let's get you to daddy"

Diablo was trying his best to not burst out laughing at the stunned look on Serens face

"Its a boy...what you mean me?" Seren asked

"Yes you" Latias said floating near to Seren and handing him the Turtwig who was squirming and wailing high pitched "turt turtwig"

"He's healthy, that's definatly the important thing" said Garuda who was peering over Seren's shoulder

The group continued chatting about the newly hatched, now sleeping Turtwig, especially about the abnormalities with its body. After they were done questioning the Turtwig's differences the group started to talk about another matter, the Turtwig's name.

"So...anyone have an idea?" asked Seren who was holding a now sleeping Turtwig in his arms

"WHAT ABOUT SHELLY" Luceat shouted waking up the Turtwig who slowly opened his bright magenta eyes.

"Daddy?" The Turtwig asked as he looked at Seren who almost instantly looked to Will

"What?" Will asked

"What should I say?" Seren whispered

"Hey, its your choice not mine" said Will

This didn't make Seren any less nervous but at least he knew he had some sort of choice

"I'm uhhh...I'm your...uncle" Seren said to the baby Turtwig

"But...where are my mummy and daddy?" the Turtwig whined as his eyes started to water

"They...are away for a while, you'll see them soon though" Seren said with a clearly put on smile plastered on his face.

Luckily the Turtwig who was later named Grede believed Seren, Will had no doubt that Seren would take him to Heatran soon but if he did he would have some explaining to do. While Grede got acquainted with everyone and he introduced himself Will decided to take the opportunity for some peace and quiet and started to slowly climb the stairs. Latias noticed this and quickly told Luna.

"Luna Will's going" she said quietly

"Well follow him, remember you need to keep an eye on him" Luna quickly replied

Latias nodded quickly and flew up the stairs in time to see Will enter his room, she waited for a minute before approaching the door.

"Sorry Latias, but Will has asked that he not be disturbed" Lucy quickly said

"Well...he doesn't have to know" Latias said cheekily before bending the light around her body making herself invisible . Lucy seemed to sigh before speaking.

"Fine, but if he asks tell him you forced the door down" Lucy said before opening the door and the elevator that was in the room.

"Thanks Lucy" Latias chirped before flying into the elevator and pressing the only button, down.

Will was sat at the table in the centre of the large metal room with a serious look on his face. On the table in front of him he had a hologram of one of the mech's that attacked him and the others as well as the piece of metal that was floating above the table. Will was now wearing a basic chequered, collared shirt and blue jeans while his armour was being cleaned and repaired by machinery in the room. The door to the large room opened making Will quickly turn to look at it.

"Sorry Will, the door was jamming so I had to open it" Lucy quickly said

"Ok Lucy" he said quietly, turning his attention back to the hologram of the mech and observing its internal components. Latias nearly died of fright when Will looked directly at her, she would have to thank Lucy later. Latias floated around the room until she was dangerously close to Will, she looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I know your there Latias" he said in an emotionless voice making Latias squeak in shock before covering her mouth and flying to the far side of the room.

"Latias, I'm not mad" Will said moving holograms around with his hands. Latias didn't say a word she just floated there, hoping that he might think he was imagining things. Will rose quickly from the chair he was sitting on.

"You want to be that way? Fine" he huffed before quickly stomping through a large door with a glowing sign above it saying "workshop"

"I think you should have come out" Lucy said when the door closed and Latias came out of her invisibility

"I...I was worried, what if he got mad?" Latias said floating over to the table that Will was sat at before

"He said he wasn't mad Latias, surely that was enough" Lucy said

Latias sighed "I guess" she said quietly before speaking up again "What was he doing anyway?"

"Well from what I could tell he was taking a better look at the mech's that attacked you earlier" Lucy said

Latias looked at the hologram of the mech that was floating above the table and started to fiddle with it before her eyes were drawn to the piece of metal floating silently above the surface of the table "Anything new on that logo?" she asked gesturing her head towards the object.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure that Will recognises it" Lucy said

"Yea, me, Luna and Flora were saying the same thing earlier" Said Latias taking apart the holographic drones head and enlarging the visual processor. There was an awkward silence in the room, aside from lots of banging coming from the room that Will entered. Around two hours passed and Latias was starting to see why Will thought that the things that attacked them were some sort of drone, the light armour, lack of intelligence and weapons, whoever sent them clearly had bigger things hidden up their sleeve. Silence continued in the room for a couple of minutes before Lucy spoke.

"You should talk to him" she said

Latias drooped her head across the table and lay her arms across it "I know, but what should I say?" she asked

"I don't know, but be confident and don't worry, he'll respect that" Lucy said. Latias slowly took her head of the table and floated over to the closed workshop door.

"thanks Lucy, shut down the hologram please" Latias said as she drifted through the door and the light from the large dome shaped room dimmed behind her. In the back garden Grede was riding around on Luceat's back, both of them squealing playfully while Seren and Qubeley watched them.

"Are you feeling better from earlier?" Seren asked

"Yes...much better" Qubeley said

"You should have said something sooner, I mean you had thousands of years to say something" Seren said smiling slightly when he saw Grede attempt to tackle Luceat despite the huge size difference.

"Its not something you can get over with quickly Seren" Qubeley said in her usual quiet voice. The two continued to talk not noticing that Grede and Qubeley had stopped playing and were now talking with each other.

"So Will's your dad?" Grede asked in a curious voice

"Yep, well kind of" Luceat responded

"Kind of?" said Grede with a confused voice

"Well, he found my egg so I never met my real parents but Will has been there for so long, he's my dad now. He even said I might meet my real parents one day" Luceat said with a happy voice

"What if I never meet my parents?" asked the Grede as he batted some long grass back and forth

"You will, and I'm sure you'll love them" Luceat said with a smile not knowing about what had happened at Heatran's party, Will said he was to young to go. Luceat saying this seemed to cheer Grede up immensely and the two started playing again. Inside the house Willow and Diablo were both sat in the living room with Entei and Rayquaza watching the television as a female news reporter spoke.

"...As you can see the murder sight is covered in bullet holes and casings. It is not yet known who the murderers were, why they killed the officer Jenny from Oreburgh city or who the people who stopped them were. All we know at the moment is that we have lost a fine member of the Oreburgh city police department, she will be sorely missed. We will update you on the story as it unfolds, this is Jenny Petrola for channel three news"

"Who were the humans who attacked you anyway" Rayquaza asked Willow who was lying on the green carpet that covered the floor.

"We don't know at the moment, Will's really beating himself up over it" Willow said

"I still don't trust him" Diablo snorted

Rayquaza rolled his eyes at Diablo's comment.

Latias was floating through yet another dimly lit, metal hallway, all the time thinking about how to approach Will. Despite what Lucy had said she was still nervous, her mind was shooting in all directions. She had seen Will when he was angry one time before what happened earlier, it wasn't pretty. Latias came to a graceful stop in front of a closed door, took a deep breath and went inside. The workshop for the HQ was absolutely huge, and surprisingly well lit. There were pieces of advanced machinery and vehicles all over the place with backup, special weapons and armour lining the walls. Will was in the centre of the room standing on...something, Latias couldn't see it because it was covered up by a massive sheet but she could clearly see Will welding on the top of it in a dark blue jumpsuit and high tech welding mask . he must sensed that Latias was there as he stopped welding and jumped down from whatever he was working on removed the welding mask and started to clean the dirt from his face. Latias wasn't sure how to apologise to him, so she just blurted out "Will I'm sorry about earlier"

Will sighed and put the rag he was cleaning his face with on a table littered with parts.

"It's fine Latias, I'm just so damn frustrated. I know I recognise that accursed bird on the logo but I just can't remember" Will said angrily, sitting down in a rusty metal chair in front of a work table and putting his face in his hands. Latias slowly floated over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck supportively.

"I'm sure you'll come through, and thanks for not being mad" she said softly

Will chuckled slightly "Thanks Latias, you always did bring out my good side" he said

"Well...do you think you could answer me a question?" Latias asked

"shoot" Will said

"Why did you come to Altomare all those years ago? I hear the others talk about it sometimes and I just want you stop keeping it a secret from me" said Latias

"I don't keep secrets from you Latias" he said

"Will you never were very good at lying" Latias said with a slight laugh

"I'll tell you...next time we're camping, I don't want to talk about it at the moment" Will said as he took his new sword and started to polish it

"Ooohhhhh someone has a new toy" Latias giggled

"Yep, Ray gave it to me" Will said with a smile

"What were you working on over there by the way?" Latias quickly asked

Will chuckled at her curiosity "That's for me to know and for you to hopefully not find out" he said rising from the chair he was sat in and hugging Latias which took her by surprise.

"Latias you know I don't get mad with my friends...ever, so you can stop worrying" Will said. Latias was about to speak but was cut off by Lucy speaking.

"Will you have a transmission coming through on the main screen" she said

"Ok, thanks Lucy" he said as he and Latias walked towards the door "Ladies first" Will said gesturing towards the door.

"Always the gentleman" Latias laughed as she and Will walked through the door. When they both reached the centre room a large screen descended from the ceiling and flickered to life. When the screen fully powered up a middle aged man with shoulder length hair wearing a very expensive looking black suit with a yellow tie appeared on it.

"President Wyland, I apologise for my appearance, I was working" Will said

#Kuma Wyland, he's a bit of an ass to be frank. He never seems to be pleased with anything#

The president of Sinnoh stood with a look of annoyance on his face for a brief moment before speaking

"Will you better have a damn good explanation for this" he said with a voice full of authority and frustration

"Mr president?" Will said in a questioning voice

"Our satellite picked up these images of you" president Wyland said as several pictures of Will and the others fighting the soldiers who killed officer Jenny appeared on the screen before the president came into view again.

"Is there a problem with that sir?" Will asked

"You know damn well that you report anything like this to me, not the chief of fucking police!" the president shouted

"My apologies Mr president, it must have slipped my mind" Will said with a smirk that luckily the president didn't see

"I won't put up with this bullshit Will, you report to me next time" the president said sternly before disappearing of the screen

"What a dick" Lucy said

"Yea, I hate that guy" Latias added

"can't be helped" said Will "I'm going back up, coming Latias?" he added

"No thanks, I'm going to look at the scan of the mech that attacked us for a while" Latias replied

"Ok, see you later" Will said before the elevator doors removed him from sight

Latias smiled and sat down at the central table, several holograms appeared and she started to move them around while thinking to herself "next time we camp...I'll have to remember that"

**Phew that was a long one. Not much to say for ending notes other than please review and tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, because I'm pretty sure that I'm doing quite a lot. Tell me what I'm doing right as well, it makes me strive to do better if I get some positive feedback. Anyway the next chapter might...will take quite a while for me to complete, so yea like I said at the beginning sorry about that. Oh and in case you didn't notice, I like the colour green, and I know that this chapter has the word mech a lot in it, deal with it :)**

**Enjoy life you lot and stay safe out there.**


	6. Chapter 6: Disturbing Discoveries

**Watchers Of The World**

**Chapter 6: Disturbing Discoveries**

**Hello there everyone. Some way through this chapter I decided to ditch the whole "adding two thousand words each chapter" I have now decided to just go with the flow and let the number of words in each chapter vary, I'm sure there will be a reasonable amount regardless though. Oh and a big change, the main characters are now Seren and Will, WILL. I did this because it seemed less Mary sue-ish, that and I only used my own name due to lack of creativity at the time. Oh and the story is now called Watchers Of The World. **

**Ok me and Seren have been having a little talk and we decided that some of our Pokemon should have accents just to make them that little bit more distinguishable, here's what we have so far... **

**Garuda- Slightly Scottish**

**When Grede evolves- in Seren's words "A black guy"**

**Diablo- no accent just very gruff**

**Zaku- same as Diablo just a deeper voice**

**Qubeley- weak American accent, very quiet voice**

**Snorlax- no accent, deep voice**

**Oh and these**

**Will: Deep British accent, well spoken NOT POSH!**

**Seren: Medium pitch British accent**

**I do not own any characters or locations from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's**

Unknown location: Region unavailable

It was noisy in the HQ today, then again when wasn't it. A woman in her early thirties was sat in a swivel chair at a desk in her office shuffling large amounts of paper around her desk. The woman had long magenta coloured hair that partly covered her face leaving only one of her hazel coloured eyes visible. Her clothing was an eye catcher, a dark crimson suit with multiple medals attached to it, she was also wearing dark crimson trousers and some well polished black shoes.

"Another day another shit load of paperwork" she said with a Russian accent before gazing around her office. It was a rather high tech room, with scanning devices embedded in the walls as well as artificial food dispensers if she couldn't be bothered to walk to the cafeteria with troops saluting her the whole way. On the wall behind where she was sat there was a banner with the logo Will recognised on it. The woman continued to shuffle through the mountain of paperwork before there was a knock at the office door.

"Enter" the woman said

The door opened and a large man walked through it, he was likely in his late twenties with short brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a black digital camo military jacket and a pair of military trousers with the same camo as the jacket.

"Hey Cyleen, Got more paperwork for you" he said in an American accent

Cyleen Calethar groaned and looked at the man before her "I hate you so much right now Collin, and I thought we agreed that in work hours you'd call me general" she said looking back to her paperwork.

"Yea well, its not like anybody can hear us" Collin said peering over at Cyleen's paperwork "so, how's the mission going?" he asked

Cyleen sighed "Very boring, team rocket has to be the most incompetent group of criminals I've ever seen. Even if they are helping us locate the targets I think putting up with that oaf Giovanni telling me what to do is going to be too much for me to handle" she said rising from her desk and walking around the office.

Collin looked at her as she went to the food dispenser and ordered a coffee "It can't be that boring surely" he said

"Well, I did get to watch a rocket member get eaten alive by an Arbok, then I got to feed another two to some of the failed experiments, that was fun actually" she said with a smirk, quickly drinking her coffee and throwing it in a nearby bin while Collin shook his head

"You've got a sick mind" he said with a chuckle

"Yea, but you love it" Cyleen said walking up to him and kissing him softly on the lips "Fancy a bite to eat?" she asked opening the door of her office.

"Yes ma'am" Collin said cheekily giving a salute making Cyleen giggle quietly

"At ease captain, computer please lock my office" She said before they both walked down a well lit metal hallway, hands lightly brushing now and again. The Two finally reached the cafeteria after getting through the waves of saluting soldiers and sat down at a large metal table with trays full of food.

"I'm surprised the boss sent one of his generals on a mission" Colin said tucking into a burger

"Well were not just going to sit on our asses like the regions military leaders. Besides, I'm crimson guard, its our duty to be involved" said Cyleen

"Wish I could get into the CG ,by the way I heard that you met our master earlier this week, what was he like?" Colin asked

"You automatically assume that our master is male?" Cyleen asked raising her visible eyebrow

Colin's face went pale as his brain tried to find the right words to use "Um...I mean...It's not like that" he said shaking his hands

Cyleen giggled "your so cute when your flustered, and he's" Cyleen leaned in so that she could whisper "Fucking scary"

"Why did you whisper that?" asked Collin before taking a large bite out of his burger

"Never know who could be listening" Cyleen said taking a bite from her sandwich

The two continued to talk for a good while, soldiers around them laughing about past missions and visits home. The two finished their meals and continued talking.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I love finishing paperwork even more" Cyleen said, sarcasm evident in her voice

Collin chuckled "I'd hate to keep you from so much fun" he said as he and Cyleen both stood up

"I'll see you later ma'am" Collin said as he walked down one of the many metal hallways, Cyleen doing the same.

Collin strode down one of the many metal hallways, his boots making a loud thud with each step on the metal grating which made up the floor, soldiers saluting as he walked past them.

Collin walked until he came to stop in front of a metal door reading "Capt Goris". A pulsating orange pad appeared on the surface of the door and Collin placed his hand on it, as he did a male robotic voice sounded "DNA confirmed, welcome captain Goris". Collin walked into his office and sat down in a comfortable black leather swivel chair. His office was very similar to Cyleen's, with the banner behind him and the food dispenser on the wall along with other pieces of machinery. Colin span around in his chair before stopping in front of his desk and pressing a few of the buttons that were on it causing a red holographic screen to appear just above it. He moved some files around with his hands and came to one which read as mission reports "Thank god I don't have to put up with official paperwork like Cyleen does" thought to himself. He continued to browse through reports from the troops that were under his command, his face changing expression every now and again. His report reading session came to a abrupt end when the reports on his screen were replaced with Cyleen's face, her expression deadly serious.

"Captain Goris our master wishes to speak with you immediately" she said before her face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared leaving a pale, wide eyed Colin staring at the hologram.

"Our master?" Collin said to himself, he then quickly rose from his chair and ran through his office door and across the metal hallways of the HQ "I hope this is good news" he thought to himself.

Sinnoh

It was night, around three in the morning. Everyone was asleep except for a certain red, female dragon who was still messing around with holograms on the large circular table in the central room. Latias looked tired, but she wanted to find out as much as possible about the forces that attacked them, perhaps she could help find out who they were.

"Latias, you should really get some sleep" Lucy said to the tired dragon who shook her head quickly

"No, not until I find out why those people and mech's attacked us" she said as she flipped through various files in the database and came to one that caught her eye, it read "Memories?...Lucy can you get this open for me? its password locked" Latias said causing Lucy to sigh

"Fine...but if Will finds out then I'm going to say it was your idea" she said as the password screen the hologram was projecting vanished and a part of the table opened, out of it came a large book. The book looked old, maybe eighty or possibly even one hundred years old. Latias opened the book to one of the far back pages and a great big smile made its way across her face. She was looking at a photo, an old photo that was black and white but had a tinge of brown. The photo was taken in the far west desert. In the photo stood Luna, Willow, Will, Latias and a group of workers all with big smiles on their faces, Latias wearing a black planter flat crown hat (If anyone could draw Latias in one of these then I would love you). Behind them was the first working steam train. Will's clothing was different in the picture, with his black duster coat with an armoured chest and stomach, jeans and a pair of heavy duty boots. These along with his currently missing hat made him look like a cross between a soldier and a cowboy. Latias sighed happily and closed her eyes, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

It was a scorching hot day as usual in the west, and a large group of maybe fifty people and pokemon were gathered around a construction sight, the sounds of clanging metal ringing through the air. Workers were running around a large Railtrack making sure everything was in place. At the end of the Railtrack was Will, wearing only a pair of black jeans and large boots slamming a large nail into the track with a hammer making sure that the tracks were stable. He wiped a large amount of sweat from his brow and turned to look at the large steam engine that was dormant on the far side of the tracks. Will sighed heavily and stood up still facing the steam engine.

"Ok Willow everything's good, fire her up" he shouted before putting his armoured duster back on

In the front of the train Willow started to breath a small, controlled flamethrower at a pile of coal in the trains firebox making a small amount of smoke rise from the chimney of the train. Luna ran up to Will from the side of the train, giddily jumping up and down as Will patted some workers on the back and congratulated them on such a fine job.

"Will, Will can we go now pleeeaaasseeee" she begged still jumping on the spot. The workers laughed at the giddy, jumping Absol as Will ruffled the fur on her head.

"Your worse than Luceat you know that. We'll be going soon I just need to find Latias" he said.

Luna gave a squeal of excitement and ran of to help other workers with packing up. Will looked around trying to find Latias, he didn't have to look very far. At one part of the construction site there were various pieces of equipment floating in the air with a blue glow surrounding them. Latias was in the centre of the floating objects wearing Will's hat, her eyes glowing blue as psychic energy flowed from her mind.

"Ok Latias" one of the many workers shouted "put the equipment in that carriage" he said pointing at a cart being pulled by a pair of Rapidash.

"Ok" Latias said, though to the worker it probably just sounded like "Laa"

Latias dropped the pieces of equipment into the cart which was soon pulled of by the Rapidash and a few grateful workers. Will walked up to where Latias was floating just of the ground and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Ahh, don't do that" Latias said slapping him on the chest

"Sorry" Will said with a chuckle "Good job by the way"

"You to" said Latias straitening the hat on her head

"You know, I'll want that back at some point" Will said pointing at the hat and tapping it with his finger.

Latias giggled "I know, you'll get it at some point" she said

"Hey you two" a worker shouted from behind them "Its time for our group photo"

Latias and Will made there way towards where everyone was standing, he would attempt to grab his hat every now and again but it would usually result with Latias slamming him onto the floor with a psychic attack. A now dusty Will and Latias eventually got to the side of the train where the others were stood.

"Come on you two hurry it up" Willow said with a smirk as they all lined up

"Were coming already" Latias said

"It's to bad the others couldn't be here" Luna said while the cameraman prepared the camera

"It's too hot for them here" Will replied "Its been a pleasure working with you all" he added turning to look at the workers behind him which got multiple cheers in response.

"Ok, everybody ready?" the cameraman asked which got various yep's in response

"Ok...3...2...1!"

_**Flashback ends**_

Latias slowly opened her eyes and realised that she had fallen asleep on the photo album and started drooling on it, she could hear Lucy laughing quietly in the background.

"Yea yea laugh it up" Latias said placing the album back on the table which took the album back.

"Um...Latias?" Lucy said

"Yes Lucy?" said Latias who was now rising from the seat she was sat in

"Considering that you like looking at some of your past adventures perhaps you would like to see Will's archive?" asked Lucy

Latias's face held a confused expression "Archive, what do you mean?" she asked before a large part of the wall on the far side of the room slid open.

"You'll see" Lucy said

Latias looked at the new opening on the far side of the room with curiosity and a little bit of worry, but she drifted through it none the less. Latias slowly made her way through the newly uncovered hallway until she came to a blank door with no visible form of opening it.

"Lucy, how do I open this?" Latias asked

"Give it a minute, this door is on a separate circuit from me so I can't control it" Lucy said

A few moments passed and a small hole in the door opened, a small circular device floated out and towards Latias. The device opened and a bright blue light shone into Latias's eyes making her squint, the device then closed and a mechanical voice spoke from it.

"Identity confirmed, welcome Latias" It said before flying back into the door which then opened.

Latias looked confused "Will knew I would come here didn't he?"

"Maybe" Lucy said cheekily

Latias sighed, walked through the door and was met with something she didn't expect, a room unlike any other in the house. It was huge and circular in shape but it was made of marble and polished wood. The entire outer room was an enormous bookcase with the exception of the odd doorway, different parts of the bookcase were engraved with different years. Along the lower part of the room there was a large fireplace. On the walls next to it were semi-circular holes, each one had a clothing stand in it. Each clothing stand wore clothing that Will had worn in the past, from his first set of armour to clothing that he had worn back west. Latias flew up to the clothing stand holding Will's old black hat and removed it from the stand, she then simply stared at it for a moment before placing it on her head.

"You really like that thing don't you?" Lucy said

"Yea" Latias said quietly, stroking the hat "Lucy...what is this place?"

"This is Will's archive. Everything he's ever seen, done or collected is stored here as an image or otherwise" Lucy said

Latias took a moment to observe the room before flying up to the bookcase and removing an extremely large, old looking book from a shelf with a metal plate above it that simply had "Home" engraved on it. Latias looked at the title of the book she was holding "Myths and Legends of planet earth". The title made Latias raise an eyebrow, she was about to start reading it before a glint of light from one of the hall doorways got her attention. Latias drifted over to large wooden table and placed the book there before working her way to the doorway which the small amount of light was coming from.

"Lucy...what's down there?" Latias asked in a worried voice

"You'll have to find that out for yourself" Lucy said

"You bitch" Latias whispered as she slowly floated down the wooden hall. Latias came to a door on the far side of the hallway and slowly opened it. Inside the room was Will, meditating in the middle of what seemed to be small holographic versions of star systems. The room itself was one of the most basic Latias had seen in the house. The walls were just mirrored holographic projectors.

"Lucy...how did Will get here?" Latias asked now slightly worried

"He came down to see if you were ok, and saw you drooling on that photo album. He came in here to wait for you" Lucy explained

"So you let me worry about being caught for nothing" Latias said coldly

"U MAD?" Lucy asked

"Your so lucky you don't have any kind of body" Latias snarled

"Now now you two" Will said quietly, still sitting in a meditative position

"Sorry" Latias and Lucy both sighed

The holograms around the room flickered off and Will stood up looking at Latias with a smile.

"You really do like that hat don't you" he said with a slight chuckle

"Yea" Latias said quietly once again, only this time with a slight blush

Will smiled to himself "So, ready to go?" he asked

"Go, go where?" asked Latias with a confused voice

"Well, were heading to Eterna city in an hour" he said

Latias looked shocked "WHAT, how long was I asleep?"

"About four hours, its seven in the morning right now" Will said with a smirk

Latias put a hand to her face in embarrassment causing Will to laugh. They both left the archive which closed behind them when they re-entered the HQ. Will retrieved his armour from the machine that was cleaning and repairing it, he soon had it all back on.

"You really should try wearing something else every once in a while" Latias said smirking slightly, putting Will's hat back on the stand.

"Well, I suppose I could go back to wearing my duster at some point" Will said as the two entered the elevator to take them back up to the house.

"It would certainly stop you making people piss themselves when you pass then on the street" Lucy said

All three of them laughed as the elevator slowly made its way back up to the house.

In the central room of the house Seren was packing a backpack while trying to cope with the ridiculously loud snoring of a sleeping Rayquaza at the side of the room.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with this" Seren said to Entei who just walked into the room.

"I could hear It from the other room, Its surprising anyone can sleep while he's doing that" Entei said

A few minutes passed, Seren finished packing things like ammo and food into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Rayquaza was still curled up and snoring loudly at the side of the room.

"You know what fuck this" Seren said picking up a large chair and throwing it directly at Rayquaza's face causing a horrified expression to appear on Entei's face.

"Seren what the hell" he shouted before Rayquaza started to stir

"W..wha..what was that?" he asked sleepily before yawning

"Your wakeup call, now come on get up" Seren said with annoyance

"Fine I'm up" Rayquaza said stretching, scraping the ceiling as went near completely vertical.

"Hey hey watch the ceiling" Will said loudly as he and Latias made their way down the staircase

Rayquaza looked at the marble scrapings lining his huge claws and blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops, sorry" he said

Will just smiled at him and turned to Seren who had his backpack on and was ready to go.

"Wow, that was fast for you" he said

"Yea yea, lets get going" Seren replied walking out of the door

"Not even a goodbye?" Entei shouted

"GOODBYE!" Seren screamed back

Everyone looks at each other and laughed. Just as Will and Rayquaza were about to leave Jarvis came thundering out of the kitchen with a large bag.

"Sir I have prepared you some food for your travels, all your pokemon are back in there pokeballs also" he said loudly

Will smiled at Jarvis and sighed "Thank you Jarvis" he said taking the bag and returning Latias to her ball.

"I'm afraid I will need to shop for additional food sir, Serens Snorlax cleared out everything else in the kitchen" Jarvis said with a sigh

Will smiled and took a set of keys from a nearby table "Here" he said throwing the keys to Jarvis who caught them in his left hand.

"Oh thank you sir" he said excitedly before running out of the room.

"Make yourself at home Entei, bye Lucy" Will shouted as he and Rayquaza exited the house.

Seren was pacing back and forth in front of the houses main gate "Hurry the hell up Will" he muttered

He kept pacing for a minute or two until Will and Rayquaza walked or slithered up to him. "You seem determined to piss me off recently" Seren said

"You'll get over it" Will said

"Right lets go" Seren said loudly walking out of the now open gate

"What are you doing?" Will asked

Seren stopped and turned round with a confused look on his face

"Um...walking to Eterna city" he said

"We're not walking" Will said gesturing towards Rayquaza who gave a wicked smile causing Serens face to become one of worry.

"No...no, no, no, no I am not fucking flying there" Seren shouted

"We're not flying there" Will said

Serens face relaxed "Good"

"We're flying three quarters of the way there" Will said with a smirk as he climbed onto Rayquaza's back.

Seren's face seemed to contort with anger and worry upon hearing this "What...the...fuck?"

"What?" Rayquaza asked

"You know I hate flying" Seren said

"I don't know why, personally I love it. Anyway it'll take three days to get to Eterna city on foot" Will stated

Seren muttered something under his breath as he awkwardly climbed onto the back of Rayquaza and grabbed on to one of the vertical plates like his life depended on it, securing his backpack with an equally firm grip.

"Ready?" Rayquaza asked as a bright red sports car housing Jarvis exploded from one of the mansions garages and zoomed past them, classical music blasting from the cars speakers.

"Always" Will said

"FUCK YOU" Seren screamed as Rayquaza blasted into the sky. The wind surged through Will and Serens hair as Rayquaza rapidly ascended into the sky, various bird pokemon scattering and generally freaking out. Rayquaza flew upward for a matter of seconds before breaking above the top of the clouds, a beautiful blue sky and the shining sun greeted them as they slowed down. Seren, still hanging on for his life didn't even open his eyes as they slowed down, Will on the other hand was staring at the incredible view with a small, serene smile on his face. A cool breeze blew over Rayquaza's back as he slowly flew through the air, Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply al the breeze gently blew through his hair making it sway ever so slightly.

"It never gets old for you does it?" Rayquaza said looking over his shoulder at Will

"Never" Will said quietly "Though I can't say Seren feels the same" he looked over to Seren who was still clamped onto a part of the plate on Rayquaza's back, shaking slightly.

"You should make yourself one of those flying metal contraptions that other humans make" Rayquaza said

"It's not the same. To feel the wind in your hair, the breeze on your face, the clear air, without those it seems all but pointless" Will said

Rayquaza nodded in agreement as he continued to slowly fly though the air. The three gilded across the sky for a good thirteen hours, Will sleeping and chatting with Rayquaza until they were within walking distance of Eterna city.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to land?" he asked

Will looked around for a moment and spied a lake in the distance "Just there will just do nicely" he said pointing in the direction he wanted to go.

Rayquaza flew towards the lake and gently landed in a small clearing near the body of water. It was now eight at night, various nocturnal pokemon could be heard in the pitch black of the forest. Will jumped down from Rayquaza's back landed on the grass and brushed himself off. Seren flopped of and landed in a heap on the floor before slowly getting up.

"Never again" he muttered

"So what will you do now?" Rayquaza asked

"Well we'll probably camp here for the night, then we'll make for Eterna in the morning" Will said as he and Seren released their Pokemon causing Will to notice something.

"Seren, has Zaku still not come back?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he stormed out of the house" Seren said

"Any idea where he went?" Will asked watching his pokemon take off in separate directions

"haven't got a clue, I'm sure we'll see him at some point though" Seren said

"Hey you two"

Seren and Will turned to look at Rayquaza

"I'm going to leave you all to it, don't forget Christmas presents for everyone" he shouted as he flew off, back to the upper atmosphere to do, whatever it is he does up there. Seren unpacked a few things from his backpack as he and Will started to set up camp, putting up a tent for Seren and making a small fire. Seren opened his backpack and took out a large, varied amount of vegetables and put them into a large metal pot he also had on him at the time, the smell from the cooking food soon had his and Will's pokemon running for dinner.

"Wow this smells great" Willow said as Seren gave each of his friends a large bowl and poured the soup/stew.

"Looks great too, not that I expected anything less" Qubeley said quietly

"Can I have more than this" Snorlax complained as everyone else started eating

Seren looked at Snorlax and shook his head "No" he said sternly

Will was one of the first to finish eating, the first being Luceat and Snorlax who consumed their meals in a single gulp. Will stood up and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone"

Everyone looked up from their food, Latias's mouth outlined with the contents of her bowl.

"Ok" Will continued "As you all know we are going to be in Eterna city tomorrow, from what I know the gym leader only has four pokemon so I want you all to tell me and Seren if you wish to battle or not"

"Well I'd really like to have a decent battle after missing the last gym battle" Willow said making Flora nod in agreement

"I would also like to participate" she said

"Me too" added Luna

"Anyone else?" Will asked

"Me...I would like to" Latias said

"Ok then that's my four sorted" said Will sitting down as Seren stood

"Ok who's up for a battle?" he asked. Before he got an answer from anyone Grede came storming up to his and started shouting at a speed no one could keep up with.

""

Seren had a shocked look on his face, as did everyone else

"What? No your way to young" he said

"Well..." Will trailed off

"What?"

"he is the child of a legendary" Will said quietly "I'm pretty sure he can handle more than you'd expect"

Seren sighed and looked down to the strange turtwig that seemed to be gazing into his very soul "Fine"

"YAY" Grede screamed before dancing around the camp fire.

"I guess that's one" Seren said "anyone else"

Qubeley sheepishly raised her hand "Um...I would like to...if that's ok that is" she said quietly

"That's fine" Seren said with a smile

"Me" was all Snorlax said before falling asleep making Seren shake his head

"Three" he said making Diablo cough

"make that four" he said

"Well, I guess that's that sorted" Seren said "Get some sleep you lot, its going to be a busy day tomorrow" he said returning all his pokemon to their balls before turning to Will and his pokemon who were already getting ready to sleep.

"I'll see you all in the morning" he said clambering into his tent.

"Good night you lot, sleep well" Will said which was followed by "night" from everyone else as they all drifted to sleep under the shining moon.

Unknown location: Region unavailable

Loud thuds echoed through areas of the HQ as Collin ran with amazing speed. He ran through mess halls, barracks, vehicle manufacturing and advancement until he finally stopped to catch his breath in the primary weapon research and testing labs. "*pant* got to keep going" he said, he was about to start running again when he was called out to by someone.

"Captain Goris please wait a moment" the voice called out

Collin stopped and turned around just in time to see a middle aged man step out from behind a large mech.

"Wilkinson? what is this about I'm In a hurry" Collin said sternly as the man came into view completely. Head combat technician Harry Wilkinson was top of the line at what he did, creating things that fire lasers, explode, cut and generally do damage. He was surprisingly well built considering his profession, probably from all the heavy lifting that he did, he was at least five maybe six feet tall and wore a large white lab coat with various stains on it. He had medium length brown hair that seemed to stay upright no matter the situation exposing his forehead. His facial features were fairly basic apart from several small scars across his forehead.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to test some prototypes with me but if your going to be a dick about it" he trailed

"No no I'd love to...later though I need to go and see our master" Collin said

"Well...I suppose that's a good enough excuse" Harry said "But you better help later" he shouted to Collin who had already resumed running. Luckily for Collin he had been distracted only a few minutes away from where the leader of their organisation resided. He stopped sluggishly in front of an extremely heavy duty door. The door was at least the size of a small building and had various gears visible on the surface on it, stood in front of the door was a single figure, the gatekeeper. He was large, at least seven or eight feet tall.

He spoke in a voice that sounded like it was from the depths of hell, it sounded like a voice being carried by the wind itself, echoing at the last word he spoke. He slowly looked up to Collin, his visor glinting slightly as he did so "What...is your purpose...for being at the temple...of the neverdeath?" Collin was reasonably intimidated by this persons, at least what he thought was a persons voice but he shook it of and started talking with a voice full of confidence.

"My name is Captain Goris, our great leader has summoned me"

The gatekeeper growled menacingly before standing to one side.

"You...are welcome" he said as the enormous gears on the equally large door began to grind and shift making a large amount of sparks spray over the shining metal floor. The door opened slowly revealing a dark room exactly like the one Cyleen had been in before, with small glowing green tubes lining the wall, floor and ceiling. There were also large glass tanks on the walls. Collin gulped and walked into the huge room, the door closing behind his and the gatekeeper taking up his usual stance at the front of the door. he walked into the room instantly realising something, the floor, walls and ceiling were all made of stone. He kept walking, eyeing the glass tanks curiously before stopping in the centre of the room, a large patterned green circle appeared underneath him and a group of yellow eyes opened before him.

"Greetings Captain Goris" the figure before him spoke

Collin instantly got down on one knee "Master" he said

"Rise" the figure said "you are wondering why you have been summoned here?"

"Yes, master" Collin said now standing on two feet but bowing his head slightly out of respect.

"You have shown commendable service to me captain, to me and to our cause. You have fought many battles and have always been victorious" the figure spoke, it may have been praise but Collin still felt intimidated by the figures voice.

"You have become a highly valuable solider, and it is because of this that I am offering you an opportunity, an opportunity to become one of the crimson guard" the figure said.

Collin had a small smirk on his face "The crimson guard?" he knelt down once again "It would be an honour master"

The figure seemed to laugh quietly to itself before speaking again "Excellent, you must complete one more mission before you become part of the guard however"

"What would that be, master?" Collin asked before a glowing green hologram materialized in front of him.

"You are to travel to this location" the figure said. The hologram in front of Collin changed into a map of the Sinnoh region, the map zoomed in and a highly detailed 3D image of Eterna city could be seen.

"Our scouts report that this city's gym houses the last remaining members of Team Magma, one of our previous partners originally from the Hoenn region. You are to travel to one of our weapon factories near the city and retrieve equipment from a superior who will be waiting for you, you are then to locate the remains of that pitiful organization and wipe them out...all of them" the figure said

"Will I have a squad with me?" Collin asked

"No, this is an initiation mission, it will be just you. You will be sent in with poorly conditioned equipment and a small amount of ammunition in order to test you efficiency in combat and equipment maintenance, as well as your survival skills, you are however permitted to use whatever means necessary to complete the mission"

"No advanced equipment?" Collin asked

"No"

"Well then, I guess I'm wasting time" Collin said

"I like that attitude, you are dismissed captain"

"Thank you sir" Collin said saluting before leaving the room, passing the ever vigilant and emotionless gatekeeper before the huge door slammed shut behind him, a large cloud of dust blowing out just before it closed completely.

Collin took one last look at the gatekeeper before walking of to the hanger to get his mission under way. The hanger was large, it had to be in order to house the hundreds, if not thousands of aircraft that were on the shining metal floor of attached to the ceiling. Collin walked through the hanger, passing saluting soldiers and huge aircraft. It took a good ten minutes of walking to get to the set of aircraft he required use of, the B-347 Non Combat Stealth Dropship, or NCSD for short. The NCSD were around twelve feet tall, jet black and highly streamlined. They sacrificed any effective armour for speed and manoeuvrability and so were only resilient against low calibre rounds, this meant they were only really utilized in infiltration missions. The dropships had appendages on there sides that protruded around thirteen feet out, each one having a large cylinder thruster on the end, the thrusters also being streamlined. Each dropship also had small flat rings on different parts of the metalwork, each ring glowed a slight blue, each ring was an individual cloaking device, activated they render the dropship near invisible to human, and most pokemon's eyes. A nearby pilot ran up to Collin and swiftly saluted him. The pilot was wearing a basic blue jumpsuit, the standard issue uniform for the newest pilots.

"Captain Goris, Airman Lewis Chapman reporting for duty" he said

Collin returned the salute "At ease pilot, your rather new aren't you?" Collin asked to the boy who could not have been over the age of twenty.

"I may be young sir, but I passed the trails for the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh air force in a matter of days" he stated matter-of-factly

"Well that's my doubts laid to rest, I take it you are going to be the pilot deploying me for this mission?" Collin asked

"Yes Sir, General Calethar demanded it" the pilot said

"Cyleen?" Collin thought to himself "Where is the General?"

"She's the aerial command room sir" said the pilot, pointing to a door on the far side of the room.

"Thank you Airman, have your ship ready to go by the time I get back" Collin said. The Pilot gave one last salute before climbing into the dropship, Collin walked up to the entrance of the acr making the door automatically open. Inside the walls were covered with computer screens, each one having a single person assigned to them sat in a seat in front of it. In the centre of the room stood an dark orange, holographic wall used for commanding troops and gathering information from airborne scouts. Cyleen was stood in front of the hologram with her hand raised and a finger against her mouth, she was deep in thought about something. Collin walked up to her.

"Ma'am" he said giving a salute

Cyleen quickly tuned to face Collin, returning his salute "So, part of the club eh?" she said

"Not quite yet Ma'am, one more mission" Collin said

Cyleen gave shook his hand but also gave him a cheeky kiss "Good luck" she said

"Thank you Ma'am" Collin said saluting once again before walking out of the command room. Cyleen smiled to herself and turned round to see quite a few of the computer operators were staring at her with coy smiles on their faces "You want to be alive for the end of the year? Then get back to work" she shouted making them quickly turn back to their computers. Collin jumped into the back of the open dropship which closed behind him "ready to deploy sir?" he heard Lewis ask over the ships intercom.

"Yes Airman Chapman, let us take our leave" he said

The thrusters on both of the dropships wings began to spin, slowly gathering particles of energy as a small red orb of energy gathered in the centre of each thruster. The orb pulsed for a few seconds as the thrusters continued to turn before exploding into a stream of deep red particles which swiftly lifted the aircraft of the ground. The thrusters changed angle as Lewis controlled the direction and vertical height of the craft, being careful to keep it high enough of the ground not to burn it. As the aircraft was taking of large metal plates at the end of the hanger started to shift revealing a glowing blue energy field, behind was a perfect birds eye view of Sinnoh. The dropship hovered in front of the energy field for a moment before the thrusters change position once again and the aircraft blasted out through the shield and out towards Sinnoh. In the cockpit Lewis was stabilizing the aircraft by flipping several switches at his side before grasping a control stick at the centre of the cockpits controls, he made sure they were not going to crash as that was the most important thing before turning on the intercom and speaking through it.

"We're away, we should reach your drop-of point within the hour sir"

Collin was sat in one of the many comfortable seats that were on the side of the dropships interior.

"Good, wake me when we get there" he said closing his eyes and drifting of into sleep.

Sinnoh

It was early in the morning in Sinnoh. Around five o'clock. At a small clearing near a large lake a small tent and a group of sleeping pokemon could be seen. Latias awoke from her slumber with a comical snort, looking around at the rest of the group she immediately noticed one thing, Will wasn't there. She was about to shout out to the others until she noticed Will on the far side of the lake, Latias could tell he was thinking about something, she slowly raised herself of Luceat's and made her way over the lake towards him. Will was walking slowly across the edge of the lake, he already knew Latias had seen him, he sat down near the waters edge facing the direction that the sun would be rising. Will always preferred night to day, even after all this time he had no idea why. the night just seemed to call to him, it made him relaxed.

"Will? Will are you ok?" Latias asked softly, landing next to him on the grass of the waters edge.

Will looked up to latias and sighed "I remembered promising you a story next time we were camping" he said "Well, we're camping"

"Your actually going to tell me why you came to Alto Mare?" she said with a hint of excitement, an excitement that was not shared by Will.

"Yes...yes I am" he said "Get comfortable Latias, we may be here a while"

Will sighed and looked up to the stars "It was a long time ago, a very long time ago, but that does not stop me remembering and regretting it every day"

_**Flashback**_

Kanto: The great city of Pokelantis

The sun was setting on another day in the Pokemon world, Will and Seren were traveling towards the great city of Pokelantis, a beacon of power in the ancient world spreading for miles. Will and Seren were being accompanied on this trip, not by their pokemon friends who were on a break, they were with another human, Palthurnat Carastom. A large bear of a man, about the same size that Will and Seren were at the time. He was clad in a heavy, golden Egyptian style armour adorned with red colours in some areas. On his back he had a truly monstrous hammer. The hammer was at least a metre and a half long with a head that could easily break the bones of the toughest pokemon, the handle of the hammer was golden like his armour and had mesmerising red carvings on it, the hammers head was a huge piece of gold that was flat on one side but was aerodynamic on the other, like the handle it had red carvings on it. He was like Seren, charge in and do as much damage as possible no matter what. He was a love to hate kind of guy, being mean but often joking about things lightening the mood. He was around the age of forty three and had been traveling with Seren and Will for a good twenty years, he knew about their age and quite a bit about the history of the earth that they came from, he still forgot most of it. Will and Seren both decided not tell him about their relationship with the legendary's, they did trust him with their lives but they both thought it was the safest choice. The three had been through a lot recently, being "hired" by the king of Pokelantis to wipe out a clan of, in his words "cannibal savages". It turned out these so called "cannibal savages" were the clan that would build and become the town of pallet, they were no savages, they were rebels fighting against the tyranny of the king. The leader of the clan explained everything to the three, how the king intended to use the power of Ho-oh to take over the world, and how he would kill anyone who stands in his way. Will, Seren and Palthurnat had all discussed the issue and came to a unanimous decision, the king had to die.

"I still can't believe that bastard tricked us" Seren said as the three walked towards the city

"Well look on the bright side, soon we'll have his head on a platter" said Will

"You two did always say revenge was a dish best served cold" Palthurnat said causing Will and Seren to chuckle at his bad attempt at humour. When they reached the city gates they realised something, in the month they had gone the city had deteriorated rapidly. They walked through the streets of the city, guards piling up bodies ready to be burned, some piles already doing so, just seeing this made the three's fume with anger.

"How could he let this happen?" Palthurnat hissed

"Like the clan leader said, he'll do anything, even if it means forcing his entire civilisation to deaths door. I'm surprised there was not a rebellion sooner" Will said quietly

Walking the streets closer to the kings palace, It became clear that the king did not give a Rattata's ass if his people live or die. The three walked the streets for a few more minutes, checking the bodies of civilians to see if they were still alive, which non of them were, wooden street stalls were smashed over the street on fire, hay was scattered over the stone floors of the city, most of it floating in pools of blood. Will crouched down over the body of a small boy around the age of ten, he had clearly been poisoned, his skinny arms and legs made the bone easy to see through his discoloured skin, his bloated stomach also showed that he had not eaten in a long time. Will was about to give up and check others until the child gasped for air and grabbed at his arms.

"h..help"

"SHIT, SEREN, PAL HELP ME!" he shouted as he helped the gasping child lean up against a wall. Seren and Palthurnat were soon at Wills side, Seren had a handful of berries ready to give to the child.

"Hey, eat this" he said softly as the child weakly took one of the berries and started to eat it.

"Will, Will I need to talk with you" Palthurnat said taking Will off to the side

"You know he's not going to make it" he said

"You think I don't now that" Will said solemnly

"What do you think?"

"I think we comfort him"

"We should finish it quickly" Palthurnat said looking back to the child

"No...no..." Will said

"Fine..." Palthurnat sighed

The two walked over to the child who had finished the berries in Seren's hand. Will went back and crouched down next to the child once again. Will looked the child in the eyes and forced a warm smile.

"What's your name?" he asked

"H..Harith" the child said weakly

"Where are your parents?"

"De..dead...the guards...they...they killed them...they *cough* they poisoned the streets" The child spluttered, a bit of blood making its way out of his mouth

"I can't watch this" Palthurnat said walking away with Seren, the two soon went to taking out their frustration by pulling a guard into a nearby ally. Will had tears in his eyes as the child tried to speak.

"A..are you...going to *cough* help...me?"

Will forced back tears when he tried to speak with a dry throat "Yes...y..your going to be fine"

"I...I want my mummy" the child said

Will hugged the child, feeling the child's small hands grab his hair as he cried into his neck

"Shhhh...shhhh its going to be ok...its going to be ok...its going to be ok...its going to be ok" Will repeated as he started to tear up feeling the child convulse violently and breath rapidly into his neck, foam from his mouth dripping onto his armour, his hands clenching his hair and tearing small clumps of it out as he shook. The child shook for two minutes before finally falling limp, Will looked at the child's open eyes, closing them with two of his fingers. He could feel his blood boiling with rage, the world around him seemed to come to a complete standstill, no noise could be heard, heat from fire on the street could not be felt on his skin and the feeling of the nearest guards neck snapping in his hands had no effect on quelling his rage. He walked up the streets closer to the kings palace, then he ran, drawing two swords from his back and slicing off the head of every guard that got in his way bathing the stairs with blood, Seren and Palthurnat trying to keep up with Will pace but to no avail. When Will reached the doors to the palace two guards stood in his way, each one holding a black orb in their hands then throwing them into the air, a black beam streamed out of the orb and a pair of Machoke appeared from the primitive pokeballs. Will threw his sword down to the floor and cracked his knuckles as one of the guards ordered a Machoke to attack. The Machoke attempted to punch Will in the stomach, its attack abruptly ended when Wills fist entered its chest, and ripped out its spine before beating it to death with it. Will threw the spine he was holding onto the Machoke's body before looking at the two guards and the remaining Machoke, Seren and Palthurnat emerged from the staircase behind Will, Palthurnat with his huge hammer over his shoulder and Seren with his buster sword over his. Will looked at them then back to the guards and the remaining Machoke, cracked his bloodied hand in his other and said "Run", which they did, they ran down the steep steps back into the city. Seren looked at Wills eyes which were still burning with anger.

"Will? Will are you ok?" Seren asked with concern

"I'm fine" he said coldly

"You two ready for this?" Palthurnat asked as he positioned himself so that he was ready to smash down the huge stone doors of the palace.

"Ready" Seren said smashing his sword onto the ground, the blade slicing into the stone floor.

Will cracked his knuckles one last time "Lets do this" he said quietly

Palthurnat giggled like a little girl as he brought his hammer to one side and smashed it into the doors with enough force to make them explode inwards from the impact creating a huge cloud of dust, Palthurnat placed his hammer on the floor and took a collection of coloured orbs from a satchel on his side. "Never know what that bastard might have in there, better bring some reinforcements" he said throwing them into the air, streams of different coloured light flowed from the orb as five eveelutions appeared before them. A Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon and an oversized Espeon named Leshya. All of them seemed to figure out what was going on and prepared to attack whatever was inside the palace, except for Leshya who practically pounced Palthurnat onto the floor and started showering her human lover with kisses. The two of them had been together since before Seren and Will even came across Palthurnat, the two of them might as well have been married, he was very open minded considering the time they lived in. Seren chuckled at Palthurnat flailing around as Leshya kissed him, Will was still blank faced and deadly serious.

"There is a time and a place you two, now is not one of them" he practically snarled causing Seren to look at him with a worried look.

Leshya sighed and got off Palthurnat "What's up with you" she said before Palthurnat brought her face right up to his and shook his head, Leshya seemed to get the idea and remained quiet. Palthurnat stood up and looked at his team of eveelutions.

"You all ready for this? We don't know what could be in there waiting for us so prepare for the worse" he said which got what would sound like a collection of barks to him.

"Lets go" Will said as the dust cleared and they walked into the palace. When they entered the palace it was clear that Palthurnat's attack had done more than they thought, parts of the interior had been destroyed from the doors caving inwards, rubble of pillars lay scattered over the bodies of guards that were supposedly guarding the king.

"I bet your pretty happy with yourself" Seren said to Palthurnat

"Yes...yes I am"

"Shut it you two" Will interrupted, his head moving from side to side scanning the huge stone room they had entered. They walked for a short while until they finally saw him, the king of Pokelantis. He was likely in his mid fifty's, with surprisingly large build and large but chiseled face he looked like he could hold his own in a fight, it would be fun finding out. The three humans and group of pokemon stood before the king who was sat on his overly large throne wearing a tan coloured robe and a jewelled necklace, he was holding a walking stick/staff in his right hand. He sat there smirking to himself, two high ranking guards at his side

"So, my mercenaries return, not as peacefully as I would have liked" he said before laughing loudly

Will would have ripped his head of if Seren had not put his arm in front of him. Seren made sure Will wasn't going to do anything stupid before he spoke.

"Why...why did you trick us!" he shouted

"They were a thorn in my side, thorns come from weeds and weeds must be disposed of" the king said

"They were fighting for their survival, for the survival of the people, people you would kill without a second though to complete a selfish goal, we are here to make sure that never happens again, an eye for an eye" Palthurnat shouted while his pokemon all growled in agreement.

"You want to use Ho-oh's power to take over the planet, We won't let you" Seren also shouted

The king had an unimpressed look on his face "I grow tired of your rambling" he said waving his hand upwards before he looked at his guards "Kill them"

Will had had enough, he reached in behind his cape and drew a pair of knives, throwing them into the throats of the guards making them gurgle on their own blood before falling to the floor, writhing around in pools of blood.

"THIS ENDS NOW" Will shouted running towards the king who simply stood there with a smile on his face

"Secure them!" he shouted before Will and everyone else were surrounded in a blue aura and lifted into the air, Palthurnat's pokemon shouting in shock. Seren was trying to figure out what the hell had happened, his question was answered when at least fifteen Alakazam teleported into the room, Will floated over to join the others who were all struggling against the psychic powers of the Alakazam to no avail. The king rose from his throne and walked towards the group, putting his face right up to Seren's.

"You really think I would only have my human guards? Foolish child" he spat before pointing to Palthurnat's pokemon

"Separate them"

Palthurnat's pokemon slowly drifted away from the others.

"Pal!" Leshya screamed as she tried the best she could to get back to him, he was struggling as much as he possibly could but it had no effect. Palthurnat's pokemon were now lined up in front of the king above a blood stained grate on the floor, each one struggling to get out of the psychic grip that ensnared them.

"As you said, an eye for an eye" the king said to Palthurnat "You must have killed more than twenty of my guard on the way here, these will not make up for it but they will be a start" he said drawing a dagger from his robes.

"no, NOOOO" Palthurnat screamed as the king approached his Vaporeon which was flailing around furiously.

"Not so confident any more are you" the king said driving the dagger into the Vaporeon stomach making it howl out in pain, tears starting to stream down its face. Palthurnat screamed incoherent words making the king smile before twisting the dagger and tearing it sideways out of the Vaporeon causing a wave of blood to spill down through the grating of the floor. Will and Seren were speechless as the king committed this atrocity in front of them, moving from pokemon to pokemon until only one was left, Leshya. As the king approached her Palthurnat screamed out her name, her doing the same making the king look between the two, a wicked smile making its way onto his face.

"Well well, isn't this interesting, your courting with a pokemon lover? This should be fun" he said bringing the dagger to Leshya's throat.

"PLEASE NO!" Palthurnat screamed

The king laughed maniacally as he stabbed Leshya in the throat making blood spray into his face, he tore the dagger from her throat and went to repeatedly stabbing her in the stomach and chest, trying to prolong it as long as he could, twisting the dagger into her flesh after each stab. Leshya's blood flowed like a crimson river, slowly flowing through the floor grate. Palthurnat was to devastated to talk, he simply floated there, tears flowing like the blood that had just been spilled. All the bodies of Palthurnat's pokemon were thrown to one side, the king waked over to his captives.

"Not to worry, their blood will be put to good use" the king laughed

"No matter what you do now, I can promise you one thing,, we WILL KILL YOU" Will shouted making the king laugh.

"You are in no position to kill anybody, your friend is next" he said walking up to Seren who closed his eyes expecting death to come as it had to the others, but it didn't. The room shook violently as the king was about to drive the dagger in Seren's neck.

"What's going on?" he shouted before one of the guards that the group did not encounter sprinted into the room and bowed before his king

"My liege" he stopped to regain his breath "The great pokemon Ho-oh is attacking"

"What! Why is it attacking now?" the king asked before he turned to see Will laughing to himself quietly. The king ran over and put the dagger to his throat "What do you know of this?" he shouted making Will laugh rather evilly.

"Consider yourself dead" he said before the ceiling above the kings throne exploded and Ho-oh's enormous head appeared through the dust, anger seemed to emanate from his eyes.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE" he roared as he opened his huge beak and a gigantic stream of deep orange flames roared out incinerating a large a majority of the Alakazam that were holding Palthurnat, Seren and Will in their psychic powers. The king panicked and tried to run but was forced to the floor by a large piece of rubble landing on his leg. Seren and Will had already killed the Alakazam and remaining guard, now the only living things in the room were them, Palthurnat, the head and neck of Ho-oh and a now terrified king, Palthurnat stood over the king holding his enormous hammer. Ho-oh looked at Will and Seren.

"What should I do?" he asked

"Destroy the entire city" Will said coldly

"You can't be serious" Ho-oh said

"WIPE THEM OUT ALL OF THEM" Will shouted making Ho-oh flinch

"Very well" he said with a sigh before flying off

Will looked over to the king "As much as I would enjoy killing him...I think Palthurnat should do it" he said

Palthurnat smiled evilly at the king "An eye for an eye" he said quietly as the king begged for mercy, he received non. Palthurnat brought his hammer up over his head and brought it down onto the head of the king, hard. The kings head exploded into a bloody mess on the floor the impact made to floor shake a little causing a small stone orb to roll out of the kings robes to the other side of the room, Palthurnat panted and collapsed onto his rear. Seren looked over to Will with a worried expression as the room started to shake.

"Its done Will, we should leave" he said

"Ok" Will said walking over to Palthurnat "Come on, we need to go" he said softly. Palthurnat nodded and stood up, the room started to shake more violently. They were about to start moving when a shadowy figure blasted the floor beneath them with a dark purple sphere, one of the Alakazam had survived. The grating of the floor beneath Will and Palthurnat crumbled and caved in making the two fall, Will grabbed onto the edge of the collapsed floor, the other hand holding Palthurnat. Palthurnat looked down into the room that he was dangling into, at the bottom was an enormous boiling vat filled with blood, the blood of his team and likely other pokemon.

"PAL HOLD ON" Will shouted as Seren sliced the attacking Alakazam in half before quickly sheathing his sword running to help his friends.

"Will grab on" he said loudly, the room was now shaking so much it was making it hard to stand, and for Palthurnat to keep his grip.

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT LETTING GO" Palthurnat screamed as Will quickly took hold of Serens hand, the whole palace was practically falling apart around them.

"WILL WE CAN'T STAY HERE" Seren shouted over the sounds of falling rubble

"I KNOW, HOLD ON" Will shouted as Palthurnat started to loose his grip

"YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Palthurnat shouted, his hand slowly slipping out of Wills.

Will tried to pull him up but nothing was working, he shouted at Seren to pull slowly bringing them both up, Will was nearly back up. The room shook violently as more parts of the floor and ceiling collapsed, a large piece of rubble from the ceiling fell and smashed into the back of Serens head knocking him out cold.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT" Will shouted as he scrambled and grabbed onto the edge again, Palthurnat's hand still slipping. Will looked into Palthurnat's eyes, eyes full of fear, anger and pain.

"Will?"

"I'm sorry" Will said letting go of Palthurnat's hand. Palthurnat screamed as he fell into the boiling vat of blood below, his head being severed from it hitting the edge of the metal vat. He was followed by a huge amount of rubble making blood flood all over the floor of the chamber below. Will closed his eyes and fought back tears at the loss of his friend and slowly pulled himself up. He stood up and slung a unconscious Seren over his shoulder before running as fast as he could through the collapsing palace, pieces of rubble and entire pillars falling behind him as he ran. He made it, if not barely out of the palace to be met with a view that would be forever seared into his mind and his conscience, the whole of Pokelantis collapsing and in flames, people screaming, innocent people screaming as Ho-oh levelled the city and set it ablaze the smoke blocking the night sky, no stars not even the moon was visible. Will did the only thing he could do, he ran, he ran faster than he had ever run in his life. Through the dying city and into the sprawling forests of Kanto he ran, stopping after hours, dropping Seren onto the floor and breaking down into tears knowing that he was the one who caused all those deaths, he was the one who lost control and commanded Ho-oh do commit the atrocity, he was the one who was foolish enough to cause his friends death. He carried the burden of guilt with him for hundreds of years, slowly eating away at his sanity he knew he needed some time away from it all, away from all the death and killing. One normal night camping Will approached Seren who was eating some stew.

"Will? What's wrong?" he asked

Will took a deep breath and said quietly "I'm going on a holiday"

_**Flashback Ends**_

Back out at the lake the it was around half past six, the sun was nearly fully risen, the orange rays of the sun dancing across the lake. Will was in tears and Latias was completely speechless after he finished telling her his story, small tears were trickling down her face. Will stopped crying and looked at Latias, his eyes red and bloodshot.

"You wonder why I repress my anger? Because when I get angry I loose control, people die, my friends die. I've never forgiven myself for Palthurnat's death, the death of his friends and lover, or the death of the thousands of people that were in that city. You want to know why I did not tell you? Because I thought you would see me for what I really am, a rage filled monster." he said looking out to the lake.

Latias could not believe what she had just heard, she new Will didn't like getting angry but she never expected anything like this. Latias wiped her eyes and put a hand on Wills shoulder "your not a monster"

Will continued to stare out to the lake "You have not known me long enough"

Latias did something Will never would have expected, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "Your not a monster Will, don't let anybody ever tell you different" she said

Will had a slight blush on his face making Latias giggle quietly.

"*sigh* Th...thank you...Latias" he said "Can you leave me for a while please?" he asked. Latias nodded understandably and silently flew over to the others who were now waking up. Flora noticed Latias flying over, she then noticed Will sitting on the far side of the lake.

"He told you didn't he?" she asked as Latias landed on the ground

"Yea...yea he did" she said quietly

"So?" Flora asked as the others started to help a now awake Seren gather up the camping equipment.

"So what?"

"How did you react? Did you cry? I sure did" Flora said

"I did cry at first, then I..."

"You what?" asked Flora, tilting her head to one side as she spoke

"I...I kind of...kissed him" Latias said, evidently trying to hide her blush

Flora's face erupted into an enormous smile and her eyes went wide upon hearing this

"You...heheheheh" she started to giggle uncontrollably

"Hey...stop it" Latias snapped

"Sorry, so are you two...you know" Flora said

"What? No" Latias said quickly "I only kissed him on the cheek, I've seen you do that a few times so it was nothing special"

"I suppose" Flora said slyly walking away

"Not a word to the others" Latias quickly said flying around in front of Flora "Arceus forbid Willow finds out, it will be all over the place"

"My lips are sealed...unlike somebody's" she said before quickly running away laughing to herself. Latias was going to throw her into the river but decided against it, especially as Will had just walked back to the camp.

"Hey Will, where did you disappear to?" Seren asked slinging his backpack over his shoulder

"I just had to get something off my chest" Will said before turning to his team "ok you lot" he said with a smile "You know the drill, who wants to stay out and who wants to go back in their balls?" Much to Will's surprise only one of his pokemon did not want to back, Flora. Will returned his other pokemon and looked at Flora who had a stupid grin plastered on her face, Will shrugged it of and started walking next to Seren as they made they're way to Eterna City. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Flora ran up next to Seren.

"Psst, hey Seren" Flora said quietly looking at Will who was a small distance away, likely just taking some time to himself.

"Yea Flora?"

"You know Will told Latias about the...incident?"

"No...when did he do that?" Seren asked, clearly quite surprised

"earlier this morning" Flora said

"How did she take it?"

"she took it better than me, that's for damn sure" Flora said trying not to giggle

"Well at least she didn't freak out" Seren said before he and Flora passed a sign that read "Eterna City"

"Finally!" Seren screamed as he ran up to Will and put his face very close to his "next time WE'RE WALKING" he said loudly making Will laugh

The three walked for a few minutes more, actually getting attacked by a cocky Rattata at some point, Seren practically booted the thing to the other side of the planet, this actually made Will collapse on the floor in fits of laughter much to Flora and Serens surprise. The three continued to make their way to Eterna City, they eventually got there to see a city bustling with beautiful plant life.

"I like this place already" Will said, Flora's eyes seemed to turn into huge pink hearts as she squealed like a little girl and ran into the city.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Seren asked

"She can look after herself" Will said

As the two walked into the city Seren decided to bring up something that had been worrying him "So, Christmas" he said making Will face palm

"Seren we go through this every year, and after eleven thousand I'm starting to get sick of it" he said

"Looks I just want some pointers to what some of the legendary's might like. We decided to only get certain one's gifts each year so I have to make them count" Seren said

"Sorry my friend, your on your own this time"

"Your a dick" Seren said to Will as they followed the signs leading them to the gym, and judging from the torn up weeds on the ground Flora was doing the same.

"I know...what the hell" Will said when they saw the gym, half the city must have been crowded around the entrance, police cars could also be made out.

"Looks like this could be fun" Seren said before the two sprinted up the long dirt path to the gym. As they approached the entrance people stared and near immediately moved out of the way making Will think to himself "I see what Lucy means, this stuff does make people piss themselves"

A police officer stepped in their way when they got within ten metres of the entrance, upon seeing the two he made an audible gulping sound "uhhh...Halt, this area is under lock down" he said trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"What happened here anyway?" Seren asked

"The gym was attacked last night, gunfire, explosions and shouting could be heard" the officer explained

"You haven't been in yet?" Will questioned raising an eyebrow

"Not yet, we are waiting for reinforcements" the officer said, he probably would have told them to get lost if the Officer Jenny of Eterna had not interrupted.

"Let them through Jones, they are the reinforcements" she said putting a walkie talkie back on her belt

"Yes Ma'am" the officer said saluting before Will and Seren passed and shook hands with Jenny

"Good to meet the pair of you, just got a call through from the higher ups, if your as good as they say you are we should have no trouble" she said

"Any idea what the situation is like inside?" Seren asked

Jenny shook her head "Not a clue, we don't deal with gunfights very often here, the last one we had was at least five years ago" Jenny handed out a handful of small pistols to the officers who were with her "But...we have these just in case" she said with a smirk.

"You ready to breach the doors Ma'am?" Will asked

"Yes, you can have the honours" she said before a loud shouting was heard in the crowd behind them. A group of people fell flat on their faces as Flora bounded up next to Will making some officers point their weapons at her.

"Its ok, she's with us" Will said "Ready?" he asked Flora

"Ready for what I just got here?" Flora said

"makes it all the better doesn't it?" Seren said before he and Will kicked the doors of the gym making them fly off their hinges and further into the building, several officers ran into the building all shouting "ARMED POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" to nobody in particular. Will, Seren and Flora all charged into the gym after the officers, blades and vines at the ready, they were shocked by what they could see.

"This is Officer Jenny of Eterna City...we've got bodies"

The gym was nearly completely destroyed on the inside, all the plant life had been burned to nothing more than charcoal and dust, the walls had bullet holes peppering them and the burned bodies of people in strange red uniforms lay scattered across the gym floor along with a few firearms and bodies of pokemon, amongst the bodies was that of Gardenia. The gym leader was leant up against a tree, a slash wound still leaking puss and blood was visible on her chest. This was far worse than anything most of the officers had seem before, some ran outside to throw up while some others just stared in disbelief. Seren, Will, Flora and Jenny walked further into the gym so that they were amongst the charred remains of the trees.

"Seren, you recognise that uniform?" Will asked poking one of the bodies with his foot still keeping his gleaming new sword ready for an attack.

"Sure do, Team Magma. These guys must have been the remains of the group" Seren said

"These must have been the ones who we heard the gunfire from" Jenny said crouching over a body and examining a rifle that one of the bodies lying near.

"It wasn't only them" Seren said picking up a bullet casing "Notice how this casing is different than the ones they were using" he pointed out

"They were shooting at somebody, they definitely weren't shooting the gym leader, if anything she was fighting with them. It was a single individual" Will said looking at and comparing the number of casings on the floor "Whoever it was is clearly a professional, causing all this damage on the inside but leaving the outside untouched" he said looking around

"Stop admiring their handy work, we need to find whoever it was" Flora said

Will nodded and walked over to the body of Gardenia and started searching for any evidence about who attacked the gym. Seren, Flora and Jenny were searching the other bodies for clues. Flora turned over a few bodies looking for anything useful before looking at Jenny who was also examining bodies.

"Hey, Jenny" Flora said

"Jenny!"

"Jenny?"

"Jennnnnnyyyyy?"

"Flora what are you doing?" Seren asked

"That woman is so rude" Flora pouted

"Maybe because she can't understand you" said Seren

Flora looked thoughtful before her face went blank

"Shut...up" she said angrily

Will heard the conversation and laughed quietly to himself while observing Gardenia's body. Gardenia had clearly been involved in a close quarters fight, the cuts and slashes covered her body. Will looked at the ground near her body and saw a pair of hunting knives that Gardenia had clearly been using in combat. Will's face lit up when he noticed that one of the knives had a small amount of blood on it "Seren, Jenny, Flora I've got something here" The three walked over to where Will was crouching down. He stood up with the slightly bloodied knife in his hand.

"This helps how?" Jenny asked with a sceptical look

"Lets go outside" Will said. When they exited the gym the crowds had completely disappeared, Jenny praised a nearby officer for this before joining the others "Seren let out Diablo please" Seren nodded and released Diablo from his ball "Diablo can you track the scent of the blood on this knife?" Will asked

"Duh" Diablo said with stupid put on voice before smelling the blood on the knife, he then went to sniffing around the area trying to get a lock on the scent.

"I take it that blood is from the attacker?" Jenny asked

"That's what I'm hoping" Will said

Diablo sniffed around for a few seconds before quickly turning to the others "I've got it" he said

"We'll follow you" Seren said

"Try to keep up Jenny" Will said

"I'm going to get reinforcements, take this tracker, I'll find you later" jenny said before jumping into her nearby bike and screeching of leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"lets get this guy" Flora said as the group ran in the direction Diablo was heading

Four hours earlier

It was night out in the Sinnoh region, the moon was shining brightly on a night that was about to take a turn for the worse. Nocturnal bird pokemon scattered as a shimmering shape quickly flew through the skies.

"Cloaking systems continuing to hold sir" Lewis said over the intercom

"Excellent work pilot, I'll be sure to inform my superiors of your good work should it continue" Collin said

"I would appreciate it sir"

The shimmering, cloaked form of the dropship lowered in altitude in near silence, the only noise being a feint humming from the thrusters on the tips of its wings. The dropship descended until it was a good five thousand feet above the ground.

"You ready to drop sir?" Lewis asked

"Yes pilot, lower the ramp"

In the cockpit Lewis flipped a few switches making the rear of the dropship open up, doing this also disabled the cloaking device. In the back of the dropship Collin was now wearing some black, light armour with a dull metal object on his back. On his face he was wearing a black helmet that completely covered his face, it had a green visor similar to that of the gatekeepers.

"Good luck sir" Lewis said as Collin dived out of the dropship and into the night sky. As he fell Collin could feel the powerful force of the wind howling past him, small droplets of water hitting his visor. Collin started to approach the ground quicker and quicker, when he was about one hundred feet from the ground he did a quick front roll in the air, the metallic object on his back opened up and two thrusters emerged from its sides. The thrusters activated as he was just above the trees bringing him to a quick stop. Collin floated for a moment before landing on the hard forest floor crouching slightly as he did so. Collin surveyed the area he was now in, no visible human activity just as he wanted it.

"Night vision" Collin said quietly. The visor he was wearing flashed briefly on the inside, after the light was gone Collin could see everything with a green tint indicating that night vision had activated "First things first, find the weapons factory" he thought to himself before running quietly through the forest. The forest at night was something he did not get to see that often, half the time he would be dropping strait into a battle field. Collin didn't know how far he had ran until he managed to spot some indication of a factory nearby, several small trails of smoke in the sky acted as a beacon to him, and as a warning for others to stay away. He followed the smoke until he came to, in his opinion a very run down looking building. The windows were boarded up, no lighting could be seen and no noise could be heard aside from the sound of pokemon in the forest. The building was quite large so Collin had to walk around it in order to find an entrance, when he did he had to pry off the wooden planks that covered it. When he walked into the building he instinctively scanned the area for any possible hostilities. Looking at the interior of the building it was clear that is was some sort of metalworks, maybe a steel mill in the past. Several large furnaces with metal walkways above them could be seen slowly wasting away, rusty chains hung from the ceiling and seemed to move on their own, squeaking eerily as they did so. Collin stood in the dark of the abandoned building for a while before looking around "This has to be the wrong place, either that or we had some serious budget cuts" he thought to himself. He was about to leave and continue searching until he heard a loud grinding sound from near where he was standing, a large grate on the floor lifted up and was cast to one side, when it did a large amount of steam blasted out. A man stuck his head out from the hole that previously accompanied the grating. He had a very rustic look about him, with medium length silver hair and a large horseshoe moustache.

"You must be Captain Goris" the man said with a rather strong Texan accent "Come on down" he shouted, waving his hand. Collin walked towards the hole in the floor, awkwardly climbing down into the tight confines of the area below. He had to crouch to move through cramped tunnel that was lined with pipes and steaming grates. He shuffled his way through the tight area until he came to a large open room. He removed his helmet and blinked a few times as a large rush of heat hit his face. When he opened his eyes he saw what he was expecting, a huge metalworks filled with furnaces with metal walkways over them as well as molten metal being poured into moulding machines that slammed down on the white hot liquid in order to shape it.

"The heat hit ya didn't it boy" he heard the same man say before walking up to him "Brigadier Carl Anderson of the crimson marines at your service" Carl Anderson was a high ranking crimson marine and therefore had the authority to customize any armour and weapons that he owned. The armour that he was wearing looked high tech yet also run down in a way Collin could not quite put his finger on, he had some sort of cape that split near the bottom, most of clothing he was wearing was a shade of brown. On either side of Carl's hips Collin could see a large, shining metal revolver. Collin would have saluted if Carl had not stopped him "Please, don't go doin that, I hate all those formal doohickeys, also just call me Carl, or Anderson. So, ah'm assumin your here for ya gear" he said as he and Collin walked over the walkways that were above the furnaces, trying to talk to each other over the incredibly loud banging noises and sound of machinery that rang throughout the area. Carl and Collin made there way down a set of stairs to what looked like an armoury, trying to avoid jets of boiling steam that would randomly blast out of pipes on the lower walls. The two walked up to a table with a few workers near it "You boys got the gear?" Carl asked

"Sure do Anderson" one of the workers said

"You're all very laid back down here" Collin commented

"Well we all gotta get along" Carl said, the workers walking away as he looked at the equipment on the table "The way ah see it the only way that's gonna happen is if y'all get to know one another" Collin walked up beside Carl and looked at the equipment that he was to use on his mission. The equipment was, to put it bluntly, a pile of shit. A basic rifle with one magazine of ammunition, basic combat armour, a large combat machete and two grenades, one of which being incendiary was all he would be using.

"Your serious?" Collin asked picking up the rifle

"Hey, that make of rifle is darned effective, might not look like much but there dependable and hardy" Carl argued

Collin sighed, removed the armour and jet pack he was wearing and replaced them with what he was given "I'll take your word for it Anderson" he said slinging the rifle over his shoulder and sheathing the machete.

"Right, that's enough yabberin, get out there boy. Oh and try not to die, I don't want to put up with the paperwork" Carl said

Collin simply nodded and made his way out of the metalworks. When he reached the cooling air of the outside world once again he thought he was going to die from happiness, the cooling air felt fantastic compared to the intense heat of the furnaces below. Thinking about how to approach the mission Collin ran in the direction of Eterna city reaching it within around twenty minutes. Trying to stick to the shadows and bushes that covered the city was easy, he may as well have been invisible. Reaching the gym he examined the door and opened it "No lock? Idiots" he thought sneaking he way into the gym. Collin readied his rifle not knowing what he might find, he thought it unlikely that Team Magma would be in the open areas of the gym but he never could be too careful. Seeing no one in the central area of the gym Collin made his way further down into the basement of the building, immediately finding evidence that Team Magma was in the gym, having their insignia over a doorway was hardly discreet. Collin looked through the doorway to see a very tight corridor, he put the rifle back over his shoulder and quietly unsheathed his machete while walking down the stone walled corridor. He slowly made his way down the corridor not hearing a sound, that stopped when he heard a pair of voices round a corner, peering round the corner Collin could clearly see a pair of Team Magma members, most likely grunts facing away from him "Amateurs" he thought quickly yet silently sneaking up behind them and readying his machete. Collin slowly stood up behind one of the grunts and quickly sliced into her neck with serrated side of his weapon before swiftly elbowing the other in the face knocking him to the ground. Before the grunt even knew what had happened Collin brought the machete down into his head, protruding through one of his eye sockets. "I thought this would be tough" Collin thought to himself before continuing onward, he reached yet another door and opened it ever so quietly to not attract any attention, when he saw what was inside his face lit up "maybe this will be a slight challenge after all" he thought. Behind the door must have been around twenty team magma members in a large stone room dotted with wide pillars. Each team member was carrying a clearly improvised rifle or grenade launcher of some sorts. They looked very disorganised, though it was highly unlikely that they were doing anything anyway. Collin shrunk back behind the door and tried to figure out how to handle the situation. "Right, there is no way I'm sneaking in there without being seen, I guess it's time to blow my cover" he thought taking the fragmentation grenade from his belt, he looked through a crack in the door and waited for the right moment, a group of about nine grunts being sat at a table was the perfect one. "It's like they're begging for this" thought pulling the pin from the grenade and quickly throwing it under the table, none of the grunts even knew it was there until it exploded. Severed arms and legs flew in different direction and shrapnel was embedded in nearby grunts faces as the grenade went off immediately alerting the rest of the Team Magma members. Collin stood back and charged out of the door with his eye in line with the sight on his rifle and started firing on the Magma grunts who all immediately took cover behind pillars, the ones who could not take cover ran through doors that Collin assumed would lead back to the top of the gym. Collin fired well timed shots into the skull of each grunt as they tried to return fire. Collin walked up to the now lifeless bodies of the grunts "Thirteen down, seven to go" he said quietly opening one of the doors that the remaining targets retreated through, surely enough when he walked through them he found a path to the top of the gym via a sliding panel, he opened the panel and closed it when on the other side, he then turned around he saw the remaining grunts stood in a small garden like area with their weapons pointed at him, they were accompanied by several Mightyena which were all growling loudly and baring their teeth. Collin laughed at the sight and discretely put one of his hands on the incendiary grenade attached his belt "Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked

One of the grunts looked at him with a smile "Your very confident for somebody who is about to die"

"I was about to say the same thing" Collin said

"Enough of this, EXECUTE HIM" the grunt screamed, the grunts were slow, to slow. Collin flipped the pin of his grenade and threw it into the group before diving to one side, the grenade erupted into an explosion of searing flames and small pieces of shrapnel, the flames set the area ablaze as trees and plants started to burn. The grunts fell to the floor along with their pokemon writhing in agony as the heat of the blast made their skin bubble and blacken, one of the Mightyena charged at Collin its fur on fire, Collin swiftly stepped to one side and brought his machete down hard on the neck of the pokemon taking of its head with a single stroke. Collin looked at the damage he had caused in the short time he had been in the building and was thoroughly pleased with himself. He turned to exit the building but was stopped in his tracks when he saw someone standing in his path, a woman, Gardenia. The gym leader was stood with a look of pure anger in her eyes, her clenched fists were shaking as she looked around her gym and back to the cause of the damage and death.

"Why...why did you kill them?" She asked taking out a pair of large hunting knives "They weren't causing any trouble" she started to walk around Collin who also started moving to the side while he readied his machete, she was clearly going to attack. Gardenia stopped as Collin did and bowed, he did the same.

"A sense of honour? A rare thing to come by these days" Collin commented taking a battle stance, Gardenia doing the same.

"To rare" Gardenia said before charging at him bring both the hunting knives down on his machete as he blocked the attack before taking a swing at her leg, Gardenia was not fast enough to dodge the strike and ended up with a large gash on her thigh to which she placed her hand and gasped in pain making Collin chuckle.

"I'm guessing you don't get a lot of practice" he said spinning his machete around in his hand, Gardenia growled at this statement and charged at him once again connecting her knives to his machete several times. She hit his machete again and brought one of the knives up to his stomach but Collin grabbed her wrist and elbowed her in the face making her step back, she knew she was out of her depth fighting the man, but if he did end up killing her she would do her best to take him down with her. They fought for a good long while, the flames quickly consuming all the plant life around them, the flames grew in size and licked at the air around them, Collin and Gardenia continued battling until the flames were gone, ash drifted in the air making it quite hard to breath for both of them. Gardenia had one last plan, it was stupid and brash, but it was worth a try. Collin knew what she was about to do, she charged at him yet again but Collin had grown tired of this little game, stepping to one side he swung the machete hard and embedded it into her ribs with a sickening crunching sound as he ripped it out again. Gardenia knew she was done for, the feeling of cold she experienced as he ripped out the machete, along with the sound and pain that accompanied made it clear, she didn't bother raising her weapons again as he did not either, they both knew it was finished. Gardenia walked up to the charred remains of the largest tree in the room and sat against it, Collin walked up to her and crouched down putting his hand to her face.

"Such a shame, you could have been reborn as something great if you were one of us" he said

Gardenia coughed up a large amount of blood and slowly took an incredibly small dagger from her side, Collin looked at the dagger then at her.

"It's over, don't waste your time" he said before she cut deeply into hand quickly making Collin wince before she started gurgling on her own blood and going limp against the tree, her eyes open. Collin put two fingers on her eyes and closed them muttering "May you be at peace" he then stood up and exited the gym looking at it once he got outside, he could hear the sirens of the law approaching, he gave the gym a quick last minute look before running back in the direction of the weapons factory to report back the Carl. As Collin ran through the woods he smiled widely to himself knowing that he was now a part of something great.

Present time

The scent trail that Diablo was following had taken Will, Seren and Flora to a location much closer than they thought it would be, an old abandoned building.

"You sure this is the place Diablo" Will asked, scepticism evident in his voice

Diablo looked offended at Will's question "Yes I'm sure" he snapped before smelling the air "The trail definitely ends here" Diablo walked up to the entrance of the building.

"Wait, wait, wait,wait" Seren said quickly

"What?" Diablo asked

"The bastard could be waiting for us, Will activate the tracker and let Jenny know where we are"

Will nodded and took the tracker from under his cloak pressing a small red button on the centre of it. It took a few moments for Jenny to turn up on her motorcycle, she was swiftly followed by three large armoured trucks which opened releasing a group of soldiers each. Jenny walked up to Seren and the others with a small smile on her face, she was now wearing a more militaristic uniform.

"You weren't joking about reinforcements huh" said Will looking around at the soldiers, one of which walked up to him and saluted

"The Kanto army is at your disposal sir" he said "What would you have us do"

Will smiled "We have tracked down the attacker, he is likely in this building and well armed, I want your men to set up a perimeter in the forest around the building, then have a small squad meet myself and the others inside" he said

The soldier saluted and went around ordering troops. Will turned to see Seren and Jenny up against the walls of the doorway to the building, Seren holding his revolver and Jenny with a handgun. They both nodded to each other and silently entered the building with Diablo, Flora and Will tailing behind. Will drew his sword and looked around with a confused look on his face, there was nobody there. The others looked around in confusion also, most of the building was bare aside from the few dead furnaces so it was clear to see the lack of any living person.

"I don't get it, where's the attacker?" Seren asked

"I don't know but keep your eyes open" Jenny said

A group of five soldiers entered the building looking down the sights of their weapons and scanning the area, they lowered their weapons upon realising the lack of any combat. Diablo suddenly started sniffing repeatedly stuck his head in the air. Seren looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Diablo?"

"I've got something" Diablo said sniffing around until he stopped above a large piece of grating "here, it's not the blood...but it sure as hell doesn't seem right"

"Right" Will said turning to the soldiers "I need you to keep this building secure, nobody gets in or out. Is that understood?" he asked sternly

"Yes sir" the soldiers said loudly before exiting the building, Will smiled.

"Ah, it's been to long since I've had soldiers do that" he said

Jenny wondered what he meant by that but shrugged it off, she then walked up to the grate that Diablo was stood by and inspected in closely, she pointed out two areas that it could be lifted by, Seren put a hand on either side of the grate, lifted it up and threw it to one side, as he did so a huge amount of hot steam blew out of the hole in the floor making Diablo recoil and yelp quietly.

"Perhaps you should get back in your ball for now" Seren said, this was met with a nod of appreciation from Diablo before he turned into a red silhouette and disappeared.

"You to Flora, it's too hot for you in there" Will said returning Flora to her ball before looking to Seren and Jenny "let's do this" he said jumping into the hole, Seren and Jenny following him. The three struggled to fit in the cramped conditions but managed to shift around so that they could fit, if not awkwardly. They silently made their way through the tight conditions until they found what they were looking for, the metalwork's. Jenny shook her head and had a confused expression on her face.

"No, no, no this doesn't make sense, this place has been abandoned for years" she said

"Evidently your information was false" Will said

"There's no way we're sneaking through this, you know that right?" Seren asked looking at the many workers/soldiers that were moving around the area. The three talked for a while trying to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"You know what" Will said "Let's just attack, they have no hostages or anything like that so what have we got to lose?"

"Not like you to say that Will, but I still agree" Seren said

"As do I" Jenny said

"Ok, both of you stay behind me and pick of the ones I can't reach" Will said quietly slipping out of the cramped area and into the large metalworks.

"Three...two...one...do it" Will said quietly. Seren and Jenny both nodded before opening fire on the workers. Nearly as soon as they started firing an alarm sounded and all the workers all drew their side arms and started returning fire, the three instantly took cover behind a furnace to shield them from incoming fire. Carl and Collin were in the armoury when the alarm went off, upon hearing it they both suited up and ran out onto one of the walkways that was overhanging a furnace, from where they were stood they could see about thirty workers firing on the intruders, a worker occasionally falling upon being shot or from Will cleaving them in half when they got to close.

"All forces evacuate the facility, these intruders are not to be harmed" Collin said through the comms system, the armed workers all seemed to disagree but never the less stopped firing and quickly ran off into the facility to be evacuated, Seren and Jenny both managed to hit a few as they ran.

"They stopped? Why would they stop" Jenny whispered

"Don't know, but this is far more than what I was expecting" Will whispered back

"Y'all come on out now and put yer weapons down" Carl shouted, the facility now being much quieter with no workers to use the various machinery. Will looked round the corner of the furnace he was in cover behind to see Collin and Carl both stood on an above walkway, neither of them had any visible weapons. He took a breath before slowly coming out from behind his cover.

"Will!" Seren hissed as his friend walked into the open

"Well, well, looky here" Carl said "Looks like we struck gold, how'd y'all you find us?"

"Your friend there, we tracked his scent" Will said with a smirk. Collin looked at the cut on his hand and cursed himself for not being more careful.

"So, you found the gym did you?" Collin asked

"We did!" Jenny shouted coming out of cover looking down the sight of her pistol "And your both under arrest for murder!"

Collin and Carl both laughed at this statement "Really?" Collin said mockingly

"You can either come quietly or I will open fire" Jenny said threateningly

Carl smirked and hit a button on the wall making a vat of liquid metal above Will and Jenny activate and pour out its contents, Will and Jenny barely dived out of the way in time as the searing substance hit the floor with a loud hissing sound. Carl hit a few more buttons pouring more and more liquid metal onto the floor making Will, Seren and Jenny dodge franticly, Collin came up to the side of him.

"All advanced technology and information has been removed from the facility Anderson" Collin said "We should take our leave"

Carl sighed as another vat of liquid poured from above the intruders "Damn shame, ah was startin enjoy mahself" he said before the two ran across the walkway and deeper into the facility until they reached the entrance to an evac station containing a NCSD, Carl place an explosive charge on the wall and stepped into the dropship.

"Your blowing the facility Carl?" Collin asked

Carl shook his head "Let em have it, ah'm just making sure they don't get here is all" he said pressing a trigger in his hand making the charge explode bringing a huge amount of rocks and rubble down, pipes fell through the blast hole and began blasting out steam cutting of any entry. "Lets go pilot" he said. The dropship powered up and blasted upward until it reached an opening to the surface, a large hole created in the earth for evacuations, the insides of the hole exploded making it cave in so no one else could find it. The dropship activated its cloaking device and took of into the sky.

"At least we got out alive" Carl said

"What do you mean?" Collin asked raising an eyebrow as the two sat in one of the side seats in the dropship.

"Ya know who those two armoured fellas were right?"

"No"

"They were the targets" Carl said. Collin blew in relief and surprise

"Damn, we were lucky" he said "you want to tell the boss or should I do it?"

"You tell him, ah don't plan on staying in your fancy higher up place anyhow" Carl said

Back in the facility the large amounts of liquid metal that covered the floor were no longer a problem thanks to Will getting Luceat to use ice beam on it.

"Who the fuck were those guys?" Seren shouted

"Your guess is as good as mine, but they must be good at what they do to have been here for so long with nobody noticing" Will said making his way up a metal walkway.

"Didn't even get a shot on them" Jenny said with evident frustration

Will nodded understandably as he looked around the area that they had taken, his eyes were practically pulled to a sign that read "Armoury". His face lit up upon finding the armoury but it soon dropped when he saw that the place was empty.

"Crap, they cleared the place out" Seren said scanning the weapon racks for anything that might have been left behind "Nothing that we could...Will...look at this" he said with a worried voice

Will walked over to see what Seren was so worried about, he understood the moment he saw it, the symbol of the group on a large cloth banner, the same symbol from the mech's "it was the same group" Will said quietly tearing down the banner and looking at it, then to Seren "We're onto something here" he said

"Guys over here, I've found some equipment" Jenny shouted from further inside the armoury

Will and Seren found Jenny standing over the remains of rifles and scraps of metal "look at all this useless crap" Seren said kicking a large piece of metal "You ok Will?" he asked. Will was staring blankly at one of the rifles on a table, he practically ran up to it and put his face within inches of it muttering "no, no, no, no, no that's not possible"

"Will? Will what's wrong?" Seren asked

"This rifle, don't you recognise it" Will said quickly

"I'm sorry if I don't know every fucking weapon on this planet Will" Seren said pouting slightly. Will sighed and slammed his hand on the table making its legs collapse under the force.

Will sighed "that's the thing Seren, it's not a weapon of this planet, its one from ours"

He turned to a shocked looking Seren with the rifle in his hands

"It's a Kalashnikov Seren, AK47"

Jenny looked confused as to why they were acting the way they were when they saw the rifle, Seren just looked shocked.

"What?...how is that even possible" he shouted

Will looked over to another table that had pieces of blue paper covering it "Blueprints" he said walking over to the table and snatching up one of the pieces of paper "MP5, C8, SA80, AS50, Milkor MGL's, they have so many" he said looking through the blueprints that were scattered over the table.

"You going to explain to me whats going on?" Jenny asked frustrated that she was being kept in the dark.

"Should we tell her?" Seren asked

Will was shaking with what Seren assumed was frustration, staring at the weapon blueprints "Sure, tell her"

Seren took the next ten minutes explaining who he and Will were, why they were there, he even told her about them and the legendary's. Seren finished the explanation leaving an open mouthed Jenny.

"You can't tell anyone" Seren said sternly making Jenny smirk

"Not to worry, I'm a police officer, I'm used to keeping things close to my chest" she said

The two turned round and looked at Will who was now grabbing as many of the blueprints as he could.

"Will?" Jenny said with concern

"I'm fine" Will said quietly "I'm taking these back to the house, coming Seren?"

"Sure am, you coming to Jenny?" Seren asked, Will instantly protested

"Whoa whoa whoa, did I approve of that?" Will asked

"Come on Will, she already knows about us, what's the harm eh" Seren said

Will sighed now recovered from his mental episode "I suppose, you can certainly handle yourself in combat, and you're a good person. What do you say Jenny? Want to help Seren and I track these guys down?"

Jenny had a small smile on her face "No, sorry but I'm just not cut out for this, not this level of violence, perhaps some other time. Until then if you need any help I'll be in Eterna"

Seren smiled understandably "Ok Jenny, I guess we should get out of here eh? Leave it to the military" he said

The group made their way out of the weapons factory and turned it over to the Kanto military who were quite grateful. Jenny waved to Seren and Will as she made her way back to Eterna city.

"So what now?" Seren asked his friend as they walked into the forest, Will smiled, put two fingers to his lips and whistled incredibly loudly. There was a few seconds of silence before Rayquaza came thundering out of the sky and landed with surprising grace on the forest floor.

"Ten seconds, your certainly getting faster" Will laughed walking up to Rayquaza

"No no no no no no no" Seren said loudly walking in front of Will "We are NOT flying again"

Will sighed "Fine" he said before punching Seren in the face knocking him out, he picked him up and placed him in Rayquaza's hand "Don't let go of him"

"Was that really necessary?" Rayquaza asked

"Yes" Will replied bluntly as they took to the air

"So Will, where to?" Rayquaza asked

"First, take me home, I have some things to drop there. Second, take me to Spear Pillar...we have some Christmas celebrations to plan"

**New characters, a plot twist and an overly long chapter, I hope your happy. Anyway chances are there will be a rather overdue Christmas chapter at some point, not sure when but it will happen.**

**Stay safe everybody**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Legends

**Watchers of the world**

**Chapter 7: Christmas Legends**

**Hello my friends. Here is that overdue Christmas chapter that I mentioned, well it's now an overdue Christmas/new year chapter, let's just assume that in the Pokemon universe that they have both at the same time ok? Good. Hope you like it and if not...well there is not anything I can do about it.**

**I also want to give a shout out to Raziel Beyon, be sure to check out his stories, they're really good stuff.**

**Annoying disclaimer time.**

**I do not own any characters or locations from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon I only own my OC's **

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Cheers and roars echoed throughout the ancient stone halls of spear pillar as the pokemon legends of the planet celebrated. In the main hall of spear pillar an enormous stone table stretched out with enough room to hold food and space for each and every legendary, Seren, Will and their teams. A huge selection of food covered the table, from fruits, massive cakes, she has taken to travelling inter-dimensionally quite often. Huge eggs, massive cakes and the odd pig to supply bacon. Most of the legendary's were laughing and chatting amongst themselves which was a welcome change. Will, Seren and their teams were both sat near the end of the table closest to Arceus, Seren sporting a black eye from Will knocking him out, Will also sporting a large bruise on his face from Seren throwing a chair at him after he woke up, both of them were wearing fancy looking tuxedos. Arceus was eating large piece of cake while talking to Seren and Will.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along for once" he said watching Raikou and Deoxys throw pieces of cake at each other

"I think you might have spoken to soon" Seren said pointing further down the table to where the large blue pokemon Kyogre was glaring angrily at a completely oblivious Groudon who was taking large bites out of a strange looking meat. The temple on Kyogre's head started to pulse, some of the legends like Zapdos and Lugia noticed this and started to inch away from her ever so slightly.

"FOR FUCK SAKE GROUDON!" Kyogre screamed causing some of the legends and some of Seren and Will's team to look away from their meals.

A loud sigh could be heard from Groudon when he looked up from his meal and to Kyogre "What have I suppose to have done this time"

"YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed

"No I don't please tell me" Groudon said with annoyance obvious in his voice

"YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME FUNNY, STOP IT!"

"I don't want to have to put up with this today Kyogre, its Christmas"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!" Kyogre screamed before throwing her food in the air and storming out of the room causing everyone left sat at the table to look at each other awkwardly.

"And here I was thinking today would go peacefully" Arceus said with a sigh

"She'll calm down, I hope so anyway" Will said

Everyone at the table soon went back to chatting and eating for a while, telling stories of trainers that had tried and failed to capture them. Will was eating a large chunk of cake when the pink kitten-like pokemon Mew floated up in front of his face "WIIIILLLLLLLLLLL" he squealed in an adorable, childlike voice making Will smile

"Yes Mew?"

"Can Luceat come and play?"

"Mew!" a voice said loudly, Will and Mew turned to see Mewtwo with an irritated expression on his face "Leave Will alone, I'm sure he's very busy" he said

"Do I look busy Mewtwo?" Will chuckled holding a piece of cake in the air "remember what I told you about loosening up"

Mewtwo looked unimpressed at Will's comment "I suppose" he said blankly

Mew squeaked with joy drifting up to Luceat and psychically dragging him towards the doorway of the hall "Wait a second" Will called out over the sound of the other legendary's before scooping up Grede who squealed at the sudden action. Will gently placed Grede on the stone floor in front of Mew and Luceat.

"Mew, this is Grede" Will said before pulling the pink pokemon so that his mouth was close to his ear "its Heatran's child, be nice" he whispered, Mew nodded in understanding before he and a ridiculously exited Grede and Luceat left the hall. Will sat back in his seat and observed what was going on around him. Registeel and Regirock were arm wrestling, something that was bound to end in disaster, an already tipsy Lugia was laughing her ass of at nothing in particular and Arceus just looked pleased that nothing violent or destructive had happened. Seren was stuffing his face with just about every kind of food on the table when his back suddenly started to feel hot, upon turning to find the source of the heat Seren's gaze was met with that of the lava like Pokemon Heatran, she looked at him with eyes that could make your heart melt. For a Pokemon that is often seen as repulsive and ugly Heatran had eyes that could make even the most stubborn, cold hearted person think she's adorable in her own special way.

"Seren we need to talk….now" she said in a soft yet assertive voice

Seren knew that he didn't have any choice and got out of his seat and followed Heatran to a part of the hall that was out of earshot. Heatran turned to face Seren who had a suitably concerned look on his face.

"We need to talk about Grede" she said bluntly making Seren instantly blurt out his words

"I know I'm sorry it should have been you who named him please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad Seren, I like what you named him I really do. I want to know how you plan to explain to him his lack of a father" Heatran said

Seren face was blank for a moment, he then looked thoroughly bemused "I had not thought of that"

"Well we need to think of something quickly, I don't want to have to tell him that his father tried to kill me" Heatran stated

Whilst Seren and Heatran were trying to figure out the best way to resolve their situation all the legends at the large table had finished with their food and were all getting ready to give out their presents to each other, the legends all got into groups that had decided to get each other presents. In the same group as both Will and Seren were Arceus, Lugia, Palkia, Groudon, Celebi, Darkrai and Latios. None of Will or Seren's team were present in the group, they decided to let presents slid for a year. The group walked through Spear Pillar, passing the bedrooms of each legend that were there should they wish to stay. They walked until they came to a huge room obviously built for some of the larger legends like Groudon to occupy, in the centre of the room was a truly ridiculous Christmas tree. Seriously, it must have been at least eighty, maybe ninety feet tall, presents visible under it. Each legend took a place around the tree, Celebi whirling around it clearly pleased with her work, she floated up to Will.

"Good tree isn't it? Bet your pretty impressed huh?" Celebi always was one for modesty

"Yes, yes it's all very impressive Celebi, now presents" Will said quickly, eager to change the subject before she went on some sort of gloating spree.

Before Will knew it the legends were helping each other to pass out presents from under the tree, when they all had the presents with their names on them they all sat in a circle and started to open them. Seren was the first to open a present from Celebi, unsurprisingly she somehow managed to get him enigma berries much to his delight.

"I LOVE IT" Seren shouted making Will facepalm

Celebi smiled before floating over to Seren and hugging his neck. Will was the next to open a present, a rather large, cuboid shaped present from Palkia, a book, a very large book with strange marking covering both sides of the cover. Will's face lit up, a book was always bound to be interesting in some way, especially one given by a legend. Will opened to centre of the book excitedly, only to find it was blank, Will looked at a smiling Palkia with a confused look.

"I don't get it" he said

Palkia laughed to herself "Turn the pages" she said

Will turned the pages of the book, his eyes widened when he saw what happened. As the pages turned, the ones nearest to the cover disappeared behind some sort of purple glow, they were then replaced with more pages. Will looked over to Palkia with a huge grin on his face, one that was returned by Palkia.

"I know you have lots of…logs on your past should we say, that book will hold all of them…every single one…whenever you're done with it you simply say stop"

Will jumped to his feet and sprinted into a hug with Palkia, she always was one of the nicer ones.

"This…is…FANTASTIC!" Will shouted making Seren chuckle to himself

The next to open a present was Groudon, Celebi had chosen to be Groudon's present provider for this year which surprised more than a few legendary's as they did not exactly see eye to eye. Celebi gracefully floated up to Groudon and presented him with a small present, the present was small by human standards so to Groudon it was absolutely tiny. Groudon, with a bemused look opened his present, it was bunch of small seeds.

"What are these?" he asked Celebi holding out his huge hand, the seeds laying in the centre

"They're seeds idiot" Celebi mocked making Groudon frown

"I know that smartass, why seeds?"

Celebi smiled "Well you were always saying that you find it hard to breath in your volcano sometimes, these grow there and produce oxygen" she said matter-of-factly

Groudon had a small smile on his face, he _had_ been looking for something like this, he was just surprised that Celebi was the one to give it to him

"I'm very happy with these, thank you Celebi"

Celebi smiled and drifted back to her small part of the circle looking smugly at Seren and Will who looked at each other and sighed. For the next few minutes the legends continued to pass out presents. Will ended up getting Lugia a massive crate of alcohol, something that she nearly fainted with happiness over. Darkrai was given a jet black scarf from Latios who stated "It will help you keep warm in the winter" Darkrai seemed happy with his gift, even if it was really hard to tell you could swear he was smiling slightly. Palkia was given a massive water pistol by Lugia, and when I say massive I mean massive, seriously, I have no clue how the hell she made that thing, though the likelihood of Palkia pissing everyone of with it was highly likely. Arceus was the one gifting Latios this year, he always gave out great presents, you know, being god and all. He gave Latios a pendant, quite a pretty little thing, a dark purple gem that glowed dimly was attached to it, Latios seemed reasonably pleased with it. Eventually it was Seren's turn to gift a legendary, Arceus to be precise, Will couldn't wait to see what last minute present he had managed to rustle up this time. Seren dragged a large package in front of Arceus "Here ya go" he said with a smile. Arceus tore of the wrapping paper, what was underneath caused everyone to sprout a confused look and tilt their head slightly, Arceus was holding a large white object that had a phone on top of it.

"Uhhh…Seren what is this?" he asked quizzically

Seren smiled at Arceus with a stupid look, he had clearly started his enigma berries "It's a answer machine silly" he said with the slightest slur "That way you might actually fucking call me and Will back when we call you"

Arceus chuckled at Seren's…different gift choice "Thank you Seren, I'll be sure to make good use of it" Arceus was going to continue talking before he was shoved out of the way by a tipsy Lugia.

"Enough talking and presents and stuff, LETS PARTY!"

Darkrai and Seren instantaneously facepalmed and walked out of the room, they had likely gone to join the others who were not too into parties, by others I mean Mewtwo. Arceus seemed to just make a table adorned with food and alcohol, much to Lugia's delight appear out of thin air, Will walked of and came back with a set of speakers that the others help set up around the room before they started to blare music, the celebrations were just getting started.

In another area of Spear Pillar, away from all the noise and commotion of the parties Seren, Darkrai and Mewtwo were walking around aimlessly chatting about things that they had done over the year.

"And that's how I save an entire city from a cannibal attack" Seren concluded striking a hero pose, Darkrai and Mewtwo looked at each other before sighing "What? At least I'm trying to be entertaining, seriously you two, take a leaf out of Will's book and lighten up a little" Seren looked of down one of the hallways of spear pillar and noticed Grede, Mew and Luceat having a little party of their own, obviously alcohol free. Seren smiled at Grede having fun, though he was secretly in a mental battle trying to figure out how to tell him that he does not have a dad, an accepting one anyway. Back at the party a _seriously _drunk Lugia was stumbling around the room, crashing into the wall after trying to take off, despite everyone's best attempts to convince her otherwise. Will was sat at the table eating a small piece of cake and drinking some cider, due to this universe lacking apples the cider was made from berries, and it was not damn bad. Will looked around at the reasonably drunk legendary's. Groudon was now passed out up against a wall, for such a massive pokemon he was a massive lightweight when it came to alcohol, Celebi could drink more than him, speaking of which she was sat at the top of the Christmas tree having an argument with one of the decorations, Will automatically assumed she was high. Arceus was, well to be honest Will did not have the faintest clue what Arceus was trying to do, he seemed to be smothering as much food as possible onto Groudon, as well as the massive Christmas tree, he was a rather strange drunk. Latios had flown of a while back, probably to find Latias and make sure she was ok, he's rather protective. Will continued to take small bites of his food and the occasional gulp of his cider, he had been through quite a large amount of drink now and was not exactly sober himself. He kept eating and drinking until Lugia stumbled behind him and draped a large wing over his body and put her face next to his and nuzzled him gently, she had a stupid grin on her face.

"Hey there stud" she said with a slight slur, clearly a bit too drunk for her own good

"Uh…hey Lugia" Will said nervously

"You know I always thought you were a nice guy?" Lugia continued, swaying slightly as she did so

"Uh..yea?" Will said now a bit more nervous

"And you know how much I would _hate_ for something to ruin our friendship"

"Lugia where are you going with thimmfmmfffff"

Wills question was swiftly answered when Lugia planted a massively passionate kiss on his lips, somehow stopping herself from swallowing his entire head. Will sat there stunned for a moment, he then actually put his hand to the side of her face and continued the kiss. This continued for a minute or two before Will's rational side kicked in, pulling himself out of the kiss making Lugia smile for a brief moment before collapsing on the table. Will wondered what the hell he just did before he heard muffled laughter and turned to see Seren, Darkrai and Mewtwo, Seren was holding a video camera.

"Please tell me you didn't" Will said

Seren, even Darkrai and Mewtwo could barely contain they're laughter as Seren turned off the camera and when into a fit of giggles.

"Crap" Will muttered to himself

Unknown location: Region unavailable

Cheers of celebration were echoing through the cold metal halls of the headquarters, it was a change from the usual professional chatters that would ring through the halls, Collin could not wait to have them back. The ride back from that mission to wipe out the remains of team Magma had taken far longer than expected, arriving back to hq on Christmas was not a plus for him, while he enjoyed holidays this one he was not very joyous about. Collin was back on his way to report back to his master, passing vehicle hangers, weapon testing areas and research labs, all void of working personnel, it made him sick, how were they supposed to accomplish something with so much immaturity. Collin made his way to the hall where the Gatekeeper was located, much to Collins surprise when he got there he found the Gatekeeper stood as vigilant and intimidating as ever, but this time he was wearing a festive little hat. Collin stared with a bewildered look before the Gatekeeper looked up to his and spoke with his wind-carried voice

"One..laugh….and you die" he said

Collin coughed back a slight chuckle and looked at the Gatekeeper with a blank face "I'm guessing this was not your idea?"

The Gatekeeper said nothing as the huge gears on the door behind him turned and the door opened, Collin walked cautiously around the clearly pissed off Gatekeeper and walked into the area where his master resided. Collin did everything the same way as last time, he walked across the stone floor and stopped in the centre of the room making the same glowing green circle appear, the large yellow eyes of his master opened on the far side of the room making Collin bow to one knee.

"Rise, my congratulations Captain Goris, you have completed your initiation"

Collin rose from his knee "With all due respect master, I expected something a bit more challenging"

The figure smiled unbeknownst to Collin

"Keep up that attitude Captain, It will serve you well" the figure said

"Thank you master" Collin said

"Welcome to the Crimson Marines Captain" the figure said

The large doors behind Collin opened and he saluted "Thank you master" he said before leaving the cold stone surrounding of the room behind, and returning to the equally cold metal rooms of the hq.

Spear Pillar: the next morning

"Ohhhh my head"

Was one of the things that could be heard, along with the various other groans and curses of the hung-over legends that were now waking in Spear Pillar. Will woke up with his team around him, chances are they found him during the night and just stayed there. Luckily for Will he did not get to drunk the night before, and so was only suffering from a minor headache, the same could not be said for the likes of Arceus or Lugia, who Will found with huge icepacks on their heads when he walked into the Spear Pillar kitchen. Will looked a little awkwardly at Lugia, she then looked at him.

"Um…hi Lugia" Will said sheepishly "I don't suppose you can remember anything from last night can you?"

Lugia groaned "Not a damn thing"

"What about you?" Will asked Arceus who also groaned

"No, I woke up covered in food for no apparent reason though" he said making Will chuckle quietly

Will took some food from the very large fridge that was there, as he was about to take a bite a seriously confused, and food covered Groudon walked in, moaning and holding his head in pain.

"What the hell happened last night?" he grumbled

Before anyone could respond the wolf-like water pokemon Suicune bounded in, clearly lacking any form of hangover she spoke with soft a calming voice, like he flowing of a small stream it relaxed everyone in the room.

"Hi guys, Seren says everyone to the main hall, apparently he has something important to share" She said before running off. The legends in the room groaned but started to move reasonably quickly, Will however had a look of horror on his face as one thing went through his mind "The video!"

Will looked panicked as the legendary's made their way, surprisingly quickly in the direction of the hall, Will knew he could not stop this be he had two choices. One, face it like a man and try to come up with an explanation, the explanation being "I was drunk". Two, he could run off and hide somewhere in Spear Pillar, destroying all his dignity in the process. Will swallowed and went with the first choice, even though he knew he would regret it he made his way towards the main hall, a scared look now sealed onto his face.

The main hall of Spear Pillar was now filled with the legends of the pokemon world, most of them groaning from the painful hangovers they were suffering from, the whole place smelled of alcohol. Seren was stood at the front of the hall in front of a projector facing a huge stone wall, he was grinning in a way Will did not like one bit. Will took a seat next to his team, Latias being next to him.

"I trust you didn't get to drunk last night?" Latias whispered to Will

"A should ask you the same" he said with a smirk making her giggle and look to the floor, she had to admit she did have a little too much to drink. The grumbling of the legendary's went on for a few minutes before Seren took centre stage..or..floor.

"Right" he started "I'm pretty sure most of you dumbasses are to hung-over to remember anything from last night, so being the fantastic guy that I am, I filmed you all so you could see later"

Most of the legends had a terrified look on their face, even the ones like Regirock could be seen as nervous. Seren smiled and turned on the projector.

The very first thing that came up was Darkrai fiddling with the camera asking the typical things like "Is this thing on?" The shot suddenly changed to one that made Latias cover her face in embarrassment, her sitting at the top of a Christmas tree with a pot on her head shouting "I'm a pretty princess, do as I say" This caused laughter to erupt from all over the room, even the likes of Darkrai and Mewtwo were laughing. Latias squeaked in embarrassment but soon started laughing herself, it was rather funny after all. The video showed various things that happened throughout the night, from a drunken fistfight between all the Regi's to Ho-oh setting Rayquaza's tail on fire, there was also a part with Zapdos passing out and falling strait into a cake, this made him look rather awkward as some legends turned to look at him. Eventually the video came to the part Will knew was coming, he wasn't sure how everyone would react so he shrunk back into his seat causing Latias to smirk at him.

"Awww is it little Williams turn to be embarrassed" she mocked, keeping her voice at a whisper

Will could do nothing but watch as the video showed Lugia draper one of wings over him, this was already earning him some looks from a few legends. Slowly but surely the video continued, passing through them talking and getting to the awkward moment, the kiss. The eyes of every single pokemon in the room widened and loud gasps could be heard, most notably those of Lugia who flew out of the room when she saw the video. Will was now shrunk even further back into his seat, he looked up to see the faces of everyone in the room locked on him, some with smug smiles on their faces, others just stared, but it was the expression on the face of Latias that really affected him, it was one of sadness. Will had to get out of this situation and so jumped up and ran off after Lugia, most of the legends thinking he had gone to give her another kiss.

Will ran through the halls of Spear Pillar for a good ten minutes before he finally found Lugia, he swore that sometimes the place was too big for its own good sometimes. Lugia was sat at the edge of a pool, albeit a makeshift one, she was crying into the water, each individual tear making ripples as it hit the water's surface.

"Lugia?" Will said softly as he approached her

Lugia turned to Will and threw herself at him, taking him into a massive hug "Oh Will I'm so sorry I never should have done that" she cried

Will returned the hug with a bit of difficulty, given Lugia's size "Shhhh hey it's fine, you were not yourself" Will saying this seemed to make Lugia cry even harder

"I still never should have done it, I knew Latias liked you and I still…" Lugia stopped crying and shot backwards when she realised what she had just said

"L…Latias what?" Will asked

Back in the main hall of Spear Pillar most of the legends had cleared off, of the few left was a sad looking Latias, she was looking down to the floor trying to hold back tears. One legend noticed this, Latios.

"Sister? Sister are you ok?" he asked putting a hand (Or is it claw?) on Latias's shoulder

The red dragon sniffed before talking "I...I don't know"

Latios chuckled "Come now sister, it was not that embarrassing" he said referring to her drunken antics displayed on the video

"It's not that" Latias said

"Then what's wrong?"

"The..the part with Will and Lugia"

Latios smiled "Sister they were both drunk, Lugia more so than Will. I'm sure she'll still be your friend"

Latias let out a sigh "It's not Lugia I'm thinking of" she said quietly

Latios was oblivious to what she meant "What do you mean sister?"

"I..I think I like Will"

"Well, most of the legends like Will"

Latias sighed out of slight frustration "No…I mean I think I like _like _him" she said

Latios took a moment to register what his sister had just said, when it hit him his face turned to one of anger before quickly turning to one of mild annoyance.

"You..you like Will?" he asked in a stern tone

Latias winced hearing his tone of voice "Is..is that alright?"

Latios was going to shout, but in the end let out a sigh "I don't approve of it" he said before giving Latias a hug, which surprised her to say the least "But if your happy…I'm happy" he said making Latias smile

"Oh thank you big brother" she chirped hugging him "You're sure that kiss was a mistake?"

"Did you see Will's face when he came out of it?"

Latias giggled and got up upon seeing the rest of the team getting ready to leave "Your right, as always" She said

"Oh I wouldn't say that"

At the entrance to Spear Pillar a very hung-over, very pissed off Rayquaza was waiting for Will, who had manage to convince him to fly he and the others back, he was already holding an unconscious Seren in his hand, let's just say Lugia was not happy with him and leave it at that. When Will did eventually turn up all his team were back in there pokeballs, it was a little awkward putting Latias back but he managed to get through it. Arceus followed behind Will, watching the human that he had come to know as a great friend climb onto Rayquaza's back.

"Have a safe journey back my friend" Arceus said

Will nodded and smiled at Arceus "You stay safe also Arceus" Will said, Rayquaza grew tired of their talking and took to the sky, Will just managed to call back "Keep the answering machine on!"

Arceus chuckled to himself at Wills comment before making his way back into Spear Pillar, the huge stone doors closing behind him. In the sky Rayquaza's hangover was starting to get the better of him so he decided to dispose of the pleasantries.

"Right you manipulative bastard, where do you want me to go?"

Will laughed quietly at the mood Rayquaza was in, he was actually quite fun like this

"Just take me home my friend" Will said before he thought of what Lugia said and a large smile crept across his face

"I have much thinking to do"

**And there we go, an extraordinarily overdue chapter out of the way. I think I might keep all my chapters this long, it's easier to balance out with college work, actually they will probably keep varying in size.**

**Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**As always you lot, stay safe out there.**


	8. Chapter 8: Called

**Watchers of the world**

**Chapter 8: Called**

**Hello everybody, I hope you are all well. I don't really have anything to say in terms of authors notes other than I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own any characters or locations from Pokemon or are part of any company related to Pokemon, I only own my OC's**

It was mid-afternoon in the Sinnoh region, the sun was shining bright, bird pokemon chirped and darted across the skies and others played in the forests of Will's mansion. The mansion was quiet around this time, Seren was still in bed, sleeping in what was now his bedroom of the house, Jarvis was making sure everything was in order while Lucy lectured him on his cleaning abilities and most of the team were out in the forests or like Seren, asleep. Latias, being one of the more, should we say, serious ones was down in Will's archive/ HQ reading books about he and Seren's home world, Palkia had apparently made a habit of getting him things from his old world as birthday or Christmas presents. She was currently reading Charles Darwin's "Theory of Evolution". This book really confused her, she knew Will and Seren had both said that their world was very different in comparison to this one, but she had no idea it was _that_ different, she didn't understand how the creatures there went through evolution so slowly. She had read quite a few books in the time she had been down in the archive, from books on human history, military tactics and food, which really exited her, she would have to ask Seren to cook up a few of the things she saw in the book, or her worlds equivalent anyway. Latias was about to move onto another book "Dreamcatcher" before she was interrupted by Lucy's voice echoing through the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading Latias, but Will wants to see you in the workshop"

"Any reason in particular" Latias asked putting a few books back into their shelves

"I'm not a damn mind reader Latias, go and find out for yourself" she said in an irritated tone

Latias grumbled a few insults and slowly drifted in the direction of the workshop.

Out in the forests of the mansion Diablo was having a chat with one of the many water pokemon that inhabited the large lake of the mansion, a Milotic to be precise, Diablo was in mid conversation with her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and all, and I've known him for a really long time but there's just something about him I don't like"

The Milotic nodded her head understandably, blinking slowly as she did so "Well, most of the pokemon that live in these wood know Will, and he told us about Seren, they all respect them both and trust them with their lives. What is it about Will that makes you so uncomfortable with him?"

Diablo shook his head slowly "I don't know, there's just something I can't put my claw on"

"Maybe you feel threatened by him" The Milotic said

Diablo snorted "Threatened of that posh bastard? Don't make me laugh"

"That's not what I meant" The Milotic said raising herself slightly onto the edge on the lake "I'm saying maybe you feel threatened by the friendship he and Seren share"

Diablo had a mixed look of emotion on his face. He pondered if this Milotic was right, maybe he did feel threatened by Will and Seren's friendship, maybe he was scared of Will taking Seren away from him. He also took into consideration that the Milotic might have just been a stupid bitch who had no idea what she was on about, but he decided that it was probably the former. He sighed and looked out onto the lake, the water moving peacefully before being violently interrupted by Luceat smashing into them, was that what might happen between him and Seren? He decided to think on the matter for the time being, he rose to his paws and started to walk of calling back "Thank you" to the Milotic who then dived back into the lake to play with Luceat.

Back in the mansion Seren had finally woken up, something that was usually customary in the mornings. Seren forced himself to sit up on his bed so that he could look around the room. It was still very bare considering he had just started to use it, though he could probably get Will to buy him some things to make the place that bit more, entertaining. Seren slipped into some clothes and opened his bedroom door, he was blinded by a painfully bright light making him cover his eyes, not the best way to start the day.

"Ahhh…Lucy dim the fucking lights!" he shouted

"You don't have to be so rude about it" Lucy's voice echoed as the light dimmed.

Seren uncovered his eyes and saw Jarvis at the bottom of the stairs with a mop and bucket next to him, a black towel was over his head.

"Do I even want to know?" Seren asked sleepily making his way down the stairs

"I was just showing Jarvis how the light should reflect of the floor when it's clean, look at it! He's clearly not doing a good enough job" She teased

Jarvis took the towel of his head and sighed, he picked up the mop and continued cleaning the floor "With all due respect Ma'am, your job is not to teach me how to do mine, so bugger off" he said

Lucy scoffed "Why should I do that?"

Seren simply chuckled and shook his head as the two went back to arguing about the proper way to clean a floor, he walked into the rather large kitchen and started to look through the cupboards for things he could make, grabbing various spices and sausages he turned on the oven hob and started to fry the sausages making that tell-tale sizzling sound. The sausages were nearly done when Seren heard the sound that filled his heart with fear, heavy footsteps. He scrabbled around grabbing everything he was using before hiding in a large cupboard. The footsteps got louder, and louder until Snorlax could be seen in the doorway of the kitchen sniffing and for some strange reason licking the air. Seren always freaked out when this happened, Snorlax was not taking his food this time. Snorlax plodded around the kitchen, grabbing random edibles before catching the scent of Seren sausages, he slowly walked toward where Seren was hiding. Inside the cupboard Seren was trying to think of something to do, Snorlax was not getting his breakfast this time, he heard the footsteps of the large pokemon approach the cupboard making Seren gulp. Snorlax sniffed at the cupboard and licked his lips before throwing the door open.

"Breakfast!"

_**CLANG!**_

Seren made a split second decision and smacked Snorlax in the face with the frying pan making the pokemon wobble before falling backwards onto the floor causing the whole room to shake, Seren jumped out of the cupboard over the squirming pokemon and across the house laughing manically as he did so.

Back in the HQ Latias was floating around in the truly enormous room that Will called "The Workshop" though to Latias it seemed more like a vehicle graveyard/hanger in her eyes, with the empty husks of planes both old and new, the odd tank lying around and various other vehicles.

"I guess it's good he keeps himself busy" She said to herself before she flew into a solid moving object knocking her to the floor, when she looked up she was staring at the emotionless and shiny form of an overly large Metagross, this Metagross like most pokemon that Will looked after was different. His body was a shiny black instead of the usual cobalt blue or silver colour that Metagross usually were, he looked like a living chunk of volcanic rock. His claws, eyes and the X shape on his face retained their normal colours. The Metagross looked down to Latias with a blank face, the only part of him that ever showed any emotion was his eyes, he spoke with a blank, almost robotic voice.

"My apologies Latias"

Latias looked to the Metagross with a smile

"it's fine Syllabus, I wasn't looking where I was going"

Syllabus was an interesting pokemon, not just because of his colouration but because of how he was found. It was a good few thousand years ago, maybe two or three and Latias was helping Will, Luna and Willow carve out the cave that would soon be known as HQ when Will struck something hard with the pickaxe he was using at the time. The thing he was hitting just wouldn't break so they had to dig around the damn thing to make it fall out, when it did what it turned out to be surprised them all, it was a Beldum. The shiny black Beldum was a new sight to the entire group, when it woke up it didn't seem to be the slightest bit frightened, strange considering Will had been beating it with a pickaxe for about an hour. The Beldum which was later named Syllabus helped them carve out the rest of the cave just like that, no questions, they didn't even have to ask for help he just started. He stays down in the HQ half the time, but evidently he also stays in Will's archive. Latias had only seen Syllabus battle for Will once in an underground tournament, he is absolutely ridiculous, seriously she had no idea just how powerful he was until she watched him battle his way through five different trainers, FIVE different trainers!

Syllabus stared at Latias when she got back into the air, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh…Syllabus do you know where Will is?" she asked in a slightly awkward tone

Syllabus pointed one of his large feet to the left

"Weapons testing " he said bluntly, floating away before Latias could even thank him, he always was the quiet type.

Latias drifted over the metal floor in the direction that Syllabus had pointed to her. Latias saw a door on the far side of the room, above it small glowing sign that read "Weapons testing"

"Guess this is the place" she said out loud

"You think?" Lucy interrupted

"Fuck off Lucy" Latias snapped making Lucy laugh to herself as Latias went through the heavy duty door to the weapons testing area. Upon entering the room Latias was greeted with a sight that was really starting to get old, yet another dimly lit metal hallway, she thought Will would have at least put some variety into this place. Latias made her way down the hallway, as she did the sounds of explosions could be heard from the room on the other end, Will was obviously testing something, which he was. When she got into the other room Will was stood in front of a very long, shooting range holding a strange looking weapon. The weapon was clearly not too advanced, Latias could tell just from looking at it, she could also tell that it was a grenade launcher of sorts. It had a six cylinder loading system which was connected to the long barrel of the weapon, a visible grip underneath it. The back of the weapon had a stabilizer that would fit snugly on a human, or humanoid pokemon's shoulder, the weapon also had a green sight that Latias had heard Will call a "M2AL reflex".

Will fired three shots of the weapon in rapid succession at the a few moving targets which were blown to pieces, only to be replaced with several more. The targets all had small holes in different parts of them, each one firing small, yet loud bursts of energy making Will duck behind the cover that was provided on the range, she knew that the bursts probably would not kill you, though knowing Will they probably hurt. Will noticed Latias looking at him from across the room and waved for her to join him which she did, trying to avoid the targets that were now shooting at her as well as Will.

"Well? What did you want to see me for?" Latias shouted over the sound of the simulated bullets flying over their heads

Will passed her a copy of the weapon he was using, it had been modified so that she could use it.

"A little training" he fired a few more shoots at the targets before continuing "You won't be able to use your psychic powers on everything"

Latias smiled, she didn't really mind what he wanted her for, she got to spend some time with Will, that was good enough for her. She nodded at him with determination before putting the rear of the weapon over her shoulder, looking over the cover, taking aim and firing two grenades at a few targets hitting them first time, this was a rather pleasant surprise to Will, who smiled.

"Never thought you'd be so good strait from the word go" he said

Latias chuckled "never thought I'd see you use a firearm" she said blowing up a few more training targets

"I only use them in training" Will stated blowing up the last of the targets, their training session was then rather abruptly interrupted as Lucy's voice echoed through the room.

"Will, you have a transmission from president ass munch of Sinnoh" she said making Will chuckle and Latias erupt into a fit of laughter

"Patch it through Lucy" Will said

A large blank screen lowered itself from the ceiling and President Wyland's face appeared on it, looking as displeased as ever.

"Mr President, is there a problem?" Will asked

"Mason, I need you and your team here now, I have sent a helicopter to retrieve you" the Presidents face then disappeared leaving Will and Latias looking at each other with bemused expressions, Will sighed and stepped towards his armour that was lying on a table.

"Stupid bastard never was one for keeping me in the loop" he said with a smile before taking of his shirt exposing his highly muscular upper body, Latias felt her face get hot, a blush brighter than that of her coat spreading across her face. She squeaked and quickly flew out of the room, Will turning with a funny look on his face.

"Huh..guess Lugia was right" he chuckled

Back in the workshop Lucy had burst out laughing at Latias's reaction

"Sh..shut up" Latias hissed with the blush still on her face

"Y..you like Will? I had no idea!" Lucy said still laughing, making Latias droop her head to the floor, this made Lucy stop quickly, probably realising that teasing wasn't the best idea.

"Hey come on Latias I was only kidding" she said

"Yea well I'm sick of your kidding, especially with this" Latias said glumly

"So, when are you going to ask Will?" Lucy asked

"Ask him what?"

"Ask him out on a date" Lucy said, just her saying that made Latias blush even more

"I..I don't know" she said

"Well, you might want to hurry it up, Flora might not have feelings like that for Will yet, but you've seen the way she acts around him, it's only a matter of time…actually she could, I might just not know it yet" said Lucy

"Don't rush me"

"Sorry"

Will walked out of the weapons training area now wearing the full set of his armour, he looked to Latias a little concerned

"Latias are you ok?" he asked

"Latias tried to hide her blushing as best she could "Yea I'm fine" she chirped "I'll see you back up top there's..um...something I have to do" she said before quickly flying off in the direction of the HQ, and the elevator, leaving a confused looking Will

"Any idea what that was about Lucy" Will asked despite already knowing

"Nope" Lucy lied

Will walked back into his archive and looked around at the books lining the walls before walking up to a cabinet and taking the strange looking book that Palkia had gifted him out of it.

"Hey Lucy, do you think you could copy all of my logs into this one book?" he asked

If Lucy was physical she probably would have shrugged "I suppose, but it will take a good week or two, duplicating everything here will be difficult" she said

Will placed the book on a rather high tech table that stood out from the rest of the room, when he did the bottom of the table glowed and the book was levitated into the air, a small amount of light shining on it from above and below. Will would have thanked Lucy but she was probably already working, he went back into the HQ and took the elevator back up to the mansion, unaware that Latias was invisible next to him the whole time, just gazing at him, the blush still there, just not visible.

Back in the mansion Snorlax was now waking up after Seren had smacked him with the frying pan, he put his large hand onto his face and felt it, wincing as a burning sensation flew through his face. He grumbled something about food, as usual and slowly stood up. He walked, somewhat wobbly into the main room of the mansion where Seren was asleep on the sofa, an empty plate on his stomach. Snorlax sneered and decided that he would not wait for revenge, and sat on Seren, the folds of fat from the pokemon smothered over him.

Seren spluttered an ungodly amount of curses as the…flab…of Snorlax seemed to just consume him, it was rather horrific for Will to witness when he walked down the stairs of the main room.

"Having some trouble there Seren?" he mocked

"Shut…the fuck…up" Seren said, struggling to get out from under the large pokemon's backside

"Say you're sorry" Snorlax said

"NEVER!"

"Say it"

"NO I'M NOT SAYING IT!"

"Then we're going to be here all day" Snorlax sighed before rather abruptly turning into a red silhouette and disappearing back into the pokeball that Will was holding. Seren for one could not believe his luck, sure he'd been through loads of wars and battles over the years, but being sat on by Snorlax was something else, he got up and patted Will on the shoulder.

Seren smiled "Thanks man" he said

Will frowned a little, not really in the mood for Seren fucking around

"Seren get your things together, we're leaving" he said

"What!" But we just bloody got back" Seren blurted

Will sighed in irritation, something that Seren did not pick up on "The President of Sinnoh is calling us in, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour" he said sternly

Seren couldn't help but frown at Will swords "I'm not a fucking kid Will" He walked off to gather his team, as he did so Latias descended down the stairs, no longer blushing she felt she could actually look at Will now. Will looked at Latias and smiled softly at her, making her try her best not to squeal.

"Latias! Just the pokemon I was looking for" Will said happily

Latias could barely contain her excitement when she heard him say that.

"Yes Will what do you need?" she chirped quickly

"Could you go and get the others for me?"

Latias's face dropped "Uh…yea sure" she quickly flew out leaving Will to get ready

About ten minutes passed, Will and Seren were stood in the front garden of the mansion awaiting the helicopter that would transport them to Sinnoh. Most of Will and Seren's teams were in their pokeballs, with the exception of Grede whom Seren was holding in his arms, trying his best to handle the baby pokemon who was squirming with excitement.

"Ohhhhh I can't wait" he squealed "Will told me about helicopters uncle Seren, are they really as awesome as he said?"

Seren, still not used to having such a bouncy and excitable pokemon tried to keep him quiet by giving him some pokemon food, it worked much to his relief.

"Oh oh and what does…omnomnom" Grede stopped talking and tucked into the food, Will saw this and frowned slightly.

"Seren, he's not a pet"

"I know, but it keeps him quiet" Seren replied with a smirk

Will, still rather unhappy with Seren's methods raised an eyebrow

"That's not the food that makes him burp all the time is it?"

"It's his favourite" Seren said making Will sigh

"Great, I hope it's an open helicopter" he said

As Will said this the helicopter in question came skimming over the trees of the forest and over he and Seren. Grede spat his food all over Seren in shock, obviously displeasing him quite a bit. Plant life and leaves scattered and swayed around the garden as the helicopter descended. It was Government Issue, no denying that, much like the governments of Will and Seren's home world black was a popular choice for most government transport. The chopper was a repurposed troop carrier of the Sinnoh military. With a double-bladed rotary system it could carry a good amount of people, though this one being repurposed for VIP transport likely meant the insides were more…luxurious than its military counterpart. Will looked a little concerned as the helicopter landed before them, he looked at the vehicle, first displeased by the lack of it being an open-side helicopter, secondly he was concerned with the clearly visible weapons on the front of it. A few heavy calibre weapons could be seen on the nose of the chopper, a few small missile pods were also mounted on the side. VIP transport or not, it certainly drew too much attention to itself. Grede was squirming in both excitement and shock at the helicopter, eventually worming his way out of Seren's arms he danced around near the landed vehicle, the side of the vehicle opened and a large, little older than middle aged man in a black suit looked at them before motioning for them to get in. Will and Seren both walked up and stepped into the helicopter, Seren having to grab Grede on the way. Once they were all in the helicopter the side door closed and it took back to the skies. The inside of the chopper was, as Will predicted rather luxurious by helicopter standards, none of the outside noise could be heard, there was plenty of room to walk around and there was a nice looking table in the centre that was adorned with food, the ride was also incredibly smooth. Will and Seren both sat at the table while the man in the suit approached them and saluted Will.

"Sir, I have been assigned to protect you throughout your visit to Sunyshore City"

Will smiled "At ease, with all due respect…"

"Matheson sir"

"With all due respect Mr Matheson, I can look after myself. Please relax, here take a seat" Will said pulling out one of the other chairs, Matheson smiled and sat down, not used to VIP's lacking a snobbish touch, Seren also smiled at him slightly.

"So Matheson" Seren said "what can you tell us about yourself?" he asked, placing Grede on the table who instantly started chowing down on some pokemon food

"Well, my full name's John Arnold Matheson Sir, ex-Sinnoh special operations" he stated rather proudly.

John Arnold Matheson was a name Will had seen before in presidential documents, he wasn't supposed to be looking through them, but what the president didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He was ex-Sinnoh special operations as he had stated, one of, if not _the_ most elite fighting force on the planet. With commendations stretching from heroism to bravery in combat he was certainly a force to be reckoned with. His buzz cut hair style, not to mention large stature practically radiated the word militaristic. He was, in the words of the home world "African American". Will was still yet to figure out how skin pigmentation functioned in this reality, though one thing he had noticed was that people with darker skin pigmentation were rather rare, that was something he would have to look into at some point.

Seren took a large bite out of a piece of pie that was on the table

"Sinnoh special forces eh? What happened to get you doing bodyguard work?"

"Well, it was a mission a good five years back, me and the rest of my squad were sent to dispatch of several rogue Charizard that had escaped from an underground pokemon tournament and were killing pokemon and people in a nearby town"

Will took a small bite of some fruit "I take it that by dispatch you mean kill?"

"Yes sir"

"What happened?"

Matheson sighed quietly

"Well, we had taken out all but one, the leader of the pack, great big bastard killed four out of the six of us, grabbed me by the right leg and lifted me up, swinging me round like some sort of pokemon toy.

Seren, Will and even Grede who had finished eating were all interested, their eyes locked on him

"One of my team mates managed to get a shot at the buggers head while I was still in its mouth, problem was that doing that caused a nerve spasm that made the Charizard breath fire. This happened, rather unfortunately with my leg still in the bastards mouth, practically turning it into nothing but ashes and cinders"

Seren, much to the disapproving glare of Will instantly looked down to the leg Matheson had mentioned, he even went to the extent of poking it making Will sigh and facepalm much to Matheson's amusement.

"It's perfectly alright" he said lifting up his trouser leg slightly, revealing a completely metal, and robotic limb.

"Being in the elite has its advantages as far as health care goes" he chuckled

Seren and Will both had a surprised expression on their faces, that expression was soon lost as Grede started to burp uncontrollably making Will sigh, it was going to be a while till they reached Sunnyshore, Grede burping the whole way would not be fun. The flight continued for a few hours, with Seren, Will and Matheson regaling each other with stories of past adventures, Matheson had lead quite the life, even when compared to two much older than him.

As the three talked Grede continued burping, much to Wills displeasure of course.

Grede burped again "Urghhh…uncle Seren…I don't feel too good.."

Seren sighed, looking at Grede "you've gone and made yourself ill haven't you?"

"Uhh…maybe…" After saying those words Grede erupted in another massive burp, though what accompanied the burp nearly made the three humans shit their pants…a huge stream of flames blasting from the pokemon's mouth, setting the table aflame.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Seren shouted, the flames setting his clothing on fire, Matheson had already grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames rather quickly, Grede just stood on the table in a state of shock, his eyes nearly as wide as Will.

Will shook his head quickly, blinking a few times "Uh…did that just happen?"

Seren looked like he was in a state of shock, though to be honest, that was rather understandable repeating his same question…in a rather unorthodox fashion.

"What the ?"

**Ok, this chapter is short, and took me far longer than it should, what can I say….college keeps me too busy.**

**This story will likely get slower updates (like they weren't slow already) while I work on another fic, but till then…stay safe out there. **


End file.
